Le secret des enfers
by Arthygold
Summary: Eaque avait toujours été le dernier, le plus faible. Mais il ne mesurait aucunement l'importance de sa place au sein des enfers. Que cela cache-t-il? Dans l'ombre quelqu'un compte bien prendre le contrôle des enfers. [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde.**

 **Bienvenue, ceci est ma toute première fic** **alors** **soyez indulgents svp. J'ai longuement réfléchie et je me suis enfin lancée dans l'écriture d'une fic. J'aimerais préciser le fait que j'étudie en néerlandais et que mon français est** **loin d'être parfait** **. Alors pardonnez mon orthographe. Malheureusement je n'ai pas encore de beta-reader, je vais essayer de bien me relire mais je ne promets rien.**

 **Je préviens de suite que la majorité, si ce n'est totalité des pairings sont du yaoi (HxH).**

 **C'est très simple, on n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

 **Le personnage principal est Eaque ca** **r je me suis pris d'affection pour ce juge qui n'est vraiment pas assez mit à l'avant.**

 **Sinon je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

 **Titre:** **Le secret des enfers**

 **Autrice:** **Arthygold**

 **Pairing:** **Pas pour l'instant en tout cas mais ça ne** **saurait** **tarder**

 **Disclaimer:** **Tous les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Seul, peu importe à quelle époque je demeurais seul.

Bébé je fus abandonné par mes parents sur une terre déserte avec comme seule compagnie des fourmis. Pourquoi? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter le mépris de mes parents ?

Mais je gardais espoir, espoir qu'un jour tout s'arrangerait.

Sottises...

Je fus mort sans rien, sans personne. Toute ma vie je l'ai consacré aux autres et pourtant aucune trace de mon père, même pas un remerciement.

Au moins je pourrais enfin mourir, c'était déjà ça. J'étais devenu las de cette vie qui n'avait plus aucune importance à mes yeux, plus aucune signification.

Mais bien sûr il a fallu que les dieux soient contre moi, encore. Je fus choisi comme juge. Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir ce rôle et pourtant...

Je fis de mon mieux bien sûr j'étais même content car en rejoignant les rangs du seigneur Hadès je fis connaissance de pas mal de personnes. Comme les deux autres juges. Encore un coup du destin j'imagine. Car par "pure coïncidence" ils se trouvaient être des rejetons de Zeus également. Nous étions donc demi frères, mais eux l'étaient de sang. J'avais espéré que cette fois j'aurai de la compagnie, de l'attention pour celui que je suis. Mais je ne récoltais que votre indifférence. Petit à petit je vous voyais vous éloignez. C'est avec rage que je me rendis compte de notre écart. J'étais le plus faible, le cadet, le boulet des juges. Au fil des années je fini par abandonné.

Je remplis mon rôle qu'on m'a imposé sans plus d'arrière pensé. J'abordais ce masque, je fût ce juge qu'on attendait de moi. Cruel, froid, sans pitié.

Contrairement à mes frères qui incitèrent crainte et respect sur leur chemin, j'eus seulement droit à du mépris.

Rhadamanthe, Minos...

Je vous admire, autant que je vous hais.

Vous aussi mon sort vous était indifférent tout comme mes parents, tout comme tout le monde.

Qui suis-je vraiment à vos yeux, mis à part un simple collègue de travail.

Personne apparemment, même mon titre de juge me fut retiré au cours de la précédente guerre sainte, ce titre que je n'ai jamais voulu mais qui me donnait quand même une identité au sein des enfers.

Mais malgré ça, je ne pouvais me résigner à en vouloir à Kagaho et son Seigneur.

Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, point.

Et le temps passa, je ne saurais dire s'il s'est écoulé rapidement ou justement trop lentement. Il passa et c'est tout. Le cycle se répéta et c'était devenu la routine. La prochaine Guerre Sainte approchait, je le sentais. Cette sensation familière, celle d'être appelé et d'entrer à nouveau dans un corps humain, respirant à l'aide de poumons après deux-cents ans.

La guerre débuta, bien que je n'en sache pas la réelle cause tout comme mes compagnons nous nous battions quand même. Avec peut être l'espoir que _ça_ se terminerait enfin.

Mais il y a bien longtemps que je ne crois plus en l'espoir. Cela ne nous fait plus souffrir que de bien.

Cette fois je mourus en premier et pour couronner le tout ce fut contre un bronze. Glorieux, n'est-ce pas?

En même temps quoi de surprenant à ce que ça soit moi?

Je suis mort, encore et je sais que ça se répétera encore et encore. Alors j'attendis la prochaine guerre comme d'habitude, comme toujours…

Mais...

Mais cette fois fut différente.

Je vis à nouveau cette lueur, une lueur que je connaissais bien. Je ne voulais pas, pas encore. Je me refusais d'aller à sa rencontre, me sentant bien trop bien dans ses Abysses qui certes avait leur noirceur et obscurité mais qui au moi me procurait cette sérénité dont j'avais tant besoin. J'en avais tout simplement marre, marre de cette vie, marre des regards des autres, marre de mon existence.

Puisque de toute façon elle ne servait à rien. Mais encore une fois on ne me demanda pas mon avis. Et ce fut sur cette pensé que Eaque entendis une voix, une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien.

" Reviens parmi nous spectre du garuda"

 _à suivre…_

* * *

 _Voila Voila. C'était court je sais mais bon ce n'est que le prologue cher(e)s ami(e)s._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 1._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre!**

 **Je remercie du fonds du cœur ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Notamment Enjel. Symphony, Dumini et Titanic492. Ça m'a fait très plaisir et comme je débutais dans le monde de l'écriture, j'avoue que je stressais pas mal. Ravie de constater que la fic plait^^ J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

"...re..que" fit une voix lointaine "sire ea.."

Eaque émergea de ses songes pesant pour revenir à la dure réalité. Grognant, il se releva un peu et bailla un grand coup.

"Messire Eaque ! Vous êtes réveillé ! " s'écria cette personne

Embrouillé, il essaya de chercher des repères autres que cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler. Lui prodiguant un majestueux mal de tête.

"Sire Eaque quel bonheur de vous revoir !" continua la voix qu'il commençait petit à petit à reconnaître

" Vio.. Violate?" demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante et pâteuse, sa voix toute sèche ne fit ressortir que des sons étouffés à peine compréhensibles. Heureusement pour lui, la spectre comprit la situation très rapidement et lui tendit un verre qu'il but instantanément, puis la remercie d'un hochement de tête.

Ayant les idées plus claires, des innombrables questions se mirent fuser dans sa tête.

 _Où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Que s'est-il passé ? La guerre Sainte est-elle fine ? Avons-nous seulement gagné ?_

"Violate, explications, je te prie?" demanda-t-il

"Il est compliqué d'en avoir le cœur net, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que Sa majesté Hadès, ainsi que le Seigneur Poséidon et la déesse Athéna ont signé un traité de paix. De ce fait tout guerrier sanctuaires confondu fut ramené à la vie. "

"Que veux-tu dire ?" ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire

 _C'est impossible. Un traité de paix. On a tous été ressuscité ? Alors ça veut dire que…_

Le juge fut pris d'un vertige. Ces révélations soudaines avaient le don de le retourner le cerveau. Sans vouloir être irrespectueux ou ingrat, il n'avait aucunement envie d'être ramené à la vie juste pour mener une vie normale. Si c'est comme ça, il préfère encore retourner au champ de bataille et sacrifier sa vie pour son seigneur. Il ne veut pas faire face à tout le monde, surtout pas ses frères.

"Sire Eaque, il faudrait vous préparer tout le monde vous attend."

"Comment ça ?"

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a peu, tout le monde a été ressuscités et il se trouve qu'ils sont tous à Giudecca."

 _Ah d'accord comme la plupart sont morts en enfer, ils ont tous été ressuscités au même endroit._ , conclut-il

"Bon, j'imagine que je dois les rejoindre c'est bien ça ?"

"Exact seigneur."

"Mais je suis le dernier ou bien…"

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas très sûre, mais je pense qu'il manque encore le cancer et un des deux gémeaux"

"Très bien. Bon bah allons-y alors." soupira-t-il bien malgré lui

Arrivé à la salle de trône. L'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse. Les chevaliers d'Athéna se trouvaient d'une part de la salle, tous éparpillés de ce côté, alors que les spectres étaient à l'opposé. Apparemment le courant avait encore du mal à passer. Ce qui est compréhensible, ils viennent tous de sortir d'un long sommeil duquel ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir.

Cela ne semblait pas se limiter aux différents sanctuaires. Eaque pouvait remarquer qu'il y avait également des tensions au sein du même sanctuaire. Chacun était seul dans son coin, ou bien en train de discuter en groupe de trois, tout au plus.

Comme le poisson et le cancer qui tentaient avoir une conversation d'antan. Ou les les anciens, qui parcourait la salle avec de yeux bienveillants, toutefois inquiets en voyant le lion ignorer quelques uns de ses frères d'armes comme l'aîné des gémeaux et le capricorne ou bien comme le verseau qui jetait par moments des oeillades discrètes au scorpion qui ne faisait nullement attention à lui.

Haussant les épaules, le Garuda se dirigea à son tour vers ses compagnons, suivi de Violate.

Aucunement surpris du quotidien qui s'écoulait parmi ses semblables, il se mit à les inspecter eux aussi, les analysant un par un. Rien n'avait semblé changé, en tout cas pas concrètement aux yeux du brun.

Comme à leur habitude, ses deux frères s'étaient exclus du groupe pour parler entre eux. Leurs subordonnés, jamais bien loin d'eux faisaient de même en toute quiétude.

Il remarqua aussi le bénou adossé contre un pilier, portant toujours cette mine crispée et associale.

Le son caractéristique des portes en marbre qui s'ouvrait en grand arracha le Garuda à sa contemplation de ses frères d'armes.

L'entrebâillement de la porte laissa voir les manquant à l'appel qui en franchirent le seuil . Ce fut un Deathmask blasé et grognon qui fit son entrée en premier, suivi de près par le second jumeau qui se dirigea immédiatement vers son frère sans jeter un regard vers les autres.

Un peu plus tard, les trois divinités apparurent devant le trône.

Et ce fut Athéna avec son éternel sourire bienveillant qui fit surface de nul part en compagnie du Dieu des océans qui abordait un sourire espiègle, accompagné par trois de ses guerriers.

Hadès fut le dernier à apparaître et incita aussitôt le respect venant de ses guerriers.

Majestueux comme un son habitude, une lueur pourtant différente à celle qu'ils connaissaient brillait désormais dans ses yeux. Comme une sorte de mélancolie et de tristesse. Personne ne pouvait le dire avec certitude. Mais Eaque avait semblé comprendre ce que cela impliquait, tout comme ses frères juges d'ailleurs.

Souriant, comme pour les rassures, la déesse prit la parole devant les les troupes.

"Chers chevaliers, spectres ravie de tous vous revoir." commença doucement la déesse

"Avant tout, je pense qu'on vous doit quelques explications…" continua le maître des enfers

"Ouais un peu quand même, car là, on pige que dalle !" ajouta le cancer

"Chevalier du cancer, je vous prierais d'avoir un minimum de respect envers vos supérieurs." clama la déesse n'appréciant que peu les manières de son chevalier

"Oh c'est bon et puis vous avez oublié qui il est ?! Je vous signale qu'il a tous voulu nous tuer ! Comment pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ?!"

"Ben techniquement t'était déjà mort toi non ?" ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un certain poisson

"Aphro c'est pas le moment là tu vois ?" grogna-t-il

"En même temps il n'a pas tort pour une fois, pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait faire la paix avec des ennemis." répliqua Aiolia

"Aiolia n'en rajoute pas !" rouspéta Aiolos

"Pardon grand frère, mais…"

"Que c'est mignon…" gloussa Aphrodite

"Le ferme Aphrodite !" grogna le lion

"Cela suffit !" rugit Poséidon qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté silencieux. "Vous pourriez arrêter vos enfantillages? Il y a 'dès et Athy qui essayent d'expliquer quelques choses-là."

"Posy !" s'exclamèrent les deux concernés dut à leur surnom

"Et puis franchement", continua-t-il sans faire attention aux deux autres divinités "vous avez été ressuscité, que demander de mieux. La vie est belle, faut en profiter !" ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire pub de dentifrice.

Il y eut un silence de stupeur, tout le monde restait coi à la vue de cette divinité qui visiblement ne faisait pas son âge. Connaissant leur seigneur pour l'avoir côtoyé un moment, les marinas ne laissèrent échapper qu'un soupir.

"Très bien, je pense que tout le monde s'est calmé donc poursuivons."

"Bien dis ma petite Athy!"

"Mon oncle, j'ai énormément de respect pour vous, mais cessez avec ce surnom débile, je vous en serais reconnaissant." Lui demanda Athena en faisant la moue.

"Oui pour moi aussi, je te prie" cru bon de dire Hadès " Comment veux-tu que je sois crédible envers mes hommes après ?"

"pff… Vous êtes pas marrant." Bouda le souverain des mers

La petite querelle entre les trois divinités eut au moins l'effet le d'alléger l'ambiance assez lourde.

Certains eurent un petit rire moqueur alors que d'autre, étaient bien trop stupéfait de découvrir cet aspect de leur déesse ou encore de leur Seigneur.

" Hum hm, " toussota Hadès un peu gêné "reprenons si vous le voulez bien. Alors pour commencer, j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de vous pour tout le mal que j'ai fait. Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien mes actions. Mais c'est une histoire bien plus complexe que ça. Je pense que mes juges seront plus aptes à vous expliquer que moi."

Les trois juges qui avaient déjà compris la situation s'avancèrent au milieu de la pièce.

D'un commun accord, le premier prit la parole.

"Pour commencer sachez que le Hadès que vous avez combattu pendant toutes ces guerres n'était pas vraiment notre seigneur." commença Rhadamanthe

"Comment ça ?" demanda Shion

"Eh bien… ", continua le griffon "A chaque réincarnation de sa majesté Hadès il y a comme une antiquité qui prend le dessus sur notre seigneur."

"Du coup," termina le Garuda « à chaque fois pendant la période où le seigneur Hadès est le plus vulnérable, c'est-à-dire juste après sa réincarnation, une antiquité encore inconnue le possède, nous n'avons jamais pu y faire quelque chose contre et nous en sommes navrés."

"Et vous vous continuez à le suivre alors que vous savez très bien que ce n'est même pas votre dieu ?" demanda abasourdi Aiolia

"Je vous l'ai dit, nous n'y pouvons rien."

"Nous ne pouvions pas nous rebeller car il restait quand même notre seigneur." poursuivit le Griffon

Il y eut un silence. Les marinas étaient perplexes, mais pas plus que ça. En même temps ça ne les concernait pas trop. Du côté d'Athéna par contre beaucoup étaient révulsés ou bien dégoûtés. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose. S'ils avaient su… les guerres auraient été finies bien rapidement.

"Mais alors, si je puis-je me permettre seigneur Hades. Pourquoi n'est ce pas arriver cette fois-ci? Enfin je veux dire, vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'être sous l'influence d'une quelconque antiquité." demanda le taureau perplexe

"Je dois avouer que je ne le sais moi-même. Peut-être que le pouvoir de cette entité s'est affaibli."répondit le seigneur des enfers pensif

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai demandé à mon père de tous vous ressuscitez afin qu'on puisse tous enfin vivre en paix, sans guerre, sans combat, ni de sang qui coule constamment." fit Athéna " Nous avons donc signé un traité de paix entre nos trois sanctuaires."

"Il y aura donc aussi souvent des ambassadeurs de différents sanctuaires qui viendront séjourner dans chaque sanctuaire pour renforcer les liens entre les dits sanctuaires." continua le dieu des mers, " C'est pourquoi j'ai ramené quelques uns de mes généraux avec moi."

"Oui et je propose que nous choisissions directement qui iraient où", termina Hadès "Minos, tu iras en premier chez ma nièce et Rhadamanthe, tu iras chez Posy."

Les deux concernés s'agenouillèrent et s'exclamèrent en parfaite harmonie :

"À vos ordres seigneur Hadès."

"Pour ce qui est de moi, je laisserai Saga aux enfers et enverrai Camus chez Poséidon."

"D'ailleurs ma chère nièce, j'aimerais bien récupérer mon dragon des mers si ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Mon oncle nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et je vous ai déjà clairement dit que je ne vous céderai pas Kanon. Maintenant, c'est un chevalier."

"Mais il était déjà un marina avant d'être un chevalier. Je pense que sa place est auprès de moi et ses anciens camarades." Fit le dieu en ne lâchant pas la grappe

"Puisque je vous dis qu'il est maintenant un chevalier…"

"Si c'est comme ça, autant demandé au principal concerné non ?" proposa le souverain des mers

"Kanon ? Préfères-tu rentrer avec Poséidon ou bien avec ton frère et tes frères d'armes ?" demanda doucement Athéna bien qu'on sentait une certaine tension dans sa voix

"Je…"

Kanon ne savait plus où se mettre. Cette situation le mettait, mais alors vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Il suffit, vous ne voyez pas que vous le gênez avec vos chamailleries. Si c'est comme ça nous allons procéder autrement. Posy, il restera deux semaines chez toi et vice-versa du côté d'Athéna. Après, on verra bien chez qui il veut rester. Cela te convient chevalier ?"

"Généraux des mers !" corrigea de suite Poséidon

"Laissez le terminer!"

"Je… oui merci seigneur Hadès"

"Parfait"

"Bon avec tout ça, nous n'avons toujours pas fini. Baian tu iras chez Athy et Kaasa chez 'dès", conclut Poséidon " Sorrento, tu rentres avec moi."

"Bien, ce sera tout. N'oubliez pas que malgré le fait que nos sanctuaires soient désormais en paix, cela n'empêche pas d'attaques extérieures. Nous n'avons toujours aucune information concernant cette entité inconnue qui pourrait s'avérer être une menace plus sérieuse. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, profitez de cette seconde chance qui vous ai offerte mais ne baissez jamais, ô grand jamais votre garde! Maintenant, ceux qui devaient venir à mon sanctuaire, veuillez vous approcher, nous rentrons au sanctuaire. J'ai laissé les autres sans nouvelles depuis, je n'ose imaginer leur état d'esprit en ce moment" fait la déesse pensive

"Pareil pour moi. Grand frère, tu nous tiens informé s'il y a quelque chose qui se passe."

"Sans faute."

La salle se vida aussitôt, ne restant plus que quelques spectres, le Garuda ainsi que les guerriers venus séjourner quelque temps.

"Mes très chers spectres, j'imagine que ça n'a pas été très facile pour vous. Mais je tiens à vous remercier et vous féliciter. Bien que nous ayons perdu, vous avez fait de votre mieux et vous avez combattu jusqu'au bout en mon nom."

"Nous vous remercions seigneur !" crièrent les spectres en cœur

Par contre nos deux invités étaient complètement ébahis. Surtout le gémeau, puisque Kaasa n'avait pas eu affaire à eux. C'était ça leurs (anciens) ennemis ?! Saga n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

"Comme il nous manque Rhadamanthe et Minos", reprit Hadès "Rune, tu remplaceras Minos au tribunal et Valentine, tu te chargeras de la paperasse de Rhadamanthe."

"Bien votre majesté !"

"Et pour le chevalier et le marina ? ", demanda un spectre

"J'y viens, Myu pourrais-tu leur confier des chambres?"

"Oui bien sûr"

"Mais seigneur ?" demanda Violate "Est-ce que dame Pandore a également été ramené à la vie comme nous autres ?"

"Eh bien, comme ce n'était pas une guerrière, elle a simplement ressuscité en tant qu'humaine. Sa mémoire a aussi été effacée".

"Je vois", fit Violate bien qu'elle soit un peu déçue d'être maintenant la seule fille aux enfers

"Eaque ?"

"Oui votre majesté"

"Désormais tu prends les commandes du tribunal, comme tu es le seul juge restant."

"Bien seigneur"

Eaque remarqua que Hadès le fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Se sentant comme sondé jusqu'au plus profond de son être, il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et demanda à son Seigneur s'il privait se retirer prétextant une fatigue. Cela lui fut bien rapidement accordé et il prit déjà la direction des portes. Ayant l'impression qu'il suffoquait, c'est avec hâte qu'il l'ouvrir la porte pour la refermer aussitôt sortit. Soufflant un bon coup, il prit la direction de sa suite, regardant constamment le sol et étant perdu dans ses pensé il ne fit pas attention et percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

"Tu ne peux pas faire un peu plus attention petit imprudent?!" crasha presque la personne qu'il avait bousculé par mégarde

"Je suis déso…"

Le reste de sa phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge tellement il fut surpris de voir à qui il avait affaire.

 _à suivre…_

* * *

 _Voila Voila_

 _J'espère que les persos ne sont pas trop OOC. Pour ce qui est de Poséidon, je l'aime bien avec ce_ _côté_ _un peu gamin que j'avais retrouvé dans pas mal de fics. Je n'ai pas fait ressusciter les guerriers d'Asgard parce que je sais que si le fais je n'écrirai que rarement sur eux._

 _J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et je vous dis à bientôt^^_

 _Byee_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Eh oui, ça a été rapide mais comme c'est bientôt la rentrée, je sais déjà d** **'avance** **que j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. Pour l'instant j'en suis au chapitre 6 et ce n'est que la moitié ou même pas (misère T.T) enfin pour vous ça fera plus de lecture** **;)**

 **Mais avant tout je réponds aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires :**

 **Titanic492** **: Haha non, tu n'es pas la seule, ça lui va bien hein? J'aime bien le faire gamin. Je te dois un grand merci pour le site que tu m'as donné. Sans ça, je crois que vos yeux auraient saigné** **XD** **.**

 **glacefraicheur** **: Je crois qu'on est deux à être fan de Camus :) J'imagine que tu vois déjà avec qui il va finir. En tout cas, je te remercie pour l** **a** **review que tu m'as laissé (la plus longue d'ailleurs). Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire pla** **ît.**

 **Dumini** **: Toi aussi tu trouves haha? Et tu as raison cette personne n'est pas ce que je peux qualifier d'aimable, enfin, tu verras bien ^^**

 **Bon, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Eaque écarquilla les yeux quand il eut conscience à qui il avait affaire.

"Grr, Hypnos, je t'avais bien dit qu'il suffisait de nous téléporter !" reprit ladite personne

"Thanatos combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter. Ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout." répondit le dénommé Hypnos

Eaque n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les dieux jumeaux ici, à Giudecca. Alors qu'ils ne quittaient jamais leur si précieux Elysion. Un peu maladroit, il mit un genou a terre et balbutia des excuses. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on bousculait le dieu de la mort, il y avait donc de quoi être intimidé.

"Je…", commença le juge hésitant "Veuillez me pardonner seigneurs."

"tss…"

"Bon Thanatos, le seigneur Hadès nous attend, juge Eaque." fait-il en hochant la tête comme salut

Les dieux jumeaux s'en allèrent et rentrèrent dans la salle de trône. L'un impassible et l'autre en étouffant un juron.

Eaque se releva et partit en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Une fois arrivé, il s'esclaffa sur son lit d'épuisement.

 _Par Hadès, je ne pensais pas qu'une simple réunion pouvait être si épuisante…_

 _Minos et Rhadamanthe sont partis et le seigneur Hadès m'a confié les tribunaux. En_ _serais_ _-je capable ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de les_ _gérer, en tout cas pas seul._ _._

 _Et puis il y a les dieux jumeaux… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là_ _? Il est étrange de les trouver hors d'Elysion_ _… Soit, ça ne devrait pas me préoccuper._

Dans la salle de trône

"Vous voilà enfin." s'exclama Hadès

"Nous avons été comment dire, un peu retardé..." fit calmement Hypnos

"Comment ça, c'est cet enfoiré qui m'a foncé dessus !"

"Thanatos ton langage !"

Hypnos était las du comportement de son frère. Lui aussi était fatigué, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour crier à bout champ. Hadès les avait convoqués au plus vite pour parler d'une affaire importante. Et bien sûr, il fallait que cela soit hors d'Elysion. Du coup, son frère avait été infernal.

"Dites seigneur Hadès, juste pour être sur. _Il_ n'est toujours pas au courant?"

"Non et je préfère que cela reste comme ça. Mais là n'est pas l'objet de votre venue. Si je vous ai expressément demandé, c'est pour parler de cette antiquité qui se sert de moi depuis bien trop longtemps."

"Savez-vous enfin de qui il s'agit?"

"Non pas encore, malheureusement. Il cache son cosmos et il se peut bien qu'ils soient plusieurs."

"Bien il faudrait faire attention."

"Oui, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous veniez plus souvent pour surveiller les alentours."

"Quoi, je devrais fréquenter ces vermines quotidiennement !", s'écria le dieu de la mort qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté silencieux. En même temps, il n'en a rien à faire de tout ça. À la limite qu'on lui donne le nom de cette entité, qu'il aille lui botter le cul, lais faire causette, nan c'est pas pour lui ça.

"Oui et c'est un ordre Thanatos" lui répond son souverain d'un ton sans appel

"Il sera fait selon vos ordres seigneur Hadès"

"Hein quoi non moi, je suis pas d'accord !" Protesta le Dieu de la Mort, non mais c'est quoi ces manières, lui aussi il a un avis!

"Thanatos tais-toi un peu"

"Seigneur Hadès si vous le permettez" fit Hypnos en demanda s'ils pouvaient disposer

"Oui, j'aimerais que vous veniez chaque semaine pour voir comment l'affaire évolue."

"HEIN ! Chaque semaine !" Scandalisa Thanatos

Hypnos lui mit une claque derrière la tête et le traîna jusqu'au mur des lamentations.

"Mais aie. Putain Hypnos ça fait mal bordel !"

À nouveau, le dieu du sommeil lui frappa l'arrière crâne sans une once de douceur.

"Mais AIE !"

"Ton langage ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire !"

"Oh, c'est bon t'es pas ma mère"

Là, cette fois, on entendit un grand cri provenant de l'espace hyperdimensionel. Inutile de préciser à qui appartenait le cri en question.

Hadès retint un petit sourire. Ces deux-là alors, ils ne changeront donc jamais et dire que cela faisait des millénaires qu'ils étaient à ses côtés.

Hadès retourna alors à ses occupations. C'est-à-dire réfléchir sur la situation, car ils étaient en danger, les enfers étaient en danger, la paix naissante entre les divinités était en danger, mais surtout leur secret le mieux gardé, _il_ était en danger. Et ce fut avec pleines inquiétudes que le souverain des enfers se mit au travail.

Au sanctuaire

Athéna et ses troupes arrivèrent enfin au sanctuaire. Les bronzes les attendaient déjà de pied ferme, ne semblant pas ravi de se rendre compte que leur déesse avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication.

"Saori !" s'écria pégase en se précipitant vers eux

"Princesse où étiez-vous passée ?" commença le dragon "Nous nous étions fait du sang d'encre. Que ?! Mû ? Masque de mort, Vieux maître !"

"Mais…" lâcha le phénix "Ce n'est pas possible vous étiez tous morts !"

"Si vous m'aviez laissé m'exprimer, vous sauriez que j'ai demandé à mon père de tous les ressusciter ainsi que les spectres et les marinas avec qui j'ai signé un traité de paix."

"HEIN !" lâcha les bronzes au complet

"Mais… et mon maître?" Demanda le cygne hésitant en n'apperçevant pas le verseau parmi la foule

"Et Saga et Kanon ? Ne sont-ils pas revenus ?" fit Andromède "Et pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit?"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ?" demanda Seiya en désignant Minos et Baian

"Une question à la fois, je vous prie. Camus et parti au sanctuaire sous-marin, Hyoga. Pour les gémeaux, j'ai laissé Saga aux enfers pour renforcer les liens entre les différents sanctuaires, Shun. Kanon… c'est une autre affaire, dites vous qu'il est comme Saga en mission au sanctuaire sous marin. Et leur présence, Seiya est pour la même raison. Et le pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dis est simple. Je n'étais pas sûre que ça allait marcher. Il était préférable de ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs."

"Ah, d'accord, je vois. En tout cas ravi de vous voir parmi nous." commenta Shun avec un sourire aux lèvres

"Que ?! Shun ? Ça ne te choque pas ?"

"Si bien sûr, mais on va devoir cohabiter ensemble maintenant alors autant avoir de bonnes relations." répondit le saint d'Andromède

"Sinon qui se proposerait pour héberger nos deux invités ?" demanda la déesse

"Moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais je ne promets pas le confort." proposa Dokho

"Oui, je ne serai pas contre une compagnie" rajouta Aphrodite en faisant les yeux doux aux deux invités.

"Très bien. Baian tu iras chez Dokho et Minos chez Aphrodite. Aucune objection?"

En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient refuser. Chacun partait donc vers son temple, à quelques exceptions près. Comme par exemple les deux frères qui partirent rattraper leurs années de retard.

Baian suivit la balance et Minos le poisson.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai Shion, tu reprends ta place en tant que pope. Je ne pense pas que Saga et Aiolos soient prêt à endosser ce rôle. Il ne reste donc que toi. Mais si ça te dérange, je comprendrais parfaitement, après tout cela fait des décennies que tu me sers avec une loyauté sans égal."

"Ce sera un honneur de vous servir à nouveau déesse." répondit Shion humblement

"Bien, je te remercie. Vous autres, regagnez vos temples." ordonna-t-elle

"Oui Athéna !"

Les bronzes quant à eux avaient leurs appartements au treizième temple donc ils suivirent la déesse. Sur le chemin, il discuèretern dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tous heureux que leurs aînés soient de retour.

Au sanctuaire sous-marin

Camus restait perplexe. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé lui? Il y avait déjà Kanon, non ? Il était d'autant plus perturbé du fait que le scorpion ne voulait toujours pas lui parler. Cela attristait le verseau car pour lui Milo avait toujours été le seul à le considérer comme son ami, c'était le seul pour qui Camus pouvait décréter avoir de l'affection en dehors de ses élèves.

Quand il mit les pieds au sanctuaire pour la toute première fois quand il était gosse, le petit scorpion avait été le seul à lui tendre une main amicale dans ce vaste monde qu'il ne découvrait qu'à peine. Il ne comprenait même pas le grec à cette époque et Milo lui avait été d'une grande aide.

En plus, il aurait bien voulu revoir son disciple au plus vite. Il était un peu comme son fils, celui pour qui il était mort.

En pensant à cela de sombres pensées lui reviennent en mémoire, notamment son autre disciple qui était mort il y a bien longtemps. Ce jour-là, il avait su cacher sa tristesse derrière son masque de froideur, un chevalier des glaces devait s'abstenir de tous sentiments néfastes à son devoir. Voilà ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on les ignore qu'ils ne sont plus présents. Car la blessure de l'âme perdure et ne se renfermerait pas de sitôt.

À côté Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'évitaient du regard, les détournant l'un de l'autre.

Après un bon petit moment, ils aperçurent enfin le sanctuaire sous-marin.

Là-bas, les trois marinas restants y attendaient leur seigneur et quand il fut arrivé leur hauteur, ils s'agenouillèrent consécutivement.

Kanon été resté en retrait derrière les autres, étant un peu gêné de se retrouver devant les personnes avec qui il avait passé une majeure partie de sa précédente vie et qu'il avait ensuite manipulé sans remords.

Bien qu'ils aient l'air de ne pas lui en vouloir, enfin pas trop. Il eut quand même droit à un petit regard meurtrier de la part du Scylla et du Chrysaor .

Isaac lui était trop surpris de voir son ancien maître revenir avec son Seigneur pour se préoccuper du cas de Kanon. Camus devait lui aussi l'avoir remarqué, car il se dirigea, les membres tout tremblants vers lui.

"I… Isaac… c'est…vraiment toi ?" fit-il en essayent de cacher les tressaillements dans sa voix

"Oui, maître Camus" fit le kraken "J'ai été sauvé par le seigneur Poséidon et Kanon ce jour-là."

"Oh mon dieu mon petit Isaac, moi qui te croyais mort",fit Camus l'enlaçant tout ému de revoir son ancien disciple, en vie.

Kanon était surpris, il avait le souvenir d'un Camus bien plus froid. Isaac aussi apparemment, car il ne savait comment réagir et resta alors sans rien faire entre les bras étonnamment chauds de son maître. Il se retrouvait comme propulsé en enfance où le verseau se chargeait de les rassurer lui et Hyoga en leur racontant une histoire avec un bon chocolat chaud avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit en embrassant leurs fronts. Alors non, le onzième gardien n'avait pas toujours été de nature impassible et sans émotions, ou en tout cas pas avec ses élèves.

Mais il était rare qu'il se montre sentimental en public, d'où la déconcertation du marina au geste de son tuteur. Mais il était bien loin de déprécier l'étreinte et l'accepta avec joie.

"Nous sommes de retour, j'imagine que vous vous connaissez pour la plupart si ce n'est pas le cas, eh bien vous ferez amis amis plus tard! Je ne vais pas me compliquer la vie. Isaac, je vois que tu t'es dévoué à rester avec ton maître. Kanon tu reprends ton écaille ton pilier et tout le tralala… Ah oui toi, tu hébergeras également Rhadamanthe, comme ça vous pourrez enterrer les haches de guerre, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?" fit-il moqueur

"Que ! Quoi ! Non !" crièrent-ils d'une même voix

"On ne conteste pas mes ordres petits dragons. Prends cela comme une petite vengeance de ma part pour ce que tu m'as fait Kanon." fit-il avec un clin d'œil

"Hein non mais ça n'a rien à voir! Punissez-moi si vous voulez, mais d'une autre manière !"

"Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me mêlez à cette affaire." s'indigna la Whyvern

Non, Rhadamathe ne voyait vraiment pas et c'était quoi cette histoire de vengeance? Oh pourquoi est-ce que son seigneur l'avait-il envoyé au sanctuaire sous-marin alors qu'il savait très bien que l'autre y serait aussi?

"Bon ça suffit ! Vous allez cohabiter ensemble, que vous le vouliez ou non ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire moi !" fit le maître des lieux

"D'autres choses comme flirter avec les demoiselles seigneur" lâcha Sorrento

"Que ! Sorento ! Quoi qu'il en soit vous n'avez pas à discuter mes ordres !"

"Avouez que Sorrente n'a pas tort seigneur" fit Io

"Je ne me fais même plus respecter ici." pleurnicha le dieu

"Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix" grommela Kanon

"Exactement ! Bon moi, je vous laisse! Faites ce que bon vous semble pendant ce temps."

Après cela, Isaac partit avec son maître parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Kanon demanda à Rhadamanthe de le suivre bien malgré lui. Le reste s'éparpilla un peu partout. Sorrento partit s'entraîner à sa flûte, Krishna méditait et Io prit l'initiative de dormir, le sommeil c'est important!

Et Poséidon… il est préférable de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait en ce moment...

Aux enfers

Eaque s'écroula sur la pile de dossiers qui s'entassait sur son bureau.

"Pff encore de la paperasse."

Eaque soupira. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, mais le juge pouvait vous affirmer que gérer les enfers seuls, c'est, mais alors très crevant. Ne rêvant que de son lit et une bonne nuit de sommeil, le juge ne pouvait se permettre de négliger son travail. De plus maintenant que Rhadamanthe et Minos ne sont plus là, il devait aussi faire leurs documents. Déjà, qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Entrer"

"Messire Eaque ? Voici les dossiers de Rune et de Valentine. Il faudrait que vous y jetiez un œil." fit Violate en déposant les dossiers sur le bureau du juge

"Pff"

"Bon, eh bien, je vous laisse, je dois aller à la septième prison. Vous devriez penser à sortir un peu, cela vous ferait du bien." proposa gentiment Violate

"Je te remercie, mais c'est bon et puis j'ai encore pas mal de boulot."

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur les subordonnés de ses frères les juges pour faire une partie du travail. Eaque se mit donc contre son gré à relire les documents que venaient d'arriver.

Après deux heures, il se décida à faire une pause. Il s'étira, mit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau qui ne ressemblait plus qu'un un amas de feuilles, le bois n'était quasiment plus visible, tellement les dossiers prenaient de la place. Plutôt satisfait de son rangement, il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il se promena ensuite dans les couloirs et salua Saga au passage qui lui rendit son salut poliment avec un petit sourire au coin. Comparé à l'autre marina qui s'amusait à faire des blagues de mauvais goût en prenant forme et visage d'autrui, Saga avait su se faire apprécier par les habitants des enfers.

Le Garuda s'arrêta brusquement dans sa démarche en remarquant deux silhouettes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé croiser ici… Les dieux jumeaux ! En personne! Décidément, il allait pleuvoir des poules! Les voir deux jours d'affilée relevait du miracle ou un très mauvais présage.

Sa curiosité piqué au vif, il se fit discret et se cacha derrière un mur, masquant son cosmos comme il le put.

Hypnos et Thanatos marchaient dans les couloirs en se dirigeant vers... nulle part en fait. En même temps, ce n'est pas souvent qu'ils viennent ici. Alors ils font une petite visite touristique avec comme guide eux-mêmes! Ils pouvaient bien se permettre cela, après tout ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient quelque chose de mieux à faire!

" Ho ça me saoule de rester ici!" se plaignit d'un ton colérique le dieu de la mort

"Thanatos" fit son frère menaçant

"Ouais ouais désolé." lâcha Thanatos en se remémorant la dernière fois "N'empêche que je ne voie pas pourquoi on est là. Ça fait des siècles que c'est comme ça, des siècles que lui ne sait rien et pourtant, on nous demande de le surveiller?!"

" Le seigneur Hadès l'a demandé alors fait ce qu'on te dit de faire en tais-toi"

 _Hein "lui"? Surveiller qui ? Les dieux jumeaux avaient donc une mission. Ça expliquait leur présence ici._ , songea le juge

Eaque était intrigué. Voulant entendre avec plus de précision ce qui était dit, il tenta de se rapprocher d'un pas. Malheureusemnt pour lui, on ne pouvait berner un Dieu comme ça.

"Qui va là !?" rugit Thanatos

Eaque se fit tout petit et ne ne réfléchit pas plus avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le plus discrètement possible bien sûr. Dommage, car il rata la fin de leur discussion qui lui aurait permis de comprendre un peu mieux de quoi ils parlaient.

"Calme toi Thanatos. Il s'agit sûrement d'un spectre. N'oublie pas que nous sommes en plein dans les quartiers des juges. Il ne peut s'agir que d'un spectre ou bien..."

"Lui?" demanda son frère

"C'est probable" fit Hypnos "Bon allons faire notre rapport au seigneur Hadès."

"Notre rapport ? Mais on n'a rien fait à part glander dans ses couloirs vides et espionner l'autre-là!"

" Mon cher frère je me demande encore si tu le fais exprès ou pas. N'est-ce pas exactement ce que nous a demandé le seigneur Hadès ?" fit Hypnos légèrement agacé

Du côté de notre cher Garuda. Il était essoufflé, il avait couru le marathon de sa vie. Il arriva devant la salle d'entraînement et se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Il rentra alors dans la salle et son entrée soudaine et un peu brusque avait pour résultat de faire retourner tous les regards sur sa personne. Ils le fixaient avec surprise, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à la venue d'un juge.

Qu'est qu'ils avaient à le regarder comme ça? Était-ce si surprenant qu'il vienne s'entraîner ? Sa réputation n'était pas superbe non plus, cela doit en être la cause. Il parcourut alors la salle, à la recherche d'un adversaire quand il aperçut Kagaho au fond.

Là, se fut à son tour d'être ébahi. Lui ? Le bénou ? Celui qui s'isolait des autres, qui ne participait jamais à ce genre de rassemblement? Voilà qui était curieux, sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas avaient déjà pris la direction du bénou.

Kagaho se tenait tranquillement dans son coin comme à son habitude quand il vit arriver vers lui la personne la plus improbable de s'intéresser à lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il abruptement et sèchement

"Déjà, tu me dois plus de respect et deuxièmement j'aimerais que tu t'entraînes avec moi."

"Ton respect, tu peux te le foutre là ou je le pense. En plus, qui a du respect pour toi franchement ? Le juge déchu ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter ta requête." le défia-t-il

Eaque avait serré les poings tout le long du récit en cachant sa colère et sa tristesse aussi. Sa tristesse de voir que malgré tous ses efforts, il inspirait uniquement le mépris d'autrui, qu'il demeurait le plus faible. Il le savait tout ça, mais cela avait un bien plus grand impact quand il était dit de la bouche des autres.

Mais il ne pouvait se laisser marcher dessus. Le bénou avait certes pris sa place pendant un temps, mais ce n'est aucunement une raison pour lui parler sur ce ton.

"Très bien alors je te propose un marché. Je te défis en duel. Si tu gagnes, tu aurais le droit de me traiter comme tu le souhaites, tu pourrais même reprendre ma place si cela te chante, par contre si c'est moi qui gagne, tu te mettras à mes ordres et tu n'auras plus rien à redire à ce sujet." lui proposa Eaque calmement, maîtriser ses émotions avait été la première chose à laquelle il s'était exercé. Il avait trouvé ça capital pour peaufiner son masque porcelaine qui en leurrait plus d'un.

Le bénou était relativement réticent. Le défi était risqué. Il se mit à fixer le Garuda droit dans les yeux, comme pour mesurer son sérieux. Il fut surpris, il l'y lut de la détermination ainsi qu'une grande tristesse et le bénou ne saurait dire par quoi elle était causée. Peut-être par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais sur ce moment-là il se sentit mal. Il ne le pensait pas, il avait juste agacé que son Seigneur lui demande de se sociabiliser un peu et par ce fait se mélanger avec les autres et en bref faire des choses auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie.

Déjà de mauvaise humeur, le fait que quelqu'un vienne à sa rencontre ne pouvait qu'empirer les choses. et l'Egyptien ne pouvait qu'être désolé que ça soit tombé sur le Garuda envers qui il n'avait à proprement parler aucun problème.

Après une once d'hésitation à peine perceptible, il accepta.

Pour réponse, le brun lui sourit en l'invita à le suivre.

Ils se mirent ensuite au milieu de la salle en position de garde. Les quelques spectres présents se rassemblèrent pour regarder le spectacle.

Ils commencèrent leur duel en s'élançant l'un pour l'autre poing armé. Sans cosmos bien sûr, sinon cela durerait bien trop longtemps et ils avaient une vie quand même! Leur combat dura une bonne demi-heure.

Ce fut Eaque le gagnant. À la surprise de tous, il n'obligea pas Kagaho à se mettre sous ses ordres, mais il demanda quand même à ce qu'il respecte un minimum ses supérieurs. Et c'est sous les regards incrédules de toutes les personnes présentes, dont Kagaho qu'Eaque quitta la salle en se dirigeant vers son bureau, d'un pas mesuré et noble.

Il ne vit donc pas les deux divinités qu'il avait en quelque sorte espionnées se trouvant en haut des gradins. Ils avaient bien entendu put apprécier le combat en entier et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux avec un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres.

Une heure plus tard

Eaque finissait de remplir quelques documents qu'il avait laissés traîner tout à l'heure. Mine de rien il était épuisé par son combat contre Kagaho. Le bénou était un très bon combattant, mais aussi très solitaire. Voilà pourquoi il détestait particulièrement la foule et être aux ordres de quelqu'un à part Hadès n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui, Eaque le savait ce pour quoi il revint sur sa décision à la fin du combat.

Le juge soupira. Encore une semaine avant que Rhadamanthe et Minos ne reviennent. Il se dépêcha de finir ses dossiers pour aller se reposer. Quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, le faisant sursauter légèrement. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure?

"Entrez"

"C'est moi"

Le garuda avait écarquillé les yeux.

"Kagaho? Que veux-tu?" fit le juge plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

" Écoutez, …"

"Ah, tu me vouvoies maintenant ?" fit le juge ironique

"Laissez-moi terminer, je suis venu pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure."

Le juge l'incita à continuer en hochant de la tête, montrant pas ce fait qu'il avait toute son attention.

" Je... je... suis... Grr, je suis désolé voilà !" lâcha-t-il en détournant le regard, mais où était partie toute son assurance?

Alors la le juge ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'était bien Kagaho _le_ Kagaho arrogant, dédaigneux, irrespectueux et la liste était encore longue qui venait de s'excuser devant lui? Non, il a dû mal interpréter ses paroles. Le travail d'aujourd'hui l'a épuisé et ça avait des répercussions sur son système auditif. Il n'y avait pas meilleure explication.

Pourtant, le bénou avait l'air bien sincère et cela fit douter le Garuda.

"C'est bon ne t'en fais pas et puis j'ai l'habitude" finit-il par répondre, cachant bien qu'il était énormément touché par ces mots

"Hm" fut sa seule réponse " Mais sachez que je ne le pensais pas et pour ce qui du marché, j'ai perdu et il en va de soi à ce que les conditions soient respectées. "

Eaque jaugea le bénou du regard. Était-il sérieux voulait-il... vraiment se mettre à ses ordres ? Lui d'habitude si solitaire, n'acceptant l'autorité de quiconque.

Rélaisant que c'était bien le cas, les commissures des lèvres du juge s'étirerent en un sourire sincère dont il avait oublié l'existence.

"Bien"

 _à suivre..._

* * *

 _Coucou_

 _J'espère que Camus n'est pas trop sensible en comparaison avec son caractère froid mais j'aime le fait qu'il tient à ses élèves comme un père à ses fils._

 _Je préviens que à partir de septembre ça va un peu freiner... ou pas ça dépends mais je préviens_ _quand_ _même._

 _Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et j'attends vos reviews^^_


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous tous,**

 **Voici le chapitre 3**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **3**

Au sanctuaire sous-marin

Il eut une grosse explosion en provenance d'un certain pilier. Sorrento et Krishna soupirèrent de lassitude tandis que Io étouffa un juron.

" Encore eux ! Mais ils n'arrêtent jamais !" hurla le général du Scylla

" Laisse les faire si cela leur chante" fit Sorrento

" Galaxian explosion" rugit une voix

" Enfoiré ! Greatest caution!"

Une deuxième explosion se fit entendre. Elle fut beaucoup plus forte que la précédente que le maître des lieux rappliqua illico presto.

" Mais qu'est-ce... Oh non encore ces deux-là !" gémit Poséidon

" Malheureusement, seigneur" commenta Krishna

" Athy et 'Dès ont intérêt à me rembourser pour les dégâts"

" Mais Seigneur, la déesse Athéna n'a absolument aucun compte à vous rendre puisque c'est vous qui avez insisté pour garder Kanon. Il n'est donc pour le moment ni chevalier, ni marina. Mais comme il se trouve au sanctuaire sous-marin, il en vint de votre responsabilité d'éviter ce genre chose. Assumez et prenez vos responsabilités!"

" Tss pourquoi j'ai fait ça encore." grinça le dieu entre ses dents " He ho vous là! Vous allez arrêter immédiatement c'est compris?! Vous êtes en train de détruire ce que je viens tout juste de reconstruire, vous savez combien ça a coûté après le passage des bronzes?!"

Mais les deux dragons n'avaient que faire des paroles du souverain des lieux. Ils étaient maintenant en train de se battre à main nues. Le dieu soupira. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que ces échanges avaient commencé et il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir emmené le dragon des mers avec lui alors que la Whyvern était également présent, c'était définitivement pas malin du tout venant de sa part. Il se décida à les arrêter d'un bon coup de trident. Heureusement, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, en ayant conscience de la présence de la divinité, mais ça ne les empêchait pas pour autant de se lancer des regards meurtriers.

" Hm désolé seigneur Poséidon, mais c'était la faute de ce connard" fit Kanon en désignant Rhadamanthe

"Répète un peu pour voir?!"

"Pff t'es sourd maintenant ? Quoique plus rien ne m'étonne chez toi"

" Si tu veux tant te battre, il ne suffisait que de le demander." demanda le blond faussement calme

"Quand tu veux" fit le gémeaux en prenant une pose de combat

"STOOOP! cria le dieu des mers " ça suffit, rappelez-vous au moins ce pour quoi vous êtes ici! Pour créer de meilleures liens entre les différents sanctuaires! Alors maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous serrer la main et de vous excuser en bonne et due forme. Et quand cela sera fait, vous me rangerait ce bazar que vous avez causé avec vos bêtises. Est-ce bien compris?"

Les marinas présents reculèrent d'un pas. C'est pas tous les jours que le dieu le plus joyeux et immature élevait la voix. Alors quand ça arrive qu'importe la divinité, fuyez! Kanon et Rhadamanthe avaient l'air de comprendre puisqu'ils se mirent à pâlir en hochant de la tête. Ils s'approchèrent contre leur gré et se tendirent chacun une main.

" Hm désolé" marmonna Kanon en serrant la main du juge

" Hm ouais désolé... de m'être laissé prendre dans tes enfantillages" ajouta le blond rien que pour l'embêter

" Mes enfantillages ! Attends un peu pour…"

Mais le dieu s'était interposé à nouveau.

" Bon nous allons retenir la première partie ok? Maintenant rangez moi ce bazar

"Oui" marmona-t-ils

Le dieu se retira donc en emmenant ses généraux avec. Ne restant plus que Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

Les deux se tenaient à distance respectable, un peu gênés. D'un commun accord, ils se mirent chacun de leur côté pour faire ce que le souverain des mers les avait ordonnés il y a peu. Rhadamanthe regarda du coin de l'œil le dragon des mers. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se braquait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher pour l'énerver.

On est ennemi, on se déteste, se dit-il. Oui, c'est ça, ils se détestaient, non se haïssaient.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de couler sur ce corps magnifique. Attendez, magnifique corps. Ça y est Rhadmanthe a disjoncté. C'est sûrement à cause de la résurrection pensa-t-il pour se rassurer.

Il se mit donc au travail en essayant du mieux qu'il pu d'éviter de poser son regard sur l'homme bien trop proche de lui pour sa santé.

On est ennemi oui rien d'autre, à la limite rivaux, mais rien d'autre, se répéta la Whyvern.

Pendant ce temps Kanon qui avait remarqué du coin de l'oeil les regards inquisiteurs du blond, ne comprit pas la soudaine chaleur qu'il ressentit dans le bas-ventre ainsi le feu qui lui monta inconsciemment aux joues.

Jurant dans sa barbe, il se détourna complètement du spectre, essayant en vain de rester concentré sur sa tâche.

Aux enfers

Eaque se demandait encore s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Mais en tournant la tête sur le côté, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était bel et bien en train de prendre le thé avec les dieux jumeaux.

Il se trouvait là assis, ne sachant quel comportement adopter. Entre le Dieu de la mort qui avait décidé de bouder son frère et le Dieu du sommeil qui sirotait son thé en silence, se moquant ouvertement de son frère intérieurement. Le Garuda ne savait où se mettre.

Alors il essaya du mieux qu'il put d'effacer sa présence, s'enterrant presque sous la table, tellement il était crispé et courbé. C'en était risible.

En réalité Thanatos fulminait dans son coin pour raison très simple. Son frère avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'inviter un spectre, bon un juge serait le terme plus exacte à employer mais il n'empêche qu'il restait un spectre! Hypnos avait donc sans son consentement pris l'initiative d'inviter le juge comme ça, par envie. Il n'était nullement nécessaire de préciser que l'argenté ne prit pas la nouvelle en sautant de joie.

Pour ce qui est du blond, il ne pouvait cacher le fait qu'il ne regrettait en rien d'avoir tout organisé et était plutôt fier de son idée ingénieuse.

Il avait bien aperçu l'intérêt brillant dans les yeux pourtant toujours méprisants et froids de son frère.

Il avait alors organisé ce petit moment de sérénité pour apprécier un breuvage pour en savoir plus sur ce juge dont il ne connaissait pas beaucoup et même temps bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Il voulait savoir pourquoi cet humain avait semblé piqué la curiosité de Thanatos bien que celui-ci tentait de le cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Malheureusement pour lui, étant son jumeau, Hypnos le connaissait par coeur.

C'était une occasion en or de récolter des informations et d'embêter son frère en même temps. Il avait fait d'une pierre deux coup et il n'en était pas moins fier.

Remarquant qu'il y avait comme un silence, Hypnos décida de le briser sans plus de cérémonie.

" Alors juge du Garuda, quel son vos impressions quant aux précédents évènements et à votre résurrection?" demanda le dieu du sommeil curieux

Eaque fut pris au dépourvu par la question, il ne s'y attendait pas, mais consentit à répondre. Se sentant mal à l'aise à cause des deux paires de yeux qui le fixaient avec fermeté, comme s'ils le jaugeaient.

" Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose. Bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que notre retour à un autre but. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais j'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère des enfers a changée depuis peu, comme si nous étions observés. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais en tout cas, je sais que cela va nous nuire tôt ou tard. C'est peut-être même l'œuvre de cette entité. Mais ce ne sont là que mes ressentiments."

Hypnos était surpris. Comment ? Comment un simple juge avait-il pu remarquer ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un simple juge pouvait discerner comme ça!

Il put constater que Thanatos était tout aussi surpris. Se ressaisissant bien rapidement, ils se dirent que leurs pensées communes concernant ce 'simple juge' devaient bien être loin de la réalité. Le seigneur Hadès ne s'était donc pas trompé.

 _Il les mérite vraiment._ pensa Hypnos

" Très bien juge Eaque nous te remercions pour ta présence et je 'invite à passer à l'occasion. ta présence nous sera grandement bénéfique. Ce fut un agréable moment."

Il ne dut pas le dire deux fois, car le juge s'était empressé de prendre la poudre d'escampette en faisant vite fait une révérence en balbutiant quelques remerciements.

Le juge s'arrêta à un balcon qui n'avait pas encore remarqué jusqu'ici pour souffler un grand coup.

Il n'y avait en soi rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne connaisse pas cet endroit. Avec les nombreuses guerres qui s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps et la tête à des futilités comme visiter les lieux.

De plus, ce balcon qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur les enfers faisait parti du département destiné aux divinités, bien n'étant pas souvent présentes.

Eaque se dit que les enfers paraissaient étincelants vus de la, mais avec toujours cette partie sombre.

Il soupira, resté toute une après-midi avec les dieux jumeaux avait été plutôt éprouvante pour lui. Il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter et puis c'est rare que des gens s'intéressent à lui et le questionnent à propos de sa vie, de son avis comme si de rien n'était.

Il eut un sourire sans joie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était sûrement le seigneur Hadès qui les avait envoyés pour le surveiller étant donné qu'il avait failli à son rôle deux guerres d'affilée.

Il resta là un moment à regarder la vue qui s'offrait à lui, se laissant aller à toute pensée, positives comme négatives. Cet endroit le détendait, il arrivait à penser correctement, sans prise de tête et c'était agréable.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Minos et Rhadamanthe devraient rentrer d'ici quelques jours. Il ne saurait dire s'il était heureux ou plutôt craintif à l'idée du retour de ses frères.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la fine mais imposante silhouette se faufiler derrière et lui .

" La vue de plaît?"

Le garuda sursauta abruptement et se retourna instinctivement en position de défense.

" C'est bon calme toi, je ne te ferai rien et... même tu pensais pouvoir te défendre contre moi? demanda la voix moqueuse

" Seigneur Thanatos, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?" demanda le juge en se relâchant

" Rien de spécial je dirais." répondit-il en haussant les épaules

Eaque observa le dieu d'un oeil curieux. Peut être qu'il pourrait...

" Euh... Seigneur Thanatos pourrais-je vous poser une question?"

"Dit toujours et on verra bien si je suis en position et en droit de te répondre."

" Je... je voudrais savoir...", continua le juge en voyant le dieu acquiescer silencieusement, montrant par ce fait qu'il écoutait attentivement, " je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez invité aujourd'hui?"

" Ah ce n'est que ça."

'Que ça ?' pensa Eaque. Non ce n'est pas que ça pour lui, c'était bien plus important.

L'espoir qu'avait abandonné le juge pouvait bien renaître ou s'éteindre définitivement en fonction de la réponse donnée.

" C'est pas moi, c'est Hypnos qui a tout organisé" répondit enfin la divinité après un moment de silence " Et aussi car Sa majesté Hadès nous avait demandé de garder un œil sur ses troupes." ajouta-il, guettant la réaction du spectre

Thanatos se gardait quand même de dire que c'était sur lui spécialement que Hadès voulait qu'ils gardent un œil, mais il était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Bien qu'il sache que la vérité éclatera bien un jour.

Eaque se dit que c'était sûrement pour ça que les dieux jumeaux étaient si présents ces derniers temps. Il baissa la tête en entendant que c'était le seigneur Hadès qu'ils les avaient envoyés. À quoi il s'attendait au juste? Il savait qu'il n'avait plus à espérer quelque chose venant des autres. Mais les dieux jumeaux s'étaient comportés autrement avec lui, c'est pourquoi il avait cru que...

"Et je dirais aussi parce que tu m'intéresses..." murmura Thanatos en regrettant déjà d'avoir avoué ça en voyant que le Garuda avait relevé la tête, étonné.

Mais les commissures de ses lèvres s'élevèrent aussitôt dans un faible et très très léger sourire, à peine perceptible mais qui était bel et bien présent en voyant le visage du juge s'illuminer d'un coup. Ses yeux ayant après de longs siècles repris vie.

Et pour une fois cette pensée l'effleura.

Que pour une fois, tout sera peut-être différent.

Mais il était loin de se douter à quel point...

 _à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde^^**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 4 !**

 **Je remercie encore une fois** **petit vlad** **pour la gentille review qu'elle a laissée sur mon dernier chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre de plaira tout autant ^^ e** **t** **vous aussi chers lecteurs :)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Au sanctuaire

Shun salua tout comme le reste de ses confrères, Minos et baian qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer.

Ces deux semaines n'ont pas été si catastrophiques, se dit-il.

Au début, ils avaient eu du mal, surtout les chevaliers d'or. Mais ils ont pu passer outre le passé et ils s'entraidaient maintenant comme le cercle de frères qu'ils auraient toujours dû être. Même le juge et le marina avaient pu s'adapter, avec une aisance admirable pour le coup.

Le chevalier de bronze se rappela alors de la grande fête qui avait été organisé il y a peu pour le retour de leurs aînés. C'est à ce moment que les liens ont pu se resserrer.

La plupart des chevaliers étaient déjà 'casés' à quelques exceptions près.

Il se souvenait que les débuts avaient été tout sauf facile. Chacun se tenait à l'écart des autres, ne désirant aucunement venir en contact avec un de leurs anciens frères d'armes.

Mais ce froid fut rapidement résolu par l'arrivée d'Ikki et Dokho, les bras chargés d'alcools en tous genres.

Il eut un sourire en souvenir de son frère se faisant rouspeter par ses aînés pour oser essayer de consommer de l'alcool alors qu'il était encore mineur.

"Ah parce que quand il faut nous envoyer à la guerre pas de problème, mais pour boire de l'alcool, je suis trop jeune!" avait maugréé le phénix de mauvaise foi

C'en étant mis à plusieurs pour sermonner l'insouciant bronze, les ors ne purent qu'éclater de rire tous ensemble. Il était bon de retrouver les liens d'antan.

Il y eut beaucoup de rapprochements., tous plus surprenant le uns que les autres. Il revit encore Aiolia et Marine s'embrasser sous les applaudissements des autres et quelques "Enfin!".

La seule tâche au tableau était peut-être le comportement un peu trop fermé de scorpion et son refus catégorique à adresser la parole à quiconque souhaitant tapper la causette avec lui.

Mais pour le reste, le courant passa bien assez rapidement. Oubliés les mésententes de jeunesse et place au présent!

Minos bavardait avec Angelo* et Aphrodite ce qui avait le don de donner des sueurs froides à certains, la combinaison était des plus loufoques et dangereuses. Baian discutait avec les bronzes tout en faisant l'idiot avec Seiya.

Qui aurait cru qu'ils s'entendraient avec leurs anciens ennemis ainsi? Il était vraiment heureux de ces changements, Athéna les avait tout expliqué dans les détails en ce qui concernait l'entité inconnue.

Bien qu'ils furent leurs ennemis et que le sombre monarque prit possession de son corps, Andromède était prêt à les aider en cas de besoin.

Il coupa net à ses pensées quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

"Shun?"

"Oui Princesse"

"J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, je te préviens de suite que tu as entièrement le droit de refuser. Je voulais juste te demander de prendre la place de Saga une fois la première échange inter-sanctuaires finie."

" C'est d'accord" répondit andromède sans même une once d'hésitation.

Il avouait, il redoutait la rencontre mais en même temps il savait que ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à la paix tout récemment restaurée.

Il se dirigea donc auprès vers ses frères d'armes en saluant la déesse.

"Shun?" interpella un nouveau Athéna

" Oui " ,fit-il en se retournant

" Merci"

"Mais ce n'est rien déesse" fut sa réponse en souriant légèrement.

Au sanctuaire sous-marin

Il était temps pour Kanon, Camus et Rhadamanthe de rentrer. Les marinas leur firent une accolade et Camus promit aussitôt de revenir voir son disciple dès que l'occasion lui en sera donnée.

Disciple qui lui répondit en souriant que pour l'instant, il y avait sûrement un autre disciple qui l'attendait avec impatience. Ce auquel le verseau eut un sourire doux, se gardant bien de dire qu'il redoutait énormément la confrontation inévitable avec son ami d'enfance, s'il pouvait encore le considérer comme son ami.

Kanon et Rhadamanthe se saluaient, mais pas plus. Ils avaient pu se rapprocher, mais on pouvait toujours les entendre s'insulter mutuellement, trop fier pour s'avouer qu'ils avaient finalement passé un bon moment ensemble.

Car il y avait du progrès, ils ne se battaient plus! Ou quasiment plus plutôt.

Aux enfers

Eaque angoissait rien qu'a l'idée que Minos et Rhadamanthe revenaient ce jour même. Le gémeaux et le général étaient déjà partis depuis une heure.

Il savait d'ores et déjà que comme toujours, il ferait mine de rien et qu'eux ne feront que l'ignorer ne creusant que plus l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il l'avait pu surmonter tout ça un moment grâce à Kagaho qui même avec son caractère de cochon savait être un bon second et le remettre dans le bon chemin quand ça n'allait pas, mais aussi grâce au dieu de la mort. Et c'est à la plus grande surprise du juge qu'ils s'étaient bien plus rapprocher qu'il ne le fallait.

D'ailleurs, il devait le rejoindre maintenant, c'était presque devenu une habitude, leur routine de se retrouver quelques fois.

Parfois, ils ne se parlaient même pas, mais le silence n'était pas pesant. Ces rencontres qu'il trouva énormément déroutants et gênants au début, lui prodiguaient à présent un grand bien et un apaisement sans renom.

Il arrivait qu'Hypnos soit présent, mais bien souvent il s'en alla, livre en main pour laisser son frère tranquille.

Thanatos attendait le Garuda tranquillement.

Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il se sentait si attiré par le juge, voulant à tout prix en savoir plus sur cet homme qu'on définissait comme faible et cruel mais qui en cachait un tout autre derrière le masque qu'il s'est forcé à porter constamment.

Il ne l'avait pas supporté, comme tout humain en fait. Les humains et leurs manies hypocrites, sales et sans bonne conscience répugnait le dieu à un tel point.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent avec lui et l'argenté ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas aussi étonnant qu'il s'y intéresse. Après tout...ce fut lui qui…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée précipitée du juge.

" Tu es en retard" lui fait remarquer le dieu juste pour la forme

"Oui, je suis désolé."

Il s'installa ensuite juste en face du dieu. Et ce fut Thanatos qui prit la parole en premier, lui posant une question déconcertante.

" Te souviens-tu de ton passé ?"

Eaque fut pris au dépourvu. S'il se souvenait de son passé ? Pas vraiment, pour être honnête, il avait préféré oublier le passé pour aller de l'avant. Même s'il n'a pas vraiment avancé depuis, songea-t-il amèrement.

"Vaguement." répondit-il évasivement

"Sais-tu qui sont tes parents ?" questionna cette fois le dieu

 _Mais c'est un interrogatoire ?_ Eaque ne comprenait pas trop le but de ces questions.

"Eh bien oui, enfin que de nom." fit-il, ne voyant pas où la divinité voulait en venir

"Je vois"

Thanatos le fixa du regard et reprit la parole. Lui-même ne savait pourquoi il commençait à parler de ce sujet.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant, mais ce fut à moi et mon frère que le Seigneur Hadès demanda de choisir les juges.

Thanatos s'en rappela même très bien.

 **Flash-back**

C'était un jour comme un autre pour Hadès qui gouvernait les enfers avec ses seconds, Hypnos et Thanatos, qui venaient à peine de rejoindre les enfers.

A trois, ils gérèrent les enfers.

Mais ils se devaient d'avouer que ce n'était pas tâche aisée, puisque les dieux jumeaux avaient une nécessité à toujours retourner à Elysion. Même Hadès se devait parfois de rentrer à Elysion pour se ressourcer. Alors bien qu'ils soient des dieux, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours être présents aux enfers et donc ne pouvaient assurer sa protection en cas critique.

C'est en sachant ça, que le souverain des enfers eut une idée qui allait pour sûr changer leurs petites habitudes.

" Hypnos, Thanatos qu'en dites vous d'avoir des subordonnés ici à Giudecca, qui dirigeraient les troupes de spectres et jugeront les âmes quand nous ne serions pas aptes à le faire?

Les dieux jumeaux avaient semblé offusqué de confier cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout Thanatos, qui était absolument contre. Son frère s'était laissé persuader au fil du temps. Il fallait dire qu'Hadès savait utiliser de bons arguments lui étant favorable

Mais l'argenté aussi avait su être persistant de son côté. Il avait décrété que c'était une mauvaise idée, que ça ne fouterait que plus le bordel aux enfers.

Mais au final, il consentit uniquement à chercher de potables candidats au poste avec son frère. Hypnos avait facilement repéré les frères Minos et Rhadamanthe.

Alors que Thanatos n'avait toujours trouvé personne et honnêtement ça l'ennuyait de chercher.

" Pourquoi je dois en chercher un moi aussi? Deux c'est largement suffisant!" avait-il dit

"Thanatos ne discute pas les ordres de Sa majesté Hadès. De plus, il y a trois tribunaux alors autant qu'il ait trois juges !"

"C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris franchement t'es chiant Hypnos" avait-il déclaré

L'aura du dieu du sommeil s'était faite soudainement plus menaçante. On pouvait clairement voir une veine pulser. Thanatos comprit alors qu'il ne fallait pas plus énerver son frère et partit sans demander son reste.

Ce ne fut que quelques années plus tard que Thanatos trouva la bonne personne apte à devenir juge en la personne du roi d'Egine. Mais ce fut bien plus qu'il trouva malgré lui autre chose de bien plus intéressant à son propos. il fit inconsciemment d'une pierre deux coups...

 **Fin du flash-back**

Eaque allait répondre qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le dieu lui racontait ça, mais un spectre débarqua simultanément pour le prévenir que ses frères étaient arrivés.

"Seigneur Thanatos! Seigneur Eaque, les seigneurs Rhadamanthe et Minos sont de retour. Le seigneur Hadès vous attend à la salle trône. (voyez la phrase la plus longue avec seulement des "seigneurs")

"Pff bon allons-y, Eaque, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard." fit Thanatos montrant par ce fait qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini

Le juge ne put que hocher de la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de trône avec le dieu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et poussèrent les grandes portes pour entrer. Tout le monde était déjà là apparemment.

Thanatos partit rejoindre son frère qui était positionné sur la droite d'Hadès. Quant à Eaque, il se mit à sa place de juge. Rhadamanthe et Minos s'étaient placé au milieu de la salle. Ils étaient dos à lui et commençaient à réciter leur rapport. Le juge ne s'y intéressa pas plus et la réunion eut vite fait d'être terminé.

"Eaque?" demanda Hadès

"Oui" fit-il en relevant aussitôt la tête

"J'aimerais que tu rejoignes le sanctuaire de ma nièce dans trois jours."

"Bien seigneur Hadès"

Ça le changerait tiens. Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr d'être bien accueilli comme ennemi, non-rectification ancien ennemi.

Les spectres partirent chacun à leurs tours. Quant aux deux autres juges, ils restèrent un petit moment pour parler entre eux de leur 'voyage'.

Se sentant à l'écart, le garuda quitta lui aussi la grande salle pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne remarqua donc pas les deux regards braqués sur lui quand il sortit.

Minos raoncta tous les petits potins et les histoires les plus fous qu'il a vécus pendant son séjour au sanctuaire. Il avoua à son frère que malgré tout, il s'entendait à merveille avec les chevaliers d'Athéna qui n'étaient pas de si mauvaises compagnies, comme il se l'était imaginé.

Souriant, Rhadamanthe s'apprêtait à se plaindre au sujet d'un certain dragon qu'on ne nommera pas quand il remarqua que le regard du blanc avait été porté ailleur. Tournant le regard vers la même direction, il put constater qu'il s'agissait de leur cadet qui s'éclipsait.

Et c'est là qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas salué. Bon le Garuda ne l'avait pas fait non plus, mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé toutes ces décennies.

La Whyvern et le Griffon se dirent donc qu'ils devraient passer plus de temps avec leur cadet et d'organiser un de ces jours quelques chose ensemble.

Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard?

 _à suivre..._

* * *

 _* et oui l'éternel cliché sur le vrai nom de masque de mort, mais_ _c'est un tantinet lugubre de garder 'Masque de mort' ou 'Deathmask' et je trouve que ce nom lui va plutôt bien :P_

 _Alors je sais, j'ai complètement zappé le séjour au sanctuaire, mais en fait la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai fait des ambassadeurs et tout, c'était juste pour voir Kanon et Rahdamanthe se battre parce que ça m'amusait. Sinon ce n'est que secondaire puisque l'histoire se mettra enfin petit à petit en place_ _dès_ _le prochain chapitre._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour^^**

 **Me revoila! Alors alors je pense cette fois-ci poster mes chapitres plus régulièrement (oui parce que c'était du grand n'importe quoi jusqu'à maintenant.) C'est** **-** **à** **-** **dire une intervalle d'une semaine. Donc le prochain sera en ligne mercredi prochain (si je n'oublie pas bien sûr).**

 **Encore un grand merci à** **petit** **V** **lad** **pour sa review! Qui m'a fait très plaisir! (ça fait toujours plaisir alors...n'hésitez pas xd)**

 **Disclaimer: l'univers de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiens aucunement (malheureusement d'ailleurs)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Eaque préparait ses affaires pour son voyage au sanctuaire.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, ses pensées divaguèrent vers la réunion qui s'était déroulée il y a une heure.

Même s'il s'y attendait, ça l'avait fait mal de voir que ses frères continuaient à l'ignorer superbement. Peut-être que cela n'était pas intentionnellement, mais ça rendait la chose encore plus douloureuse.

Car au moins s'ils le faisaient exprès, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait une raison, or là, il n'y en avait aucune. Est-ce que ça voulait tout simplement dire qu'ils ne le considèrent pas comme un des leurs à part entière?

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus y penser et laisser ses réflexions démoralisantes le déprimer. (Mal)heureusement pour lui, il n'eut même pas le temps de se laisser aller à des pensées futiles et noires, qu'il reçut un coup à l'arrière crâne.

"AIE!"

Se massant la tête, il se retourna pour faire face à un bénou quelque peu sur les nerfs.

"Arrête de pleurnicher, ça m'énerve."

"Kagaho!"

Oui, le bénou avait très rapidement arrêté de le vouvoyer, à croire que la dernière scène n'était qu'un mirage. Mais le garuda ne s'en offusquait pas. Kagaho avait beau être froid, distant et parfois même désagréable. Le juge était content qu'il soit à ses côtés.

"Oui, désolé, je me suis un peu laissé aller." fit le juge en souriant.

"Mouais."

"Ooh, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?" rajouta Eaque taquin.

"Quoi? N'importe quoi, qui serait assez bête pour s'inquiéter à ton sujet?" s'indigna le spectre.

"Hm, oui oui je te crois" fit l'étoile céleste de la vaillance en esquivant un coup de poing qui lui était destiné.

"Bon, tu ne devrais pas y aller là?" reprit Kagaho pour changer de conversation

"Oui tu as raison, j'ai donné mes instructions à Violate, elle t'expliquerait bien ce que tu as à faire."

"Hein? Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je fasse TON job!"

Mais le juge était déjà parti.

"Pff, je sens que je vais encore devoir faire sa paperasse." soupira l'Egyptien.

Kagaho s'en alla à son tour en se gardant bien de dire qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour son 'supérieur' quand il était arrivé.

Il avait décidé de suivre le garuda en ne sachant pas pourquoi il voyait toujours cette lueur triste dansante dans ses yeux. Il avait voulu en savoir plus, lui qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un juge indigne de l'être et il ne devait sûrement pas être le seul.

Mais ça, c'était avant, avant de comprendre que tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Il avait compris en regardant bien ses gestes, ses mimiques habituelles et surtout son comportement. Il n'avait pas tout saisi mais il était certain que malgré ce qu'il fait croire aux autres, tout ça le blessait, énormément. Alors quand il avait vu cette mine abattue après cette réunion, ça l'avait énervé sans réelle raison.

De plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis peu. Peut-être devrait-il en informer Sa majesté?

Au sanctuaire

Eaque arriva enfin au sanctuaire de la déesse où le gardien du premier temple l'attendait déjà avec un sourire doux collé aux lèvres.

"Juge Eaque, soyez la bienvenue. Je vais vous escorter jusqu'au troisième temple, c'est là que vous allez séjourner et la plupart des chevaliers s'y trouvent déjà." déclara gentiment le bélier.

"Bien, merci euh...?"

"Mû du bélier, mais appelez-moi par mon prénom."

"Très bien si vous en faites de même, nous sommes égaux de toute façon."

"En effet" répondit Mû avec un sourire.

Arrivé au troisième temple, il fut accueilli par les quelques golds qui avaient pu libérer un peu de leur temps libre pour attendre l'arrivée du juge.

Le garuda se dit qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas devoir monter jusqu'au temple du pope, car la déesse était la elle aussi. Les bronzes aussi étaient présents. Ils le saluèrent de la main à part le phénix qui semblait ruminer dans son coin, n'adressant la parole à personne.

En effet, ce dernier avait fait toute une scène concernant le fait que c'était trop risqué ,même en temps de paix que son frère aille aux enfers. Il avait refusé catégoriquement, mais le chevalier d'Andromède avait su l'en dissuader et depuis notre cher Ikki 'boudait'.

" Juge Eaque soyez la bienvenue, Saga et Kanon ici présents sont les propriétaires de ce temple. C'est aussi ici que vous allez séjourner. Cela vous va?" questionna chaleureusement la déesse.

"Parfaitement." acquiesça le brun.

"Bien, tout le monde, vous pouvez rentrer à vos temples."

"Hein! On est vraiment venu ici pour rien ! s'exclama Angelo

"Râle pas, toi, ton temple se trouve juste au-dessus." renchérit le poisson.

Un hochement de tête général fit clouer le bec à ce cher cancer.

"Bon, ce n'est pas pour vous mettre à la porte, mais il commence à y avoir beaucoup de monde ici-bas alors..." ajouta Kanon

"C'est bon, on a compris, on se casse."

"Oui, Monsieur le Juge passez me voir quand vous voulez au douzième temple" invita Aphrodite avec un clin d'œil.

"Aphro, t'es con ou quoi? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va encore venir sachant que tu vis au 12e temple !?"

"On ne s'est jamais."

"Ho et puis viens chez moi."

"Tu es jaloux Angie?

"Quoi? Mais où vas-tu chercher ça et arrête de m'appeler comme ça" grogna Angie en rougissant légèrement.

"Hihi c'est trop mignon."

"APHRO! Tu la ferme!"

"Oui nous aussi, on vous laisse." fit le sagittaire en parlant de lui et son frère

"Au revoir Saga, Kanon" firent le bélier et le taureau en redescendant.

"Au revoir."

Et pendant ce temps, notre juge était complètement paumé. Ça changeait des enfers tiens. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait si animé.

De plus, ils pensaient que certains se détesteraient à cause des trahisons. Mais non, enfin heureux de l'apprendre évidemment.

"Juge Eaque? Je vais vous ramener à votre chambre et désolé pour tout ce boucan." s'excusa Saga

"Euh oui merci."

"J'imagine que vous nous connaissiez déjà mon frère et moi. "

"En effet."

Saga laissa le juge s'installer et alla rejoindre son jumeau. Il le trouva couché sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Il eut un sourire doux à cette image.

Et dire que tout n'avait pas été rose à leur retour.

 **Flash back**

Quand lui et son frère étaient rentrés au sanctuaire, c'est avec surprise qu'ils se sont rendu compte que tout le monde s'entendait à merveille.

Mais les deux gémeaux, ne pouvant s'y faire, se sont cloîtrés pendants au moins 3 jours dans leurs temples à essayer d'échapper aux autres, ils étaient même partis jusqu'à s'éviter au sein de leur temple commun.

Mais c'est à une réunion entre gold qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair. Les ors ont clairement fait savoir aux deux frères et surtout à Saga qu'ils ne leur en voulaient pas, à commencer par les personnes les plus improbables qui soient pour l'aîné. Aiolos était venu vers lui et avait commencé une discussion comme ils le faisaient avant. Shion et la déesse avaient alors approuvé que le passé était derrière le dos et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient guère.

Saga était alors tombé à genoux et avait pleuré de bonheur après avoir remercié ses camarades et la déesse. Pour Kanon, ce fut plus simple, comme il avait participé à la dernière guerre sainte, les ors alors encore en vie lui avaient déjà pardonné. Ne restant que les renégats, mais eux ne pouvaient rien dire puisqu'ils avaient eux aussi trahi à un moment donné.

Non, si Kanon évitait tout contact, c'est surtout à cause de son frère. Il se sentait terriblement honteux face à lui. C'était de sa faute que Saga était devenu comme ça. Il s'en voulait et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné quand il y avait son frère dans les parages. Et donc même s'ils vivaient dans le même temple, ils ne se croisaient jamais. Kanon y veillait.

Les ors avaient remarqué cette soudaine distance et décidèrent de vite y remédier. Surtout, que Kanon était le seul à ne pas se mélanger aux autres depuis qu'il était revenu. Enfin, il y avait aussi Milo, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Saga qui avait été complètement pardonné, avait alors commencé à se concentrer sur sa relation avec son frère.

La relation autrefois si fusionnelle entre eux deux était désormais tendue. Saga avait essayé plusieurs fois de parler avec lui, mais à chaque fois Kanon s'échappait ou prétextait une excuse pour éviter la discussion.

La journée d'après, ils se sont fait piéger par leurs comparses. Le restant des ors avait organisé un complot comme aimait le dire Kanon et ils les avaient enfermé tout seul pendant plusieurs heures. Au début, ils s'étaient mis chacun dans leur coin avant que Saga, définitivement exaspéré, vienne à la rencontre de Kanon.

"Écoute Kanon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive depuis notre retour, mais tu es distant. Je comprends parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles encore pour le passage au Cap Sounion, mais je te le dis sincèrement, je suis désolé Kanon. À cause de moi tu as souffert de nombreuses années."

Kanon regarda son frère surpris, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et c'est gêné qu'il répondit :

"Quoi...je...non Saga ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Si tu as sombré du côté du mal, c'est entièrement ma faute."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est moi l'aîné, j'en porte l'entière responsabilité." riposta Saga

"Mais si je n'avais pas proposé l'idée de tuer la déesse, on n'en serait certainement pas là !"

"Oui, mais c'est moi qui t'ai enfermé au cap sounion. Ca nous a déchirés tous les deux à l'époque."

"Oui, mais..."

Et ils continuèrent de débattre à ce sujet pendant un certain temps.

Ils étaient tous les deux persuadés d'être fautif. Pas facile de faire entendre raison à un gémeau aussi têtu qu'une mule.

À la fin ils éclatèrent tout simplement de rire, un rire semblable à ce rire cristallin, pétillant de malice et d'innocence enfantine, comme à l'époque où ils n'étaient que deux jeunes apprentis qui n'avaient aucune idée du destin éprouvant qui les attendait.

Et c'est avec joie qu'ils redécouvrirent la sensation d'être enfin complet, comme avant, avant qu'ils ne sombrent. Ils continuèrent alors de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les ors reviennent.

Quand justement Aiolos, Angelo, Aiolia, Dokho firent leur apparition avec pour certains un sourire amusés et pour d'autres un sourire désolé, ils reçurent comme seule réponse une Another Dimension à la Gemini en pleine tronche.

"On fait quoi avec eux grand frère?" demanda joueur Kanon.

Un brin de nostalgie envahit Saga à ce moment. À quand remonte la dernière fois que Kanon l'avait appelé de cette manière ?

"Laissons les mariner deux trois heures." proposa sournoisement Saga.

"D'accord de toute façon, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de les libérer avant au moins une heure." rajouta le cadet sur la même longueur d'onde.

Plus jamais pensa Saga, plus jamais il n'y aura cette lumière et cette ombre entre eux.

Ils seront ensemble les gardiens du troisième temple et protégeront ensemble leur déesse, Saga y veillerait.

Bien trop longtemps, ils avaient souffert des règlements du sanctuaire.

 **Fin du flash back**

Saga eut un sourire doux en se remémorant tous ça. Il rejoignit donc son frère qui était allongé sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il aimait ces moments où il n'y avait que lui et son frère. Il était serein, entier et ne souffrait plus de ce manque permanent qui avait failli le rendre fou ces treize dernières années.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas pour l'avoir invité chez nous hein ?" demanda Saga en sachant que son frère avait les spectres en horreur et surtout les juges.

"Non t'en fait pas. Il n'est pas comme l'autre." Kanon refusait catégoriquement de prononcer son nom.

Saga eut un petit rire. Il savait très bien qu'intérieurement son frère appréciait le juge. Puisqu'ils s'étaient raconté l'un à l'autre leurs séjours dans les différents sanctuaires. Et l'aîné avait vu que malgré ce qu'il fait croire quand son frère parlait de la Whyvern, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, mais Saga n'avait aucune conscience de la signification de cette lueur. Car sinon cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait quitté le sanctuaire pour aller refaire le portrait de juge.

De son côté, il ne trouva pas beaucoup à raconter au sujet des enfers. Il avait néanmoins apprécié le garuda et c'est pourquoi il s'était désigné pour l'héberger.

"Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"Eh bien, j'avais déjà commencé à regarder un match de basket"

"Ah, d'accord, c'est quelle équipe"

"L'équipe de Kaijo contre celle Too" *

"Génial! On le regarde ce match?"

Kanon sourit, il savait son frère fan de l'équipe de Kaijo et lui de l'autre. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à supporter leur équipe favorite et à se provoquer continuellement.

Le lendemain matin Eaque se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des cris et une explosion de cosmos.

Des chevaliers qui se battaient entre eux, constata-t-il, des golds même vus la puissance du cosmos qui se dégageait. Il sortit donc de la chambre qu'on lui a attribuée pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il remarqua les deux gémeaux à la sortie du temple, l'un adossé à un pilier, l'autre regardant vers les temples d'en haut, affichant une mine inquiète. ILs n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir entendus les éclats de cosmos car plusieurs chevaliers se hâtèrent d'un pas pressé vers le haut.

"Excusez-moi, mais que se passe-t-il?" demanda le juge poliment.

"Oh juge Eaque? Nous sommes désolés, un petit malentendu entre chevaliers. Les autres sont sûrement déjà parti les calmer." informa Saga en restant pourtant encore un peu flou dans ses propos.

"Oui d'ailleurs Saga, je pense qu'on devrait aussi y aller. Je doute qu'ils puissent l'arrêter." ajouta Kanon.

"Oui, tu as raison"

"Attendez, je viens avec vous" fit Eaque curieux de savoir ce qui se passait

Les jumeaux eurent l'air surpris, mais ne dirent rien. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le... huitième temple ? Alors c'était le scorpion ? D'ailleurs, le juge ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le scorpion hier. Ils arrivèrent sur place où plusieurs golds essayaient de stopper le scorpion visiblement en fureur.

Un peu plus loin se tenait le Verseau, ses jambes tremblantes menaçait de céder à tout moment. A ses pieds s'écoulait une grosse flaque de sang et quelques parties de son corps étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de glace. Alors qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration, le capricorne vint le soutenir en lui tenant les épaules, évitant de ce fait qu'il se s'écroule.

Pour ce qui était des autres, ils essayent en vain de raisonner le scorpion qui avait pété un cable.

"Lâchez-moi, laisser moi buter ce sale traître. Il ne mérite que ça!" cria-t-il en se débattant.

"Arrête Milo! Tu vas finir par le tuer comme ça !" s'écria le cadet des gémeaux qui était partit aider le lion et le cancer à maîtriser le scorpion.

Le juge qui se sentait perdu demanda à la première personne qu'il croisa, qui n'est autre que Shaka de quoi il en retournait.

"Voyez-vous depuis notre retour Milo a un comportement étrange, nous nous sommes pas inquièté plus que ça. Mais il est devenu incontrôlable au retour de Camus au sanctuaire. Je crois que Milo a dû mal à avaler que Camus soit revenu en tant que spectre. Depuis à chaque, ils se battent entre eux, enfin, c'est plutôt Milo qui donne les coups. Je vous prie d'ailleurs de nous excuser pour ce désagrément."

"Non ne vous en faites pas, j'étais déjà réveillé de toute façon" mentit le juge.

Bien que la vierge le remarqua, il ne dit rien et retourna à sa méditation.

Comprenant un peu mieux la situation le Garuda remercia le chevalier d'or avant de se mettre de côté.

Brusquement, Milo se dégagea de ses confrères et se précipita sur le Verseau déjà blessé.

"Laisse-le." murmura le Verseau d'une voix faible au capricorne qui s'était mit devant lui.

"Mais Camus..."

Abasourdi par la demande de son ami, il ne vit pas les aiguilles d'un rouge écarlate foncer droit sur son voisin de temple qui encaissa le tout sans broncher.

Camus restait debout en dépit de ses blessures. Il avait eut le réflexe de glacer le poison à l'intérieur de ses veines, il ne pourrait ainsi pas en mourir. Par contre, il avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Il pourrait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre.

Bien que la douleur était toujours présente, il fit face à son ami d'enfance.

"Milo... écoute je sais que tu m'en veux..." il toussota " je comprends que..."

"TU comprends ! Me fais pas rire Camus. Tu dis comprendre, mais qu'as-tu compris au juste? Tu n'as et ne fais jamais l'effort pour comprendre." répliqua Milo sèchement.

"Je..." mais il s'évanouit avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

"Camus!"

"Tss" grinça le scorpion en se détournant de cette vue.

"Ça suffit Milo, tu es allé trop loin" fit Kanon en lui prenant le bras.

"Lâche moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi!" cracha presque le gardien du huitième temple en se dégageant du bras de son ami.

"Viens Kanon, il faut d'abord soigner Camus. Il est en mauvais état." fit Saga.

En effet, tout le monde s'était regroupé autour du chevalier d'or pour voir comment il allait. Mû arriva alors en trombe en demanda aux autres de se mettre de côté. Paniqué, il commença rapidement à lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Une fois son état temporairement stabilisé, il demanda à ce qu'on porte le onzième gardien jusqu'à son temple, qu'ils puisse mieux voir l'étendu des des dégâts causés par les attaques violents du scorpion avec précision.

Bien évidemment, le restant des chevaliers, préoccupés par l'état de leur confrère emboîtèrent le pas.

Laissant par ce fait, le scorpion livré à lui même. Enfin, pas complètement...

"Vous regrettez?"

Milo sursauta et se retourna d'un coup prêt à lancer son attaque sur la personne qui avait prit la parole.

"Que me voulez-vous ?" cracha-t-il de mauvaise humeur son aiguille armé ver le spectre qui contrairement aux autres était resté.

"Discuter, j'imagine."

"Je n'ai rien à vous dire alors veuillez quitter mon temple sur le champ." fit le scorpion en tournant le dos à Eaque.

"Avouez, ce n'est pas parce que le chevalier du verseau a trahi votre déesse que vous êtes dans cet état, ai-je tort?" demanda soudainement le juge.

Pour le coup il évita de justesse trois aiguilles fonçant à toute allure en sa direction. Il en benissa son agilité hors du commun.

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !" cria alors le scorpion prêt à réattaquer sous la colère.

"Il est vrai, mais n'êtes vous pas égoïste à réagir comme ça? Sachez qu'à cause de vos petits combats. Vous importunez pas mal de monde, notamment les chevaliers des gémeaux qui m'hébergent. Ne sont-ils pas vos amis ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais ça n'arrêta pas Eaque dans sa démarche, bien au contraire.

"J'ai cru comprendre que le chevalier du verseau était également votre ami, et un des renégats." rajouta Eaque rien que pour voir sa réaction.

Qui ne tarda pas à venir. Le gardien du huitième temple serra ses poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

"Vous lui en voulez n'est-ce pas ?"

Presque, il y était presque. Il fallait juste encore…

"Mais est ce vraiment parce qu'il a rejoint nos armées pendant un court moment? Est-ce vraiment pour une trahison envers votre déesse ou plutôt une trahison envers…vous ?"

N'en pouvant plus, Milo prit le garuda par le col de sa chemise, lui envoyant un regard assassin de ses yeux brillants d'une fureur noire.

"Ca suffit, que me voulez vous? Pourquoi dire tout ça ? "

" Nous sommes en temps de paix alors contrairement à ce que vous pensez je n'aspire qu'à garder cette paix et cette alliance entre nos sanctuaires. Peut être que ça va vous paraître étrange mais je ne veux que vous aider." expliqua calmement le juge, nullement intimidé par le scorpion.

"Encore une fois, ce ne sont aucunement vos affaires. De toute façon qu'est ce que vous en savez de ce que je ressens, huh?"

"Bien plus que vous ne le croyez" murmura le garuda.

Le chevalier d'or regarda le spectre ébahi, mais très vite le juge se reprit pour aborder à nouveau son air sérieux.

Si le chevalier d'Athéna fut réticent, il répondit néanmoins au juge.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous faites tous ça" fit tout simplement Milo suspicieux.

 _Peut être parce que nous nous ressemblons en un sens et que je me sens obligé de l'aider, pensa le garuda._

Mais il se garda bien de le dire

" Il y a, je l'avoue pas vraiment de raison particulière. Mais parlons de vous " fit rapidement le juge pour revenir au sujet principal ou plutôt pour éviter l'autre sujet.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerai avec un spectre."

"Très bien, tant pis alors " fit simplement le juge en se retournant, comme s'il prenait le chemin du retour

"C'est…c'était mon meilleur ami… " entendit Eaque alors soudainement.

Il se retourna donc en direction du chevalier qui avait laissé échapper cette phrase.

En ayant remarqué que le spectre d'Hadès s'était retourné et lui accordait toute son attention. Il eut un rire sans joie apparente.

"Camus… c'est mon meilleur ami, depuis déjà gosses ont étaient inséparables. Bien qu'on soit complètement différents, on s'entendait bien pour la plus grande surprise de beaucoup de personnes dont nous-mêmes. J'aimais cette époque ou on s'entraînait ensemble ou quand il lisait tranquillement un livre pendant que je dormais."

"Mais… il est parti. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une mission du pope. Mais je..je pensais qu'on était ami alors que du jour au lendemain il avait disparu. Ne me laissant aucun mot de son départ. Je pensais qu'il n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps, même si ça faisait mal de voir qu'il n'ait même pas pris le temps de prévenir son meilleur ami. Mais vous savez ce qui était le plus douloureux? C'est que j'ai appris qu'il était en mission de la bouche d'Aiolia. Apparemment tout le monde était au courant mis à part moi."

Sans le vouloir des larmes silencieuses ont commencé à couler le long des joues de scorpion. Le garuda l'écoutait en silence, ne voulant pas l'interrompre alors qu'il se confessait enfin.

"Quand il est revenu, nous nous sommes à peine vu à cause de la rébellion des bronzes. Je n'ai su qu'après qu'un des renégats était un de ses élèves. Par respect pour lui, je l'ai laissé passer. Mais encore une fois il n'a pas pris en compte mes intentions, il ne les a pas compris et en a fait qu'à sa tête et...et il est parti, encore...mais cette fois-ci définitivement…"

"Ce jour-là j'ai eu tellement mal, je pensais ne jamais m'en remettre. Mais de toute façon il n'y avait guère le temps pour cela. Les guerres se sont enchaînées et avant que je ne puisse seulement m'en rendre compte, j'étais moi-même mort." finit-il

Tout le long de son récit Eaque l'avait écouté, sans jamais l'interrompre. C'était à lui que le scorpion s'adressait certes, mais il s'adressait surtout à lui-même. Il avait besoin de vider son sac. Et le juge respectait ce fait.

Mais il n'empêche qu'il avait écouté jusqu'au bout et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour l'or. Ce sentiment…il le connaissait aussi. L'abandon…

De voir des personnes chères à son cœur partir loin. Les regarder de dos et ensuite les voir s'envoler sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Essayer de les attraper pour finir par tomber. Tout ça, il connaissait aussi et c'est pour ça qu'il ferait tout pour aider le scorpion.

Il s'avança vers le chevalier et arrivé à sa hauteur, l'enlaça à sa plus grande surprise.

"Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Vous avez juste été aveuglé par la colère, d'être abandonné, laissé derrière. De ne jamais être compris par vos paires. D'être pris pour ce que vous n'êtes pas." souffla le juge.

 _Cette sensation, cette douleur, cette souffrance,_ _tout_ _ça ! Je ferais en sorte que jamais quelqu'un autre que moi ne me ressente. J'en fais le serment !_

Si au début quelques larmes avaient coulé, le scorpion pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, comme libéré d'un poids. Après quelques minutes le garuda s'écarta laissant apparaître le visage du chevalier d'or.

"Tss, je suis pathétique à chialer comme ça " fit-il amère en essuyant ses larmes traîtresses.

"Non, vous ne l'êtes pas soyez en certain. Maintenant ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait temps d'être sincère envers vous-même ?"

 _Ne faite pas la même erreur que moi._

"Vous devriez aller le rejoindre vous savez? Il vous attend, lui aussi n'a été que victime des circonstances. Il ne faut pas lui en blâmer."

"Je pense que j'irai demain et puis je... je ne me sens pas encore prêt. Je lui ai débité des horreurs que je ne pensais pas et je l'ai blessé." fit tristement le scorpion

"Comme vous voulez, mais un conseil, ne restez jamais les bras croisés à ne rien faire, car vous finirez seulement avec des innombrables regrets dont vous ne pourrez vous débarrasser par la suite." fit le juge en s'apprêtant à partir.

"Attendez juge Eaque!"

"Oui ?"

"Je… merci pour tout ! Et je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement à votre égard. " s'excusa maladroitement le scorpion "J'espère que nous pourrions avoir une discussion des plus banales ou un petit combat d'entraînement un jour." reprit-il avec des yeux pleins de défis

Le juge se retourna et lui sourit simplement

"Il n'y pas de quoi me remercier. Et ce sera avec un énorme plaisir. Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt chevalier du scorpion."

Suite à cela, le juge quitta le temple du scorpion mais ne descendit pas vers celui des Gémeaux comme l'avait pensé le Grec.

Eaque prit en réalité le chemin du onzième. Non seulement car les jumeaux s'y trouvaient encore, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait voir l'état du verseau de lui-même. En chemin, il croisa au passage pas mal de chevaliers qui retournaient à leurs temples respectifs.

Quand il arriva, il ne restait que les jumeaux, le bélier, le capricorne, mais aussi le poisson.

"Ses blessures guériront bien assez vite. Le poison ne s'est heureusement pas répandu. Il a déjà repris connaissance." déclara le gardien du premier temple

Les golds restants semblèrent soulagés.

S'étant fait discret, personne n'avait encore remarqué sa présence.

Le bélier redescendit à son temple avec un vague salut de la main alors que les autres se précipitèrent dans la chambre de leur ami. Le cadet des gémeaux finit néanmoins par remarquer le guerrier d'Hadès.

"Juge Eaque? Que faites vous là?"

"Je venais voir comment allait le chevalier du verseau." répondit tout simplement

"Ah, eh bien, venez avec nous dans ce cas" proposa le propriétaire d'Excalibur

"Merc.i"

Ils rentrèrent alors dans la chambre du blessé. Le verseau était couché sur le lit et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

"Camus, tout va bien ?" approcha Aphrodite.

Le verseau sursauta légèrement et se crispa machinalement, mais il se détendit en voyant ses amis.

"Oui, désolé de vous avoir inquiété." lui sourit-il faiblement.

Sans que personne ne puisse réagir à la phrase de bleuté, une tornade blonde lui fonça dessus sans plus de cérémonie.

"Maître Camus, j'ai appris que vous avez été blessé!" s'écria ladite tornade

"Doucement Hyoga, je vais bien." le rassura son maître

"Vous êtes sûr ?" fit le cygne en resserrant sa prise au grand dam de son maître qui commençait à manquer d'air

"Hyoga... je crois que tu es en train de l'étouffer là." cru quand même bon de faire remarquer Saga, inquiet pour la vie de son ami

"Oh je suis désolé maître!"

Le juge, lui, attendait le bon moment. Le temps que tout ce beau monde se calme un peu.

"Bon mon petit Camus, on te laisse. Rétablis-toi bien." fit Aphrodite

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Aphrodite" s'offusqua le verseau

"Oui nous aussi nous y allons. Juge Eaque, vous venez ?"

"Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Allez-y déjà."

"Bien."

Quand tout le monde fut parti le verseau se tourna vers son visiteur pour le moins innatendu.

"Qu'avez-vous à me dire juge Eaque?"

"Rien de spécial si ce n'est que vous dire de ne pas penser que le temps changera les choses."

 _Pas comme je l'ai fait._

Camus écarquilla les yeux.

"Je dois avouer ne pas comprendre."

"Juste, essayer de le comprendre, non pas le chevalier, mais l'homme. Il en a déjà assez souffert et j'en déduis par-delà les circonstances qu'il en est de même pour vous aussi."

"Ce fut tout ce que j'avais à dire." Fit le Garuda en sortant, laissant un Camus ahuri, mais néanmoins pensif à ce que le juge venait de dire.

Le juge retourna au troisième temple. Il y trouva les jumeaux en train de préparer le dîner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il se proposa donc pour les aider. Aide qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers.

Après avoir mis la table, ils entamèrent le dîner qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble. Discutant de tout et de rien pendant ce temps.

"Juge Eaque, si ce n'est pas indiscret. Qu'avez-vous dit à Camus? demanda l'aîné

Le garuda s'y attendait à cette question. Quoi de plus normal ?

"Rien de plus que lui ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses, tout comme le scorpion d'ailleurs." répondit-il évasivement

Les jumeaux le regardèrent curieusement. Lui ouvrir les yeux ? Lui ouvrir les yeux sur quoi en fait ?

"Vous verriez bien demain." ajouta le juge

Puis voyant que le cadet le regardait bizarrement, il demanda:

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Non rien je me disais juste que vous êtes différent." Répondit maladroitement Kanon

"Différent?"

"Oui, je veux dire comparer à l'autre juge. De plus, c'est votre frère non? Pourtant, vous ne vous ressembler gère." fit remarquer le chevalier d'or

"Demi-frère" corrigea le spectre avec un sourire triste et terriblement faux "Et oui vous avez raison, nous ne nous ressemblons pas beaucoup, que cela soit avec Rhadamanthe ou bien même Minos..."

"Je vois, quel drôle de trio vous faites." rigola Kanon.

"Oui"

Sa dernière réponse ne fut qu'un murmure.

"Je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher si vous le voulez bien." fit Eaque.

"Euh oui faites" répondit Saga troublé par le regard triste de leur invité

 _à suivre..._

* * *

 _Et voila le chapitre 5._

 _* Eh oui, clin d'œil au manga Kuroko no basket que je conseille vivement pour les_ _amateurs de sport, ou même ceux qui ne s'y intéressent pas particulièrement!_ _Pour les équipes, je l_ _es_ _ai juste choisis car c'était mon match préféré de la série._ _(...AOKISE...)_ _Et dire que depuis j'adore le basket... (sport que je détestais à préciser)_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'espère à la prochaine^^_


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voici le prochain chapitre**

 **Un grand merci à** **petit Vlad** **pour sa review^^**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages ne** **m'appartiennent** **pas mis à part ceux que j'ai inventé moi-même**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

À Elysion Thanatos s'ennuyait fermement. Il passait son temps à rester assis sans rien faire, même les nymphes n'arrivaient plus à le distraire. Tout ça à cause de cet homme. Non, Thanatos ne disait pas être troublé par un humain et jamais ô grand jamais il n'avouerait que le juge lui manquait.

Depuis qu'il était parti, le dieu avait maintes fois essayé de parler avec les deux autres juges. Mais ne retrouva pas le même sentiment qu'il avait quand il était en compagnie du garuda. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments pour le moins troublants quand il voyait d'autres être trop proche du juge. Il grinça des dents se disant que sa vie était devenu un enfer depuis qu'Hadès les avait demandés à lui et son frère de venir surveiller les alentours d'une quelconque attaque. Sa vie était parfaite jusqu'à là. Personne ne le dérangeait, mis à part son cher frère. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se marrait bien de le voir si indécis et perturbé. Il l'aurait bien insulté s'il n'avait pas un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin.

Au sanctuaire

Milo et Camus se faisaient face. Tout aussi anxieux l'un que l'autre. Ce fut le verseau qui fit le premier pas.

"Milo... je..."

"Ferme-là" coupa le scorpion brutalement

"Ferme-là et écoute moi pour une fois. Je t'ai détesté ce jour-là, tu ne sais pas à quel point."

Le verseau baissa la tête à cette remarque. Il s'y attendait de toute façon.

"Je t'ai détesté, mais… sais tu seulement pourquoi?"

Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que le verseau le savait. Il l'avait trahi, en tant que chevalier et en tant que meilleur ami. Camus savait qu'il avait pris de gros risques et avait même sacrifié son lien avec Milo pour sa déesse, il en était de son devoir. Il s'était donc préparé à ce genre de réaction depuis le début.

"Non, tu ne le sais pas, car tu n'as jamais pensé à chercher plus loin"

Camus releva la tête sceptique en attendant la suite.

"Tu es parti, sans remords, tu m'as abandonné sans te demander à ce que moi, je ressentirai après ton départ. Tu es parti les entraîner sans me donner signe de vie pendant 6 ans ! Après, quand tu reviens, c'est pour mourir de la main d'un de ces élèves. Ne suis-je alors rien à tes yeux ", ce fut presque une supplique, le scorpion était désespéré et ça en attristait son ami de le voir ainsi

Le gardien du 11e temple regarda son ami sans savoir que dire. Il voulut s'approcher pour le contredire, lui dire que tout ça était faux. Mais le regard de Milo l'en dissuada.

Le scorpion eut un sourire triste en regardant son interlocuteur.

"Tu sais à un moment, j'en suis même venu à détester Hyoga. Il avait reçu toute ton attention et plus que tes dernières paroles. Mais surtout, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas l'avoir achevé dans mon temple, alors la peut-être que tu serais encore..." Milo ne finit pas sa phrase, car il fut foudroyé par la gifle que venait de lui infliger Camus

Le verseau le regarda la main tremblante main néanmoins avec des yeux brillants de colère, outré par ce que venait de dire son compagnon d'armes.

"Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Comment tu crois que j'aurai réagi si tu avais tué Hyoga?" cria presque le verseau

"Hyoga, toujours Hyoga et moi alors.?! A aucun moment tu ne t'aies demandé pourquoi je l'ai laissé passer? Je l'ai fait pour toi, alors qu'à ce moment la seule chose que je voulais, c'était de me défouler sur lui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Par respect pour toi, pour que tu puisses le retrouver. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais en mourir sinon crois moi ça ne se serait jamais passé de cette manière! Tu aurais pu le laisser passer comme les deux autres, mais il fallait absolument que tu suives ton sens du devoir sans penser aux conséquences. Était-ce vraiment ton devoir en tant que chevalier de faire ça, Camus?"

Camus commençait lui aussi à s'énerver. Il foudroya le scorpion du regard et répliqua.

"Non, mais c'était mon devoir en tant que maître. Arrête de faire ton enfant Milo. Je peux pas toujours être là quand tu le souhait, je ne suis pas à ta disposition !"

"Ah parce que maintenant, je suis un gamin." fit sarcastiquement Milo "Mais dis moi Camus, comment toi, tu aurais réagi si un ami cher disparaissait du jour au lendemain avec comme seule explication 'je pars entraîner des jeunes chevaliers, je serai de retour dans 5 ans ou plus?' Oh, mais rien, suis-je bête de toute façon, tu ne ressens rien pas vrai? Toutes ces années, j'ai cru en toi, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas réciproque. Mais encore une fois, je n'ai rien dit et je t'ai attendu, et quand tu daignes enfin revenir, c'est pour te lamenter sur le fait qu'un de tes élèves soit mort et l'autre un renégat. Et c'est chez qui que tu viens ? Après tant d'années d'absence, tu as encore le culot de venir me voir comme si de rien n'était ! Bien sûr, je savais que tu passais une phase difficile alors je suis resté à tes côtés. Et tout ce que tu as à me dire, c'est que je réagis comme un gamin ! Mais tu sais entre être un gamin et un putain d'égoïste, je préfère largement la première option !" répondit Milo furieux

Le verseau ne put rien dire face à tous ces reproches. Il y avait tellement de tristesse et de désespoir dans les yeux pourtant si joyeux d'habitude du scorpion que ça le figea sur place. Il se dit que le scorpion avait raison. Pas à un seul moment, il n'avait pensé à la douleur de son ami, de son meilleur ami, non Milo était bien plus et lui l'avait complètement ignoré toutes ces années. Bien sûr qu'il avait eut une pensée pour son ami au moment de sa mort, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa mort le toucherait tant. Et c'est maintenant que Camus se rend compte à quel point il a été égoïste. Il se dirigea vers le scorpion. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de celui-ci, il l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le put, comme jamais il l'aurait fait auparavant.

"Je suis désolé Milo. J'ai sûrement été le plus égoïste des amis qui existent. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi alors que tu souffrais en silence. Pardonne-moi, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je.. je suis vraiment désolé Milo je..." le verseau n'arrivait plus à former de phrases correctes, il s'en voulait.

"Mais sache néanmoins que je n'ai aucunement oublié comme tu sembles le croire !" continua le maître de l'eau et de la glace "Pour moi Milo tu es bien plus qu'un ami, tu l'as toujours été."

"Pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien me dire ?" coupa Milo "On se connaît depuis gosse, on se disait toujours tout et du jour au lendemain, tu disparais. Pourquoi?!"

"Je..je voulais prendre du recul, être seul pendant un moment. Désolé si ça t'a blessé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte." fit Camus en défaisant son étreinte

"Pourquoi vouloir être seul ? Tu sais bien que quel que soit le problème, je t'aurai aidé." riposta le scorpion

"Non, Milo ça ne concernait que moi. Et puis tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon"

 _Puisque tu en es la cause...Milo_

"Si tu ne m'expliques jamais rien, comment veux tu que je comprenne ?"

"Écoute Milo, c'étaient mes problèmes et donc à moi de les régler"

"Était-ce si important au point de partir, au point de m'abandonner ou était-ce moi qui n'étais pas assez important à tes yeux ?" demanda-t-il désespéré

 _Milo? Pas important? Tu es bien une des personnes les plus importantes de mon entourage, si ça ne serait la plus importante=,_

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Milo, tu sais très bien ce que tu représentes à mes yeux"

"Non, non justement, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus Camus. Tu as changé, tu t'es renfermé en acceptant plus aucune compagnie."

Camus soupira, qu'est-ce que le scorpion était compliqué. Enfin, il ne devait sûrement ne pas être mieux se dit-il. Peut-être devrait-il tout simplement lui dire. Milo a bien trop souffert de ces années de silence et d'écart. Pendant que lui était seulement perdu avec ses sentiments naissants.

"Milo, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, après Athéna, ne l'oublie jamais. Si je t'ai évité pendant tout ce temps, c'est parce que j'avais peur. Je commençais à ressentir des sentiments pour les moins troublants et qui n'avaient pas sa place chez un chevalier d'Athéna. J'ai pris du recul ne comprenant pas, mais maintenant j'en sur . Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas touché un mot ? Mais c'est simple Milo, car la source de tout ça, c'est toi" avoua plus bas Camus, mais qui fut néanmoins entendu par le scorpion

Milo avait écarquillé les yeux. Est-ce que Camus venait de lui dire...qu'il..aimait? Pas directement bien sûr, il restait Camus, mais... Non ce n'est pas possible et pourtant…

"Milo...je t'aime. Désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas touché un mot ?" mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car le Milo avait fondit sur lui et l'embrassais en ce moment même avec une passion dévorante.

Après quelques secondes, Camus répondit au baiser de son ami et mit ses bras derrière son cou afin de raffermir sa prise et de prolonger ce moment euphorique.

"Idiot!" fit le scorpion après avoir mis fin au baiser "Après tout ce temps à t'attendre ne t'imagine pas que je vais refuser."

Le scorpion lui donna un sourire lumineux. Camus le regarda soulager, content de retrouver le Milo qu'il connaissait.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre sans piper mots. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils se comprenaient mutuellement, comme avant à cette époque où ils s'entendaient tellement bien qu'un rien leur suffisait pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

"Finalement, j'ai bien fait de faire ce qu'il m'a dit" lâcha soudainement le gardien du 8e temple.

Voyant que le verseau le regardait avec de gros yeux il lui raconta sa conversation qu'il avait eue avec Eaque. Camus eut soudain un rire franc qui laissa cette fois-ci le scorpion béat.

"Décidément, Hadès à bien fait d'envoyer son juge. Nous lui devons clairement une fière chandelle."

"Comment ça ?" questionna le scorpion toujours perdu

"Hier, il est venu me voir quand je me suis réveillé. Il m'a aidé à comprendre certaines choses, on va dire. "

Milo pouffa tout simplement

"Roh je me disais aussi que c'était louche qu'il monte vers les temples plus haut au lieu de redescendre vers celui des gémeaux. Mais tu as raison on lui en doit vraiment une"

"D'ailleurs..." rajouta le scorpion gêné "Désolé pour ces blessures, je me suis laissé aveugler par la colère."

"Laisse. Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Surtout, que c'était ma faute."

"Mais..." tenta de protester Milo

"La discussion est close alors" coupa Camus

"Mais.."

"Et si on allait à mon temple?" fit Camus en changeant cette fois de sujet

Le scorpion se mit alors à bouder dans son coin pour s'être fait interrompre à deux reprises sous le regard attendri de son désormais petit ami, qui l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. Pardon qui lui fut rapidement accordé.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre sans piper mots. Camus partit dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner.

"Hm Milo, ça te dit t'inviter les jumeaux ainsi que le juge Eaque à venir manger ce soir. On en profitera pour remercier le juge de son aide"

"Bonne idée mon amour"

"Milo!"

"Désolé, c'était trop tentant, mais attends toi à ce que ça soit fréquent à partir d'aujourd'hui" fit le scorpion avec un petit sourire au coin

Quelques temples plus bas

Au troisième temple, les jumeaux ainsi que le juge jouaient à un jeu de cartes en se racontant diverses anecdotes. D'autres chevaliers s'étaient rejoints à la partie comme le cancer , le poisson, le lion, et même la balance. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous et Eaque se dit que jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pu faire pareil aux enfers. Il se sentait bien finalement, lui qui pensait passer deux semaines de calvaire. La première semaine s'achevait et le juge doit dire qu'il s'y plaisait. De plus, les chevaliers étaient plutôt aimables.

Le jeu touchait à sa fin et les autres commençaient petit à petit à partir rejoindre leur temple.

"Bon. Et si on allait à l'arène. Histoire de voir si on ne s'est pas ramolli hm? Eaque?" déclara de bonne humeur Kanon quand tout le monde fut parti

Oui, ils avaient laissé tomber le protocole et les vouvoiements après quelques jours.

"Moi, je suis partant" clama Eaque. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas dégourdi les jambes, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien

"Cool! Saga, tu viens avec?"

En regardant son frère Saga, se demanda si c'était vraiment une question en se faisant déjà traîner vers la sortie du temple.

Arrivés à l'arène où pas mal d'apprentis se trouvaient déjà à s'entrainer avec leurs maîtres respectifs. Il y avait aussi quelques gardes posés un peu partout. En les voyant arriver, ils se mettent de côté, laissant passer le juge et les deux golds au centre.

"Je commence ! Eh Eaque, un bon petit duel contre moi ça te dit ?" questionna le cadet des gémeaux excité

Un vrai gamin pensa Saga, mais néanmoins avec un sourire attendri.

"Pourquoi pas ? Allons-y" déclara le garuda

En voyant qu'il y aura un combat, plusieurs apprentis, gardes ou même d'autres chevaliers se regroupèrent aux gradins pour voir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient apprécier un combat entre un chevalier d'or et un spectre d'Hadès, et un juge de surcroît!

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face au centre de l'arène de combat.

"Bien, sans cosmos d'abord ?" proposa Kanon

"D'accord" fit le juge en se mettant en position de combat

Il fut directement attaqué par un coup-de-poing lancé par le chevalier, coup qu'il évita soigneusement. Heureusement qu'il était de nature rapide sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau avec Kanon qui enchaînait les coups de poing et de pieds sans lui donner le temps de riposter. Alors il ne fit qu'éviter les coups en attendant le moment propice pour contre-attaquer et ce moment arriva. Alors que le cadet des gémeaux lui envoya une énième attaque, il perdit un peu de sa vitesse, normal puisqu'il n'avait pas arrêté d'attaquer alors que le juge se contentait d'éviter, ce qui est beaucoup moins épuisant.

Juste au moment où il allait se retirer pour re attaquer, le juge lui envoya un magistral coup de pied au niveau du torse qui fit reculer Kanon de quelques pas, essoufflé.

"Eh bien, tu es rapide dis donc" avoua Kanon "Si on commençait avec le cosmos maintenant ?" demanda-t-il

"Bien" répondit le garuda

Et la seconde qui suivit, deux cosmos d'une intensité rare explosèrent. Ils se jaugèrent d'abord du regard avant de s'élancer l'un vers l'autre.

Pour la plupart des gens présents, leur combat n'était pas visible, mais il était pour Saga qui était habitué. C'est donc curieux qu'il regardât le déroulement du match. Sans surprise, les deux adversaires étaient de forces égales.

Mais ce fut sans compter le cadet des Gémeaux qui envoya un de ses attaques normalement pas tolérées à l'arène.

"Galaxian explosion!" cria-t-il sous le regard surpris du garuda qui évita de justesse

"Non mais quel imbécile !" s'écria Saga

En effet, puisqu'Eaque n'avait pas été touché par l'attaque, celle-ci se dirigea derrière lui, soit ver les gradins. L'aîné des gémeaux s'y précipita et parvint à se mettre juste à temps entre l'attaque et les personnes derrière pour arrêter l'attaque sans problème, puisqu'il a connaissait par cœur.

"Kanon.."

"Gloups!" fit le frère de Saga en allant se cacher derrière Eaque

"Non mais tu es complètement inconscient? Tu aurais pu blesser des gens ! Tu voulais quoi ? Détruire l'arène, je te signale cher frère, que cette attaque a pour but de détruire les étoiles! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu lances sur un coup de tête pendant un entraînement !" gronda Saga

"Pardon grand-frère, mais j'étais tellement pris dans le combat que je n'y avais pas pensé." s'excusa Kanon toujours derrière le juge qui il devait se l'avouer s'amusait de la situation

"Pfff, je te préviens la prochaine fois, tu te débrouilles et je ne te défendrai pas devant le pope et Athéna quand il t'engueuleront comme du vulgaire poisson pourri!"

"Quoiii, Saga tu comptes quand même pas laissé ton petit frère chéri livré à lui-même !" supplia Kanon avec des yeux larmoyants

"Pourquoi pas ?" fit Saga sans pitié

"Tss, sans cœur va. Viens Eaque partons" fit-il en entraînant le juge derrière lui

Saga sourit, décidément son frère était encore un vrai gamin, mais autrement, il ne sera plus lui et puis il faut un peu d'ambiance au troisième temple et Saga aurait beau râler contre lui. Il aime de tout son cœur.

Il était vraiment heureux de passer du bon temps avec lui comme deux frères après tout ce qui s'étaient passé dans le passé. Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il suivit les deux autres qui étaient déjà parti en direction de leur temple. En cours de route, il reçut un message télépathique de la part de leur déesse.

 _"Chevaliers, nous sommes attaqués, que tout le monde rejoigne son temple au plus vite." fit la voix de la déesse_

Il se hâta de rejoindre son temple, surtout qu'il avait ressenti le cosmos de Mû à l'instant. Ce qui veut dire que les assaillants devaient être pris en charge par le bélier en ce moment même.

Mais curieusement, il sentait également celui d'Aldebaran. Il redoubla de vitesse, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que leurs ennemis temporairement inconnus ne rejoignent le troisième temple sous peu.

Arrivé Kanon avait déjà mis son écaille du dragon des mers. Il mit lui-même l'armure des gémeaux. Les voyants faire Eaque hésita à appeler son surplis. Il ne voudrait pas alerter sa majesté Hadès. Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car les assaillants étaient arrivés.

"Alors voici le troisième temple, celui des gémeaux."

"Qui va là" cria Kanon

"Tout doux chevalier ou plutôt général des mers. Je me présente, je me nomme Ellio..."

"Et moi Elly", se présenta l'autre, "Nous sommes les guerriers jumeaux du seigneur Arès."*

 _Arès? Alors c'est lui qui les attaquait. Est-ce que ça a un lien avec les enfers?_

Le garçon en armure d'un bleu nuit s'avança suivi de sa sœur jumelle qui elle avait une armure voilette. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rouges, rouge sang. Ellio était blond alors qu'Elly avait les cheveux noirs.

"Oh, regarde Ellio" fait-elle en ayant enfin remarqué la présence du juge, "Athéna et Hadès ont finalement signé un traité de paix et vois un peu qui est au sanctuaire?"

Son frère eut un sourire sadique.

"J'en connais un qui va être content" sifflota-t-il

"C'est bon, vous avez fini? N'oubliez pas que c'est nous vos adversaires" s'exclama Kanon

"Hm, t'as vu Ellio, ils pensent pouvoir nous battre" fit la voix un brin moqueuse de la guerrière

"Oui, montrons ce que nous valons ensemble, Elly!"

"Entendu" chantonna sa voix

Saga et Kanon se mirent en position de combat et s'élancèrent vers eux. Leurs adversaires évitèrent sans problème et donnèrent chacun un coup de pied qui envoya valser les deux frères.

"Vous aussi, vous êtes jumeaux n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, vous êtes loin d'avoir la coordination que nous avons ma soeur et moi." fit remarquer Ellio

"Saga, il se moque de nous" ragea le porteur de l'écaille des mers

"Calme toi Kanon, ne te laisse pas faire. Nous aussi montrons ce que nous avons dans le ventre"

"Ouais!"

"Galaxian explosion!" crièrent-ils ensemble

L'attaque se dirigeait droit sur leurs ennemis, mais ils ne brochaient guère. Ils sourirent même, joignant chacun une de leus mains alors qu'avec l'autre, ils les plaçaient juste devant eux, ils crièrent:

"Reverse mirror!"

Et là sans comprendre comment, l'attaque qu'ils avaient jeté ensemble percuta de plein fouet Saga et Kanon. Ils se relevèrent avec peine ne comprenant rien à la situation. Les voyant mal au point, le garuda appela alors son surplis.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?"

"Oh rien de plus que leur renvoyer leur attaque." expliqua Ellio

"Voyez-vous, notre technique nous permet de renvoyer son attaque à son propriétaire en doublant sa puissance." Poursuivit Elly "Mon élément est les ténèbres et celui de mon frère la lumière. En unissons nos éléments, nous avons pu créer cette technique. Un sorte de miroir"

"Eaque, reste à l'écart s'il te plaît. Ceci est notre combat. De plus, ils ont attaqués le sanctuaire, cela ne te concerne en rien." fit Saga

"Mais vous avez vu votre état" protesta le garuda

"Il a raison petit juge" ajouta Elly, "De plus..."

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui aimerait faire ta connaissance" termina son frère

"Comment ça ?" demanda suspicieux le juge

"Tu verras bien en temps et en heure" fit Elly malicieusement

Aux enfers

Hadès n'était pas tranquille de tout. D'abord Kagaho et après Thanatos qui se pointait en disant qu'ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Il pouvait le confirmer puisque lui aussi l'avait ressenti.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, le surplis du Garuda venait de prendre son envol d'un coup.

Il devait se passer quelque chose au sanctuaire et le sombre monarque était bien déterminé à en savoir la cause.

"Seigneur Hadès?" fit une petite voix

Le maître des enfers releva la tête pour voir son interlocuteur.

"Oh Shun, je suis désolé, tu disais ?"

"Ce n'est rien. Ne vous en faites pas."

Dire qu'Hadès avait été surpris aurait été un euphémisme pour décrire ce qu'il a ressenti en voyant arriver le chevalier d'Andromède. Jamais il n'aurait cru le voir ici. Lui, qu'il avait possédé, s'il y avait bien une personne qui devrait lui en vouloir le plus, ce serait bien Andromède. Pourtant, le chevalier avait souri en disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Et à sa plus grande surprise il s'entendait même très bien.

"Dis-moi Shun, as-tu des nouvelles du sanctuaire ?" questionna le dieu

"Du sanctuaire ? Non, je n'ai contacté personne depuis."

"Pourrais-tu entrer en contact avec quelqu'un, ton frère ou qui que ce soit d'autres. Je dois vérifier quelque chose."

"Euh d'accord"

 _"Ikki?"_

 _"Shun? Tu vas bien? Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles?"_

 _"Oui je vais bien nii-san, ne t'en fais pas. Mais est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose au sanctuaire."_

 _"Tu es au courant?! Oui, nous sommes attaqués. Des guerriers d'Arès apparemment. Bref, pour l'instant ils se trouvent au temple des gémeaux. Le pope pense envoyer quelques personnes pour aller les aider."_

 _"Le sanctuaire est attaqué? D'accord je comprends mieux. Merci nii-san."_

"Alors?"

"Le sanctuaire est attaqué. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre. Ce sont les guerriers d'Arès." expliqua Shun

"Quoi?!"

 _Non, alors ils avaient bien fait de s'inquiéter. Arès? Donc c'est lui qui derrière tout ça. Non, ça ne peut pas seulement être Arès._

"Oui tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu ailles les aider. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un avec toi."

Au sanctuaire

Les deux duos de jumeaux se faisaient toujours face. Le juge ne s'en mêla pas comme l'avait demandé Saga. Mais une autre voix se fit soudainement entendre.

"Ellio, Elly qu'est-ce que vous foutez?!"

"Demio?" s'exclamèrent-ils

Eaque, Kanon et Saga regardèrent le nouveau venu. Il portait une armure noire avec des reflets rouges. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos et avaient une couleur bleu/violet.

"Vous n'arrivez même pas à vous débarrasser d'insectes pareils" fit-il en les fusillant du regard

"Qui est-ce que tu traites d'insectes ?" s'écria Kanon

"Tu n'as pas bien entendu peut-être ?"

Il s'approcha donc des gémeaux et murmura quelques choses d'incompréhensible. La seconde qui suivit les jumeaux avait les yeux exorbités et suffoquaient de douleur. D'un coup de pied, il les envoya valser vers le mur le plus proche."

"Saga! Kanon!" s'écria Eaque en accourant vers eux

Le nouveau venu sembla se retourner au ralenti, étonné. Et quand il vit de qui il s'agissait un petit sourire se forma.

"Oh, mais qui avons nous là?"

"Surprise" tenta les jumeaux

"Vous mettez là en sourdine ! Père n'est pas des plus ravi de votre prestation" fit il avec un regard noir

"Père? Mais qui es-tu ?" demanda enfin le garuda bien redoutant la réponse

"Hm? La question est plutôt de savoir si tu es prêt à encaisser la réponse?" fit-il malicieusement "Je suis Demio, leader des troupes du seigneur Arès ainsi que son fils héritier. Et... cela fait un moment que je veux te rencontrer...grand frère..."

 _à suivre..._

* * *

 _* Oui je sais ce n'est vraiment pas original. Mais il me fallait un dieu plutôt cruel et que je pouvais plac_ _er_ _comme méchant et dans le genre Arès y collait bien. Pour les guerriers je sais très bien que normalement ils s'appellent les berserkers mais comme je ne_ _connais_ _pas cette histoire de Saint seiya j'ai préféré créer moi-même. Ils auront donc des noms inventés et tout ça._

 _Alors? Ça vous a plu?^^_


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! (ou bonsoir!)**

 **Bon je n'ai PAS DU TOUT vu le temps passer.**

 **Une semaine, mine de rien , ça passe vite di** **t** **donc! Ça va se corser pour les futurs chapitres...**

 **Merci à petit** **V** **lad pour sa review^^ Tu vois je te l'avais dis que j'essaierai de le poster aujourd'hui^^ Eh bien c'est chose faite! (dis toi que ta menace y est pour quelque chose** **XD** **)**

 **Pairing: ...j'imagine que vous les** **voyez** **tous venir de loin hein?**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens mis à part Ellio, Elly et Demio et encore quelques persos qui vont s'ajouter**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

"Ça fait un moment que je veux te rencontrer... grand-frère"

Eaque écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Apparemment, oui, puisque les deux gémeaux le regardèrent avec une expression tout aussi stupéfaite.

"Je.. ne comprends pas... " lâcha Eaque incertain

Il n'avait quand même pas d'autre frère hormis Rhadamanthe et Minos?

"Oh, ça ne saurait tarder, tu verras bien. Mais sache juste..." fait il en s'approchant dangereusement du juge

"... que je te déteste" lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille avant de lui balancer un gros coup au ventre. Le juge eut le souffle coupé, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

Étant assez déboussolé, il se redressa tant bien que mal. Il y avait quelque chose de louche, ce n'était là pas un simple coup qu'il venait lui donner. Si ça n'avait été que la rapidité, le juge l'aurait au moins vu venir. Mais là rien, il ne se souvint que d'une vive douleur au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Ayant à peine le temps de rassembler ses esprits, il vit son soi-disant frère s'approcher de lui, d'un pas rageux et calme en même temps. Poing fièrement armé, d'où s'échappait quelques petites étincelles d'un rouge rubis.

Etrange...le juge aurait pu jurer ne jamais avoir vu ces lueurs. C'est pourquoi il resta vigilant. Ca ne lui annonça rien qui vaille tout ça.

Les petites étincelles de rien du tout s'accroîtraient au fur et à mesure des pas de Demio en sa direction.

Bien que la concentration et la méfiance du juge étaient à leur plus haut point, encore une fois il vit la personne en face de lui disparaître soudainement avant de ressentir une douleur électrique lui parcourir le corps, le temps de voir cette lueur fuser sur lui, l'entourant entièrement, il se sentit tomber et puis, plus rien, le néant…

Il s'était évanoui...

"Eaque!" s'écrièrent Saga et Kanon

"Tu n'y pas aller de main morte dis donc" commenta Elly

"Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Bon, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Je vois bien qu'une alliance avec Athéna n'est pas possible." déclara-t-il

Les Gemini qui s'étaient précipité vers le Garuda se retournèrent simultanément, surpris par ce que leur ennemi venait de dire.

"Attendez! Vous êtes venus pour faire une alliance avec notre déesse ?" questionna Saga

"Hm, oui, mais comme vous avez déjà pactisé avec l'ennemi, ça ne sert plus à rien."

"Vous voulez vous en prendre aux enfers !" réalisa Kanon

"Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non" fit-il mystérieusement avant de se diriger vers ses compagnons

"Attendez ce n'est pas une réponse ça!" s'offusqua le gémeau

"Bon, peu importe, Ellio, Elly, nous y allons."

"Eh! Ne m'ignorez pas" s'écria Kanon

"Attends Demio ! Tu l'as fait ?" demanda Ellio incertain

"Pour qui me prends tu?" rétorqua Demio agressivement

Le frère d'Elly frissonna, ayant sûrement peur de l'aura colérique de leur supérieur. Sa sœur s'approcha de lui, lui indiquant qu'il fallait partir sans plus discuter.

Ils disparurent alors dans un nuage de fumée. Laissant Saga béat avant de se préoccuper de l'état du juge. Avec l'entrainement qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le spectre ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme. Et il avait malheureusement fallu que l'attaque se produise à ce moment-là.

Kanon haussa un sourcil en voyant son frère bousculer le juge dans tous les sens.

"Mince! Il ne se réveille pas" paniqua Saga en secouant le spectre

"Laissez-le-moi" fit une voix dans son dos

L'aîné des gémeaux sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui s'était encore joint à la partie, bien que fini maintenant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un autre spectre d'Hadès accompagné de Shun à l'entrée de leur temple.

"Que fait un spectre ici ?" demanda quand même Kanon, un peu sur la défensive

"Le seigneur Hadès m'a envoyé ici pour venir le récupérer" expliqua le bénou en désignant le garuda de la tête

"Je vois" répondit simplement Saga

Le bénou s'approcha d'eux avant de prendre le juge dans ses bras et de se diriger vers la sortie du temple, sans un mot. Il fit un léger signe de tête aux chevaliers pour les saluer avant de disparaître à son tour.

Ne restant plus que les trois chevaliers.

"Shun? Que fais-tu ici?" questionna finalement l'aîné

"Ikki m'avait dit que le sanctuaire était attaqué donc je suis venu pour aider mais apparemment c'est déjà fini. Tiens les autres aussi arrivent." remarqua-t-il en sentant plusieurs cosmos se rapprocher.

En effet en ayant senti un autre cosmos inconnu se joindre aux deux assaillants, ils avaient cru bon d'aller donner un coup de main si la situation se compliquait.

"Saga! Kanon! Tout va bien ?" s'exclama Aiolos

"Oui, tout va bien" clama l'aîné, "Mais nous avons fait face à des adversaires plus que redoutables."

"Ça, tu peux le dire" ajouta Kanon avec une grimace "Ils nous ont complètement écrasé."

"Poussez-vous" fit Mu en essayant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux gémeaux

"Des blessés ?" demanda-t-il en arrivant à leurs hauteurs

"Pas vraiment" déclara Saga avec un sourire rassurant

"Tant mieux" souffla le bélier

"Mais... où est le juge d'Hadès ?" demanda Camus, ayant remarqué son absence

"Il est sans doute retourné aux enfers, un spectre est venu le chercher. Il était salement amoché. Moi et Saga, on n'a pas trop compris, mais un des leurs disait être son frère."

"Son frère…?" répétèrent les autres surpris

"Ne nous regarder pas comme ça, nous n'en savons pas plus que vous." fit le cadet en haussant les épaules

"Mais il va bien quand même ?" demanda le sagittaire soucieux de l'état du juge

"Pour être franc, nous n'en savions rien. Tout s'est passé si vite. D'un coup une marque est apparue et il s'est effondré."

"J'espère qu'il va bien" déclara Camus "J'aurai quand même voulu le remercier avant qu'il ne parte."

"Hm, moi aussi."

"Remercier?" demanda Kanon perplexe avant de comprendre en voyant le scorpion et le verseau se tenir main dans la main.

 _C'était donc ça qu'il manigançait!,_ pensèrent les jumeaux

"Dis donc t'as enfin fini ta crise à ce que je vois Milo?" fit le cadet des gémeaux taquin

"Mouais, c'est ça fous toi de ma gueule" grogna Milo

"Hahah, content de te revoir mon pote" fit Kanon en passant son bras autour de ses épaules "Et... félicitations!"

"Ooh un nouveau couple... intéressant" rajouta Aphrodite en ayant entendu la conversation

"Aphro ne t'y met pas non plus" s'exclama le cancer

"Oh c'est bon et puis ils sont mignons, tu trouves pas?"

"Hm"

"Bon je pense informer notre déesse de la situation, car il est évident qu'elle est des plus urgentes." clama Saga pour mettre fin à cette discussion qui partait clairement en vrille.

L'assemblée des ors hochèrent de la tête, signifiant leur commun accord.

Aux enfers

Eaque se réveilla en ayant l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune force. Il se redressa et réalisa qu'il était dans sa chambre aux enfers en reconnaissant les décors familiers. Comment est-il arrivé ici? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la personne à côté. Beaucoup trop préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé au sanctuaire. Qui était cet homme qui prétendait être son frère ?

"Enfin réveillé ?"

Le juge sursauta avant d'enfin remarquer la présence de son second à sa droite.

"Kagaho? Que …? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je suis venu te chercher sur ordre du seigneur Hadès, tu étais déjà inconscient quand je suis arrivé." expliqua-t-il

"Je vois, merci alors. Sur ce, je dois aller voir le seigneur Hadès."

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever qu'il sentit une main rude s'abaisser contre l'arrière de sa tête qui n'avait rien demandé.

"Aie, non mais ça va pas?" couina le pauvre juge

"Imbécile! Tu crois vraiment allé quelque part dans cet éta?! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais tu tiens à peine sur tes deux jambes alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester couché et te reposer." grommela-t-il en accentuant ses dires en exerçant une légère pression sur le buste de juge, à ce qu'il se retrouve à nouveau allongé.

Le garuda fronça des sourcils. Comment ça ? Est ce que...est-ce que le bénou était en train de le considérer comme...faible?

"Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes, en plus je dois aller faire mon rapport au seigneur." répondit simplement le garuda en tentant de se relever, mais c'était bien mal connaître son conjoint

"Reste coucher, je t'ai dis !" fit le bénou

"Et moi, je t'ai dit de me laisser!" rétorqua-t-il

Le juge était agacé. Tous ces évènements, les guerriers d'Arès qui débarquent, un des leurs lui déclarant être son frère sans plus d'informations et puis le bénou qui ne le croyait même plus capable de se lever. Ça avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se releva non sans grimacer. Bon sang Kagaho avait raison, il a peut-être été bien plus touché qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Mais gardais tout de même la tête haute et fixa son subordonnée droit dans les yeux. Lui avertissant que s'il ne le laissait pas passer tout de suite, il n'hésiterait pas à en venir aux mains.

Le bénou recula de quelques pas. Il jaugea bien le juge du regard et finalement céda. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire.

"Je te ferais pas changer d'avis huh?", c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et le juge sourit, bien qu'il grimaçât juste après.

 _Je me fais pitié, être dans cet état juste après deux malheureu_ _x petits coups_ _,_ pensa-t-il amèrement

Endroit inconnu

"Demio, Elly, Ellio, enfin de retour à ce que je vois. Avez vous pu pactiser avec Athéna?"

"Non , malheureusement. Mais _il_ était là"

"Vraiment? Enfin une bonne nouvelle, as-tu faitce qu'il fallait?"

"Oui bien sûr... père"

"Bien, bien." il eut un rire à glacer le sang "Bientôt, j'aurai les enfers en ma possession."

"Bien joué Demio! Ellio, Elly je suis déçu de voir que vous ne fassiez même pas le poids contre deux vulgaires chevaliers."

"Veuillez nous en excuser seigneur." s'excuse Ellio

"De tout façon le plan est en marche. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ma chère?" demanda la voix

Une personne surgit alors de l'ombre. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, un sourire sadique.

"Si, bien sûr."

Aux enfers

Eaque rentra dans la salle de trône où tout le monde y était déjà present, même les dieux jumeaux, mais pour eux le juge n'était plus surpris.

Mais pour les autres, est-ce si important de réunir tout le monde pour un simple rapport diplomate? Non, bien sûr, il devait s'agir surtout de l'attaque au sanctuaire. Mais bizarrement, ses frères n'étaient pas là, peut-être avaient-ils du travail?

Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant les trois divinités.

"Seigneur Hadès, seigneur Thanatos, Seigneur Hypnos."

"Eaque, heureux de te revoir sain et sauf." commença Hadès avec un sourire doux "Comment s'est passé ton séjour au sanctuaire?"

"Bien, seigneur Hadès, les chevaliers étaient des plus aimables."

"Hm, je vois"

"Mais il y a plus urgent, seigneur"

"Arès, n'est ce pas?" demanda Hadès, bien que sachant très bien la réponse

Eaque acquiesça.

"En effet, au cours de ma deuxième semaine au sanctuaire d'Athéna, nous avons été attaqués par des guerriers d'Arès. Ils étaient au nombre de trois. Dont deux qui avaient une technique pouvant renvoyer l'attaque à son possesseur."

Eaque hésita à continuer. Devrait-il tenir au courant Sa majesté pour Demio ?

"Le troisième se disait être le leader, je n'ai pas pu voir plus de ses prouesses au combat, je le crains."

Hadès qui avait perçu cette once d'hésitation s'apprêtait à interroger son guerrier quand la silhouette de la déesse de la guerre apparut devant eux. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas vraiment déplacée jusqu'aux enfers. Ce n'était là, qu'une projetions de sa personne faite par son cosmos.

"Mon oncle ?"

"Athéna? Que se passe-t-il pour que tu me contactes?" demanda le dieu surpris

"Eh bien, je viens d'entendre le rapport de mes chevaliers concernant l'attaque d'Arès il y a peu. Les gemini ont affirmés que les qu'Arès aurait voulu pactiser avec le sanctuaire. "

"Comment ça?" questionna Hadès

"Apparemment, ils seront venus pour s'allier avec moi pour te nuire mon oncle. Je suis donc venue te mettre en garde. Je contacterai Posy plus tard."

"Bien merci Athéna, nous ferons attention"

"Très bien, ce fut tout ce que j'avais à dire" fit Athéna avant de disparaître dans un halo de lumière

Suite à cela, la réunion se clôtura avec les impressions d'Eaque sur le sanctuaire tout comme Rhadamanthe et Minos l'avaient fait avant lui. Il resta néanmoins un peu plus longtemps.

Il hésita à poser la question qui le chiffonnait.

"Seigneur? Puis-je vous poser une question ?"

"Oui bien sûr." fait Hadès surpris par l'initiative du juge

"Savez-vous quelques choses sur mes parents ?"

Hadès regarda son juge, étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question. Calmement, il répondit :

"Pourquoi cette question ? Pour te répondre, non, je ne sais rien à propos de tes parents. Mis à part leurs noms."

"Bien, je vous remercie seigneur."

Le juge avait répondu avec un air pensif. Hadès quant à lui, restait assez perplexe par la demande de son juge. Il était pour l'instant trop tôt pour le garuda de savoir la vérité, mais il est étrange qu'il lui pose cette question si soudainement. C'était inhabituel et le seigneur des enfers et se décida à le questionner, il devait en avoir le coeur net. Il était mauvais si le juge en venait à le savoir trop brusquement.

"Eaque?"

"Oui seigneur?"

"Se serait-il passé quelques choses que tu as omis de dire?" questionna le dieu des enfers

"Non, pas le moindre." mentit-il

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que le juge quitta la pièce. Il n'avait pas à mêler le seigneur Hadès à tout ça, c'étaient ses problèmes.

Marchant le long des couloirs, il fut subitement pris d'un vertige et du s'appuyer contre un mur pendant quelques secondes. Une fois ses maux de tête atténués, il se dépêcha de rentrer vers ses quartiers.

Par contre dans la salle de trône, les trois divinités avaient bien remarqué que le juge leur avait ouvertement menti. Ce qui ne plut guère à Thanatos.

"Il a menti seigneur."

"Je sais." fit tout simplement Hadès, "Et, je sais que s'il a menti, c'est pour une bonne raison alors laissons le faire pendant un moment. Mais j'aimerais néanmoins que tu gardes un œil sur lui, il avait l'air plutôt pâle tout à l'heure. Et puis je pense que ce qu'il cache aurait sûrement un plus grand impact sur la bataille qui va venir, qu'on ne pourrait le penser."

Thanatos, qui bien que surpris par la demande de son seigneur, ne renchérit pas pour une fois. Il prit donc congé de son frère et du maître des lieux pour aller voir le juge.

Dès le début, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce n'est que dernièrement qu'il avait ce sentiment qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et ce sentiment ne faisait que croître au fil des jours, tellement qu'il décida d'en faire part à son Seigneur. Coup de coïncidence, il se trouvait que quand il s'était rendu à Giudecca pour prévenir Hadès, un spectre l'avait déjà devancé.

Se concentrant sur d'autres choses, Thanatos prit la direction de la chambre du Garuda et fut bien étonné de le voir esclaffé sur son lit, gigotant et transpirant dans son sommeil.

Il gigotait dans tous les sens et une lumière bizarrement rouge dansait autour de lui. Le dieu de la mort voulut s'approcher pour le réveiller, mais fut violemment repoussé par cette lumière.

Perplexe de se faire repousser de la sorte, il réessaya, mais échoua lamentablement. Mais il remarque néanmoins quelque chose d'étrange. Cette lumière rouge qui semblait comme danser tout autour du corps du juge endormi, ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'un simple guerrier, étant plus puissant. Mais pour une divinité, le pouvoir semblait trop faible.

En regardant de plus près, Thanatos remarque enfin un détail qu'il n'avait vu il y a quelques secondes. Une marque, pas des plus surprenantes était visible sur le torse du juge.

"Impossible! Serait-ce?"

Thanatos réfléchissait à toute vitesse. C'est possible qu'il se soit trompé. Après tout cela remonte à bien trop loin pour qu'il s'en souvienne avec précision. Il devrait demander au seigneur...

"Seigneur Thanatos il y a urgence le seigneur Hadès vous demande!" fit un spectre en panique

Allons, allons que se passe-t-il encore ? N'y a-t-il pas assez de problèmes comme ça ? pensa Thanatos exaspéré

Il se rendit donc à nouveau à la grande pièce pour voir Hadès.

"Seigneur Hadès que se passe-t-il ?"

"Eh bien, il y a peu Rune et Valentine sont venus me prévenir que Rhadamanthe et Minos avaient soudainement disparu. Ils affirment qu'ils ne les ont plus vu après hier soir. J'ai moi-même fait mes recherches et Arès y est forcément pour quelque chose. Mais reste maintenant pourquoi ?"

Les dieux jumeaux écoutèrent calmement leur seigneur. Thanatos quant à lui ne voyait pas pourquoi on le tenait au courant de ça, les deux autres n'était en aucun cas son problème. Par contre, il devrait se dépêcher de rejoindre Eaque, c'était vraiment curieux ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Je pourrais croire à un enlèvement, mais cela m'étonnerait, car j'aurai immédiatement senti la présence d'un intrus. Par contre il y a une chance qu'Eaque l'ai aussi senti et..."

"Cela m'étonnerait seigneur" interrompit Thanatos

"Thanatos? Expliques-toi, je te prie"

Le dieu de la mort soupira. Allons bon, ceci est peut-être le bon moment pour parler de cette lumière rouge.

"Je suis parti voir le juge Eaque comme vous me l'avez demandé seigneur. Mais quand je suis arrivé, il était inconscient et une lumière intensément rouge virevoltait tout autour de lui. Pour en savoir plus, je voulus m'en rapprocher, mais ça m'a soudainement repoussé, comme ne voulant pas d'interférence extérieure. Je voulais savoir votre avis avoir de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Mais dans notre cas, je crains que..."

"Impossible!" s'écria Hadès

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce serait complètement invraisemblable que quelqu'un le sache. Seules trois personnes étaient au courant, qui n'étaient autres que lui-même et les dieux jumeaux. Peut-être encore son ancienne épouse, mais même elle, il ne lui en a jamais parlé. Alors, Arès... quelles étaient les chances qu'il puisse le savoir? Infime, très proche du zéro pourcentage. Mais s'il s'avérait qu'il le sache, il n'y a aucun doute que les enfers courraient à leur perte, non...pas seulement les enfers, le monde terrestre en entier se verrait supprimer de la carte en un rien de temps.

"Bons, nous avons gère le temps. Thanatos tu vas immédiatement retourner au chevet d'Eaque, il ne faut en aucun cas le faire savoir que Rhadamanthe et Minos ont disparu. Enfin enlevé, serait plus exacte. S'il en venait à le savoir, il accourait sûrement pour aller aider ses frères et..."

Mais oui bien sûr, c'était piège ! Tout cela a été mis en œuvre pour attirer le juge du garuda. Comment n'avait-il ne pas pu y penser? C'était logique surtout si Arès le savait.

En ayant remarqué que le seigneur des enfers s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase, les deux frères s'interrogèrent.

"Seigneur Hadès?"

Hadès revint soudainement à la réalité

"Oh, mince, la situation est bien plus urgente. Je vais devoir contacter Athéna et Poséidon. Oh et Thanatos, nous devrions avoir une discussion, j'appellerai bien un autre spectre pour prendre soin d'Eaque" rajouta Hadès

Thanatos s'apprêtait à protester, outré qu'un simple spectre prenne sa place. Mais en vue des circonstances, il n'avait guère le choix

-xXx-

Eaque avait mal, il ne sentait plus son corps. C'était comme s'il se faisait drainer de toute énergie. Il était comme en transe, ne pouvant rien voir d'autre que le vide incommensurable devant lui.

Et cette voix, cette voix translucide qui lui disait de le rejoindre. Il ne peut distinguer si c'est celle d'un homme ou d'une femme. Elle l'appelait sans cesse. Lui disait de quitter ces enfers où il n'aurait jamais sa place, qu'il sera bien mieux avec cette personne.

Bizarrement même si cette personne lui était inconnue, il savait qu'au fond de lui qu'elle ne l'était pas autant qu'il aurait cru. Il se laisse finalement bercer par cette voix, cette voix ensorcelante.

Il sombra petit à petit, de toute façon qu'a-t-il à perdre ? Il voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a accompli durant son existence et surtout ce qu'il n'a jamais pu faire.

Soudain, une image lui apparut. Il écarquilla les yeux, ses frères se tenaient devant lui. Mais ne semblait plus les mêmes. Eaque ne les voyait que de dos, mais les silhouettes semblèrent s'éloigner petit à petit. Désespérément Eaque tenta de les atteindre, en vain.

Ce fut sur cette dernière scène qu'il se réveilla en sursaut.

"Rhadamanthe! Minos!" s'ecria-t-il

"Sir Eaque" appela une voix féminine

"Violate? Où sommes-nous? Où sont Rhadamanthe et Minos? Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence?!"

La pauvre spectre le sut quoi répondre tellement que son supérieur la bombardait de questions.

"Doucement seigneur Eaque. Je ne sais malheureusement où sont les seigneurs Minos et Rhadamanthe. Sûrement au tribunal. Vous vous trouvez en ce moment dans votre chambre. Le seigneur Hadès m'a chargé de vous surveiller pendant votre sommeil." explique calmement le béhémoth

Bien qu'un peu rassuré, le juge n'était pas satisfait.

"Je te remercie Violate, mais j'aimerais en discuter avec le seigneur Hadès, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"Mais messire Eaque, vous venez à peine d'émerger. Il sera plus prudent de vous reposer encore un moment"

Quoi?! Encore quelqu'un à lui faire cette remarque!

"Bon ça suffit! Je ne suis pas en sucre à ce que je sache!" éclata Eaque à bout de nerfs

Violate se recula, peu habitué à un éclat de voix venant de la part du juge. Normal, puisque Eaque était de nature calme et ne se fâchait que rarement.

C'est avec étonnement que le spectre dévisageait son supérieur. Bien qu'elle ne sache point pourquoi, elle savait que comme Eaque n'élevait quasiment jamais la voix. S'il le faisait, cela était sûrement pour une bonne raison.

Ceci était aussi une des plus grandes qualités d'Eaque. Il ne recevait point respect, ni gratitude des autres. Mais en ce qui concerne les personnes qu'il connaissait bien, il savait se faire respecter. Non avec terreur comme certains aimaient le penser. Aussi surprenant cela soit-il, Eaque n'est de nature violente, et Violate le sait très bien.

C'est pourquoi elle ne fit aucune remarque et obéit simplement à son supérieur, car il devrait y avoir une bonne raison cachée sous cela.

"Bien messire Eaque."

"Bien, maintenant, je m'en vais voir le seigneur Hadès. Préviens Kagaho aussi, je prendrai sûrement deux ou trois heures" rajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait

"Oui sire Eaque"

"Merci" murmura-t-il avant de partir, il était vraiment fatigué, et cela, sans aucune raison apparente, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer et mettre encore plus ses nerfs à vif.

Quand il arriva devant les grandes portes, il entendit une conversation.

Ne voulant pas déranger, il se dit qu'il reviendra plus tard en reconnaissant les voix des trois divinités, mais se figea en entendant une partie de leur conversation.

 _"Il faudrait d'abord_ _trouver_ _où_ _se trouvent les deux juges, non?" demanda_ _une voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle du Dieu de la mort_

 _"Ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai moi_ _-_ _même déjà repéré leurs cosmos. Il est évident qu'Arès a voulu faire croire à un enlèvement. En soi cela n'est pas si loin de la réalité."_

 _"Mh, seigneur Hadès, il serait risqué d'envoyer un de nos hommes et envoyer Eaque n'est pas la meilleure solution non plus. Il serait plus_ _sûr_ _que nous y allons nous-même" fit Hypnos avec son calme légendaire_

Le garuda, qui était resté derrière la porte, en épiant leur conversation, écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça ses frères se sont fait enlever?

C'est impossible, ils étaient des juges, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se faire avoir comme ça!

Attentivement, le garuda écouta la suite de leur conversation en prenant bien soin de dissimuler son cosmos. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait.

Le seigneur Hadès ne voulait pas lui tenir au courant de cette affaire. C'était bien mal le connaître. Une fois qu'il sut où Rhadamanthe et Minos étaient retenus, il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la sortie des enfers.

Bien sûr, pour ne pas alarmer trop tôt sa majesté Hadès, il prit bien soin d'appeler son surplis quand il fut en dehors du territoire du seigneur Hadès. Au moins, il aurait une longueur d'avance, avant que les trois divinités ne remarquent son absence.

Il trouva rapidement la grotte où il détecta sans moindre difficulté les cosmos de ses frères.

Eaque n'était pas idiot, il avait bien compris que tout ça n'était qu'un vulgaire piège, mais refusait catégoriquement de laisser tomber Rhadamanthe et Minos. En rentrant, il put distinguer plusieurs silhouettes.

L'une d'entres elles s'avança. La personne se démarquait des autres par-delà son aura pour les moins inquiétants et un cosmos d'une si grande et rare intensité que le juge s'en trouva subjugué.

"Nous t'attendions petit Garuda."

 _à suivre..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps ces derniers jours^^'**

 **Me disais aussi que je n'allais pas tenir avec une publication toutes les semaines! Bref on va revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. C'est-à-dire - je sais pas pour quand est la suite^^'.**

 **De plus il se trouve que je n'ai plus de chapitres écrits à l'avance, du coup je crains que la publication ne devienne assez irrégulière^^'**

 **Merci à Oce-chii et petit** **V** **lad pour leurs reviews**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de l'univers Saint seiya ne m'appartiens**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

"Nous t'attendions petit garuda"

Eaque regarda les silhouettes des personnes se dressant devant lui. Il en reconnut quelques-unes, dont les personnes ayant attaqué le sanctuaire il y a peu.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, restant néanmoins méfiant. Entouré d'ennemis, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

"Où sont mes frères ?" siffla-t-il sans plus de cérémonie

Mais il eut le souffle coupé juste après, et pour cause Demio lui avait saisi le cou avec une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit." cracha-t-il avec colère

"Demio, lâche-le" fit une voix autoritaire

À contre cœur le guerrier relâcha sa prise et recula. Non sans avoir envoyé à regard plein de haine vers le juge.

Le Garuda se releva pour faire face à la personne qui était intervenue.

"Comme tu peux le voir, tu es en territoire ennemi. Tu te demandes sûrement qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?" fit la personne de sa voix mielleuse

Eaque ne répondit pas. Il voulait bien sûr savoir le nom de son interlocuteur, mais il y avait plus important. Ses frères, par exemple.

"Eh bien, je vais te répondre. Mon nom est Arès, le dieu de la guerre." répondit-il vexé (on n'ignore pas un dieu!)

Le juge dévisagea la divinité étonnée. Alors c'était lui Arès? C'était de sa faute que le sanctuaire a été attaqué dernièrement?

Il est même peut-être la cause des tourments de leur seigneur. Le garuda le toisait désormais avec rage.

En voyant ça, Demio voulut lui montrer les bonnes manières, mais un regard du dieu l'en dissuada.

"Je le répète où sont mes frères ?" cracha le juge pris d'une colère sourde

Aux enfers

Kagaho n'était pas tranquille, mais alors pas du tout. Il y a environ une heure Violate était passée pour le prévenir qu'Eaque serait absent pour au moins les deux prochaines heures.

Il semblerait qu'il ait des choses à dire à Sa majesté Hadès.

Le bénou avait alors simplement acquiesçé, n'ajoutant rien de plus. Mais il n'en pensa pas moins.

Est-ce qu'Eaque ne s'était pas déjà entretenu avec leur Seigneur dernièrement? Que pouvait-il encore avoir à dire?

De plus, la mine pâle du juge ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose au sanctuaire, se dit le spectre.

Il songea qu'il serait sage de rendre une petite visite aux chevaliers pour les questionner à ce sujet, bien que la simple pensée de se déplacer et de communiquer avec leurs anciens ennemis le révoltait au plus haut point.

Décidément, il n'était pas fait pour parler aus gens.

Kagaho avait donc remercié le béhémoth et était par la suite sorti prendre l'air, ne pouvant plus supporter l'ambiance oppressée de son bureau. Et puis ça lui donnerait l'occasion de se remettre les idées en place.

Mais il fit finalement demi-tours après une vingtaine de minutes, se disant que comme le juge venait de rentrer, il était impossible qu'il ait déjà fait sa paperasse.

Le spectre n'était pas idiot, il savait d'ores et déjà que ça allait lui retomber dessus alors autant prendre de l'avance et ne pas perdre de temps!

Il prit donc la direction du bureau du juge.

Première surprise en entrant dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas de papiers sur le bureau. Bien qu'il fût sceptique, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce détail. Violate était sûrement passée et les avait pris avec elle. Rien d'inquiétant.

Ravi d'échapper à une montagne de travail, Kagaho s'apprêtât à sortir quand quelque chose le fit tiquer.

Le surplis du garuda n'était plus là.

Il haussa un sourcil, peut-être que le juge l'avait rangé autre part ?

Kagaho se mit donc à chercher un peu partout, mais visiblement elle n'était nul part.

Mais il comprit soudainement et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Le juge avait dû tout simplement la prendre avec pour aller voir Sa majesté Hadès.

Mais bizarrement, même lui n'était pas convaincu, ce pour quoi il prit cette fois-ci la direction des quartiers du béhémoth. Puisqu'elle était la dernière à avoir vu le Garuda, elle serait le plus à même de répondre.

Et puis de toute façon qu'avait-il à perdre? Son travail du jour était terminé et celui du juge n'était nul part à trouver. Du coup, il était en pause.

Mais quand même, le spectre se dit que jamais auparavant il n'aurait fait autant d'effort pour un simple détail qui lui procurait un mauvais sentiment.

Il était plus du genre à hausser les épaules et de partir dans un coin reculé où il pourrait se reposer ans que quelqu'un ne vienne l'importuner.

Mais là, nan, il courait dans tous les sens et tout ça pour son cher superieur.

Kagaho ne saurait le dire avec précision, mais le Garuda dégageait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu apercevoir chez d'autres. il était à part et c'est bien pour ça que le spectre s'en était intéressé.

Briser ce masque qu'il porte chaque jour, ça en était devenu une mission de la plus haute importance aux yeux de l'Egyptien.

Rien que pour montrer aux autres qui n'arrêtaient de faire des messes basses derrière son dos qu'ils avaient tout faux.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient tous, Eaque n'est pas de nature arrogant, ni même hautain ou violent.

Ce n'est là le caractère qu'il veut montrer aux gens et que ces personnes veulent voir de lui.

Mais ce qui avait surtout marqué le bénou n'était pas ces ragots qui coulaient à son sujet, ni même son caractère extravagant qu'il se forçait à montrer. Car ce n'était là que l'art de camoufler ses véritables émotions. Tout le monde peut faire ça, car les gens se laissent facilement duper par des belles paroles ou des gestes exécrables. Il est donc facile de manipuler la pensée qu'ont d'autres personnes de soi.

Néanmoins, il y a bien une chose qui ne peut mentir, et ce sont bien les yeux, qui reflétait l'âme, toute la douleur qui s'y trouve ne peut être dissimulée.

Si plus de monde s'attardait sur cette partie de son visage, peut-être que certains comprendront.

Toute la tristesse et douleur que le juge portait en lui.

Kagaho ne l'avait réalisé que récemment et il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit pourquoi Violate était restée autant de temps fidèle au juge alors que diverses rumeurs circulaient à son sujet.

Le duel avec le Garuda lui semblât une opportunité en or à ne pas manquer, il n'a pas mâché ses mots certes. Mais ils ont eu l'effet voulu, alors qui s'en plaindra?

Et il ne le regretta pas, ce combat avait fini par balayer tous ses doutes et le marché conclu avec le brun ne lui paraissait plus comme une punition.

De plus, il devait avouer que voir la mine étonnée par-delà le choc du Népalais quand il était venu lui déclarer qu'il acceptait de suivre les conditions du marché avait son côté amusant.

Cela fait un moment maintenant et jamais Kagaho n'aurait pu penser qu'il serait devenu proche du juge à ce point. Il pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient...amis? Ce mot pourtant inconnu du vocabulaire si restreint du bénou lui semblât sur le moment sonner très juste.

Il arriva aux appartements attribués aux spectres et se dirigea vers celui du behemoth. Il toqua deux, trois fois avant d'entrer.

"Salut" fit-il nonchalant

"Kagaho? Que me vaut ta visite" questionna Violate plus qu'étonné. Il faut la comprendre, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le bénou se déplaçait personnellement pour rendre visite à une collègue.

"Pas grand chose, Mais juste une question. Tout à l'heure, Eaque était-il parti avec son surplis quand tu l'as vu ou pas?" demanda le benou

Violate se remémora la scène, mais ne se rappelle pas avoir vu le juge prendre son surplis avec lui, n'y l'avoir sur le dos.

Elle répondit donc par la négative.

Kagaho s'y attendait à cette réponse, ce qui ne fit que décupler son malaise. Il partit sans demander son reste, songeant vraiment au fait qu'il devrait prévenir Sa majesté.

Mais il se sentirait vraiment bête si le juge s'y trouvant encore.

Toutefois, le béhémoth venait de lui affirmer qu'Eaque n'avait pas pris son surplis avec, si lui ne l'a pas, qui pourrait bien l'avoir pris?

Ce n'est pas qu'un détail qu'on puisse ignorer.

C'est pourquoi le spectre se décida à quand même se rendre à la grande pièce, et si le juge y était encore, il n'aura qu'à dire qu'il y avait une information qu'il devait faire part à son supérieur et que ça pouvait attendre.

Mais puisque le behemoth lui avait affirmé que le juge ne portait pas son surplis quand il était allé voir le seigneur Hadès... Soudain, il eut une idée, il ira voir le seigneur Hadès pour lui informer de cette disparition et si le juge y est eh bien il dira tout simplement qu'il devait dire quelque chose au garuda et que ça pourrait attendre.

Très fier de son idée, il accéléra le pas. Le temps presse, ce qui se passait n'est pas bon du tout.

-xXx-

Eaque ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Ses frères ont été emmenés ici sans aucune raison et maintenant, il faisait face au dieu de la guerre. C'est quoi l'embrouille sérieux?!

En plus il y avait toujours ce frère caché qui semblait le mépriser et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Peu importe, sa priorité était de retrouver Rhadamanthe et Minos et ce même s'il doit se battre contre tous les guerriers d'Arès.

Il voulut avancer encore d'un pas mais se figea net. Comme si on lui avait infligé une décharge électrique d'une puissance incommensurable, il crampa son corps quand une marque rouge apparaît au niveau de son torse et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Bonjour la crédibilité devant ses ennemis sinon!

Tout son corps semblait être secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, son corps le faisait souffrir.

Il peinait à respirer et essayait de rester calme. De loin, il voyait Demio avec cette même lueur rouge auquel il n'avait pas prêté d'importance jusqu'à maintenant. Serait-ce à cause de l'attaque de la dernière fois ?  
Arès s'approcha du juge à terre.

"Je vois, comme je le pensais Hadès ne t'a rien raconté. Ma foi ça n'en est que plus facile pour nous."  
"Q..que... voulez-vous...dire?" demanda le juge à bout de souffle

"Très cher juge, connais-tu au moins le rôle qui t'es attribué aux enfers?" demanda le dieu amusé

Son rôle ? Oui, il était juge au même poste que Rhadamanthe et Minos. Eaque toisa le dieu du regard. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question.

"Laisse-moi te l'expliquer, nous avons notre temps de toute façon." fit la divinité

"Sais-tu qu'il existe quelque chose aux enfers capable de contrôler ses portes? Quelque chose dont tu ignores la connaissance, dont beaucoup ignorent la connaissance, en fait. Quelque chose qui peut prendre le contrôle des morts, qui peut détruire les enfers en elle-même. C'est un objet rare que Hadès a voulu absolument cacher, la clé des enfers.

Il la dissumula alors en un humain. Un humain capable de supporter la puissance de ces clés, un humain qui en avait la force, la puissance et surtout le cosmos nécessaire. Nombreuses sont les années où Hadès a cherché un hôte capable de faire ça avant de la trouver et cette personne, tu en doutes, c'est toi Eaque du garuda de l'étoile céleste de la vaillance. Ça te surprend n'est-ce pas, en même temps quoi de plus normal en effet. Je dois t'avouer que moi-même, je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a peu. À ton avis pourquoi cette fois Hadès n'est pas manipulé? Simplement car je n'ai plus besoin de faire cela. Il m'est inutile à présent." termina-t-il en ricanant

Tout le long de récit du dieu, Eaque n'avait su quoi faire. Il était comme paralysé. Il ne pouvait y croire. C'était tout simplement trop gros à avaler. Lui ? Ce n'est pas possible.

"D'ailleurs, tu voulais voir tes frères n'est-ce pas ?"  
Eaque regarda le dieu sceptique. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui rendre la Whyvern et le Griffon comme ça? Non, c'était bien trop facile.

" Dorian, et si tu allais chercher nos chères nouvelles recrues." fit la divinité en s'adressant au quatrième homme.

"Oui, seigneur" fit un homme que le juge ne connaissait pas encore. Le garuda attendit la suite anxieux, après toutes ses révélations qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui retomber dessus ?

Aux enfers

Hadès, Hypnos ainsi que Thanatos étaient toujours en train de discuter sur la façon d'agir. Il était évident qu'Arès leur tendait un piège des plus vulgaires.

Mais ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, les deux juges ne sont pas guerriers dont ils peuvent se passer. Alors la question qui se pose maintenant est, comment vont procéder?

"Bon, je sais où ils se trouvent. Je n'étais pas encore sûr, mais maintenant il n'y a plus aucun doute. Arès est derrière tout ça et il y a un problème qui s'ajoute, j'ai bien peur qu'il ait découvert quelque chose qui est resté sous silence pendant des millénaires. " fit Hadès pensif

"Très bien, c'est déjà important. Si ce que vous affirmez est vrai Seigneur, il n'y a aucun doute que celui qu'ils visent est le juge Eaque, par ce fait ils ne blesseront pas les deux autres juges qui joueront comme appât dans cette histoire." continua le dieu du sommeil  
"Pff et si on allait vite les chercher que ça soit fait?" commenta son frère

"Thanatos n'as-tu donc rien dans ta petite cervelle? Nous venons de dire que c'était un piège, nous allons pas rentrer dans leur jeu si facilement" rouspéta Hypnos

"Tss, moi ce que j'en pense c'est qu'on perd notre temps à parler ici." maugréa-t-il

"Thana.."

"Laisse Hypnos." interrompit le dieu des enfers, "Thanatos, je comprends ton sentiment, mais nous aimerions trouver une solution qui nuira à aucun d'entre nous. De plus, je crois avoir compris quelque chose de capitale.

Si c'est vraiment Arès qui nous attaquait depuis tout ce temps, j'aurai facilement reconnu son cosmos pourtant celui que je ressentais à chaque fois était différent. Ce qui confirmerait que plus ma première conclusion, Arès n'est pas seul."

"Mais qui? Un titan, un autre dieu, une nymphe ?" demanda Hypnos

"Non, le cosmos en lui-même n'est pas vraiment extraordinaire, je veux dire par là qu'elle n'égalerait en aucun point celui d'un dieu, elle est des plus ordinaires, mais pourtant elle la sut en quelque sorte me manipuler à sa guise. Non, je crois plutôt que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre à qui Arès aurait peut-être donné un peu de puissance divine."

"N'est-ce pas interdit?"

"Ça l'est, mais Arès ne respecte aucunement les règles, c'est pourquoi cette possibilité n'est pas impossible."

Ce fut à ce moment que quelqu'un rentra dans la salle de trône. Les trois divinités dévisagèrent le nouveau venu, peu ravi d'être interrompu en plein d'une discussion importante.

"Qui y a-t-il Kagaho?" demanda Hadès

Le bénou inspecta la salle du regard. Il est venu pour vérifier tout de même, mais apparemment le juge n'y était pas. Ce qui signifie qu'il a bien fait de venir. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il était bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net. Kagaho inspira et s'avança au milieu de la salle juste devant le dieu des enfers.

"Je suis venu voir si le juge Eaque était encore parmi vous. Un peu plus tôt Violate m'avait prévenu que le juge Eaque serait absent car il devait vous parler. Mais c'est que cela fait un petit moment qu'il est parti et n'est toujours pas revenu. Je suis tout à l'heure allé vérifier dans son bureau et j'ai remarqué que son surplis n'y était plus. Je pensais qu'il serait urgent que je vous en informe seigneurs." explique le bénou formel

Les trois dieux échangèrent un regard inquiet. Se pourrait-il que...?

"Kagaho je suis navré de te dire ça, mais Eaque n'est à aucun moment venu me voir. Es-tu sûr qu'il a dit qu'il viendrait?" demanda Hadès néanmoins craintif

"Eh bien, oui, il y a environ une heure ou deux" répondit le spectre

"Seigneur Hadès." interrompit Hypnos "Peut-être que le juge Eaque serait, en effet, venu, mais que nous ne l'avons pas entendu alors que lui..." fit le dieu du sommeil

"Tu veux dire qu'il aurait entendu une partie de notre conversation et qu'il...?"

"Exact seigneur et si c'est bien ce que je pense, il devrait déjà être parti à leurs recherches depuis un certain temps."

"Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Bon il faut faire vite, si c'est le cas je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état il est maintenant. Thanatos, je peux compter sur toi ? Rends-toi immédiatement à cet endroit. Eaque s'y trouve sûrement s'il a entendu de quoi on parlait. »

Pendant ce temps le bénou était complètement perdu. Mais de quoi parlaient donc les trois divinités?

Mais même en ne sachant pas de quoi il en tournait, voir son Seigneur dans un tel état, alarmé et anxieux lui suffisait pour lui donner une idée sur la gravité de la situation.

"Seigneur Hadès si je puis-je, que se passe-t-il?"

"Oh oui Kagaho, je t'avais oublié. Tu accompagneras Thanatos, je pense qu'Eaque aura aussi besoin de toi, on ne se sait jamais. Pour répondre à ta question, on m'a dit que Rhadamanthe et Minos avaient disparu il y a peu, et même été enlevés sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je peux encore les repérer grâce à leurs cosmos, mais il s'agit sûrement d'un piège, c'est pourquoi je ne voulais absolument pas qu'Eaque le sache, mais apparemment, il est venu au mauvais moment. Bon pas le temps de plus bavarder, je contacterai Posy et Athéna après. Vous deux allez-y! Hypnos, j'aimerais que tu rassembles les spectres pour moi s'il te plaî mon côté, je ferais en sorte de trouver cette personne, une fois cela fait, je pourrai sûrement détourner son pouvoir."

"Oui, seigneur Hadès" répondirent-ils d'une même voix. Même si la situation était encore floue pour Kagaho, il avait compris que les questions viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y avait urgence! Chacun se dirigea donc à la direction qu'ils devaient prendre.

 _à suivre…_


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merciii à Oce-chii, Sea-Rune et petit** **V** **lad pour leurs reviews**

 **Merci également aux personnes qui suivent ma fic^^**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Un grand soulagement prit Eaque quand il vit arriver ses frères. Il voulut s'en approcher malgré son état mais les regards qu'ils posèrent ensuite sur lui le glacèrent le sang. Il osa à peine bouger. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Ils n'avaient plus les mêmes regards, leurs yeux ne reflétaient que de la froideur et du vide.

"Rhadamanthe, Minos" fit-il en s'approchant à nouveau mais cette fois-ci il fut projeté en arrière. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était Minos qui venait de le pousser en arrière avec son cosmos et la Whyvern ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il regarda le griffon sans comprendre avec un mélange de peur et d'appréhension.

"Ne t'approche pas de nous" fit le griffon

"Quoi? Mais Minos..."

"Il a raison, ne t'approche plus de nous. Nous sommes maintenant sous les ordres du seigneur Arès" ajouta Rhadamanthe sur le même ton que son frère

Eaque avait du mal a assimiler ce que la Whyvern venait de dire. Comment est-ce même possible? Non il doit sûrement rêver, cauchemarder serait plus exact.

"Mais que veux-tu dire Rhadamanthe? Vous n'allez tout de même pas trahir le seigneur Hadès?" demanda Eaque avec une certaine crainte

"Comme tu peux le voir, si, maintenant j'aimerai m'en aller. Je t'ai assez vu." commenta froidement le griffon

Le juge ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il a voulu dire, n'est-ce pas? Il a dû mal entendre, oui ça doit être ça. Il n'y a pas moyen que le noble et juste Minos lui ai débité cela, non? Eaque essayer d'y croire avec désespérance mais la réalité lui revint en pleine face.

"Tu croyais vraiment qu'on te considérait comme un des nôtres? Sérieusement?" rajouta la Whyvern alors que le Garuda était encore en état de choc

Et les deux se perdirent dans un rire sinistre.

Dans leurs ombres, le dieu de la guerre eut un sourire satisfait. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Parfait.

Demio quant à lui ne laissa transparaître aucun sentiment. Les trois autres guerriers regardèrent la scène avec de l'amusement pour certains ou bien de la simple curiosité pour d'autres.

"Je... je ne comprends pas. Mais enfin que vous arrive-t-il? Vous vous souvenez, vous faites partie de l'élite des troupes de sa majesté Hadès. _Nous_ faisons partie des trois juges des enfers." Eaque avait de plus en plus peur de comprendre

"Mais tu es sourd? Nous t'avons dit que maintenant nous nous battrons aux côtés du seigneur Arès. Et qui te dis que nous t'avons ne serais-ce qu'un jour accepté parmi nous?" lâcha Minos

"Franchement je ne te pensais pas aussi naïf. Toutes ces années nous ne t'avons que méprisé. Tu n'avais pas ta place à nos côtés. Tu n'est que le déchet arrivé en dernier et tu le sais parfaitement!"

"Tu n'est pas vraiment notre frère et encore heureux que cela ne soit pas le cas."

Stop! Le juge n'en pouvait plus. Il avait toujours deviné, il avait toujours su ce que pensaient les autres de lui.

Mais pour ces frères, il avait espéré que cela ne soit pas le cas. Apparemment là aussi il s'était fourvoyé.

Même s'il l'avait plus au moins su au fond de lui, ça lui faisait mal. Mal de savoir que ses frères, ces personnes qu'il respectait, qu'il admirait, dont il voulait le respect en retour plus que n'importe quoi au monde, dont il voulait ne serais-ce qu'un regard pour montrer leurs intérêts.

Son cœur se serra inexorablement, sa respiration se bloqua.

Il n'arrivait plus rien tellement la douleur était forte.

Quelque chose de chaud et liquide perla de ses yeux et s'écoula le long de sa joue. En état de choc, il toucha sa joue, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait avant de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait, des larmes abondantes s'échouaient au sol poussiéreux.

Se sentant honteux de se montrer faible devant ses ennemis, il se frotta frénétiquement les yeux en vain. Car les deux rivières ne voulaient s'arrêter, exprimant tout son mal-être.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pleurait-il que maintenant? Il devrait s'y être habitué depuis, alors pourquoi?

Se serait-il trop contenu, était-il en train de craquer?

Se rend-il enfin compte après avoir reçu la vérité en pleine face, que ce que disent les autres ,'est pas faux? Qu'ils ont certainement raison?

Alors que sa vue se brouillait et que son corps fut parcouru par multiples soubresauts qu'il prit conscience de sa nature insignifiante.

Après tout, il s'était lamenté pendant des années, des décennies, des siècles, des millénaires à n'en plus compter. Mais il ne fallait plus se voiler la face, tout ça avait sans aucun doute une raison.

Il devait tout simplement comme le disaient ses frères être un raté, un déchet sur qui personne ne posait un regard.

Finalement, songea-t-il, finalement il aurait dû tout simplement rester allongé dans son lit, il aurait dû se laisser aller vers cette voix si hypnotisante.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il ne bougea point alors que les remarques cyniques fusaient encore et encore. Il ne les écoutait plus, non, il ne voulait plus les écouter. Alors il sombra, encore une fois mais sut que cette fois sera définitive, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Il voulait pour une fois juste être délivré de cette vie injuste. Son regard devint vide de toute émotion, il ne voulait plus rien ressentir.

 _Il est dit que celui qui aura le cosmos nécessaire détiendra les clés, ces clés si spéciales qui contrôlaient les enfers. Ces clés qui entre de mauvaises mains pourraient s'avérer dangereux pour l'humanité entière. Il est dit que celui qu'il les aura en sa possession aura une puissance égale aux dieux et sera doté d'une très grande sagesse. Il devra pour cela sacrifier une partie de son pouvoir. Ce pouvoir qui fut fusionné avec les clés pour ne plus faire qu'un avec le gardien. La clé prendra alors forme d'une énergie spirituelle qui en aucun cas ne devra en quitter le possesseur, au risque de le tuer._

Arès souriait en voyant la scène.

Décidément il était des plus satisfait du déroulement de la situation. Ils avaient bien fait de prendre les deux juges, ils ont, en quelque sorte été les déclencheurs de tout ça, la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Heureusement que _cette personne_ était là car Arès devait avouer que sans elle il n'aurait jamais su ce secret pourtant si bien caché des enfers. Et il savait qu'elle était là, cachée dans l'ombre sûrement réjouie des événements. Arès regarda vers sa droite où se trouvait Demio et lui donna son accord. Le guerrier comprit et s'avança vesr le juge toujours en état de choc devant ses frères. Quand il fut arriver à sa hauteur il le regarda de haut.

 _Mais il existe une autre légende, celui qui de demi_ _-_ _sang sera avec le possesseur pourrait la lui voler. Une personne qui était en même temps semblable mais différente du gardien. Cette personne pourrait les lui enlever seulement sur certaines conditions. D'abord que le cosmos du gardien soit assez_ _affaibli_ _pour fragiliser la protection même inconsciente des clés. Ce qui est possible avec une technique interdite, que les dieux ne peuvent utiliser. Mais lui le pourra. Cette technique avait la capacité de drainer la cosmos énergie de ce gardien, ce qui affaiblit non seulement le possesseur des clés mais aussi les enfers. Car c'est grâce aux clés, grâce au gardien que les enfers survivent. Ensuite que le gardien soit_ _pris_ _d'une émotion très forte comme la tristesse, la trahison ou encore la déception pour définitivement briser la barrière qui protège les clés. A ce moment celui qui de demi_ _-_ _sang sera avec le gardien pourrait les lui voler avec la plus grande des facilités en extractant une partie de l'âme du gardien qui en sortant reprendra sa forme originale._

Eaque remarqua que quelqu'un s'approchait mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui précisément. Son cerveau était tout embrouillé.

"Tu me fais pitié dans cet état... nii-san" commenta-t-il froidement avant de lever sa main entourée à nouveau de cette lueur rouge

Le juge releva tout de suite les yeux sur la personne qu'il lui faisait face. Son frère, non pas les deux autres juges mais celui qui prétendait l'être depuis peu.

Il n'avait quasiment plus de force. Pendant tout ce temps son cosmos s'affaiblissait continuellement.

Il voyait alors ce poing foncé sur lui mais ne fit rien pour l'éviter ou l'arrêter. Il eut le souffle coupé, la main de Demio lui avait transpercé le cœur. Il en ressentait encore la douleur. Il ne fut même pas surpris, n'eut même pas une seule grimace de douleur, bien qu'elle soit présente. De toute façon à quoi bon, après tout n'est-ce pas ce qu'il avait demandé? La délivrance d'une vie pour lequel il n'avait plus aucun espoir.

Il va enfin pouvoir partir en espérant que cette fois que jamais il ne se réveillera à nouveau. Le juge était juste devenu las. Et sentit à ce moment ces dernières forces le quitter.

Pendant ce temps Arès se réjouissait, enfin, enfin il allait avoir ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Grâce au pouvoir du quatrième guerrier, Dorian, ils ont pu manipuler les deux juges à leur guise. Chacun avait bien rempli son rôle et bientôt il aurait même le contrôle des enfers, ce qu'il n'a jamais pu faire. Mais soudain ce guerrier fit un pas en arrière et eut l'air étonné.

Le dieu soupira que se passe-t-il encore?

"Qu'y a-t-il Dorian?" demanda quand même Arès

"Seigneur, je... je n'arrive plus à les contrôler. L'effet se dissipera sous peu" avoua le guerrier

"Comment ça?"

Mais Arès n'en demanda pas plus car il ressentit instantanément un cosmos inconnu interférer.

"Hadès!" s'écria alors le dieu en réalisant à qui appartenait ce cosmos

Le dieu grinçait des dents. Non pas maintenant! Encore quelques secondes et se sera fait.

En effet le juge se trouva toujours en l'air tenu par Demio. Tandis que les deux autres commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits.

"Mais que...?" fit Minos en se tenant la tête

"..se passe-t-il" termina Rhadamanthe en une grimace

Ils regardèrent ensuite autour d'eux et semblèrent surpris de se trouver dans un endroit inconnu.

Ils virent soudain une lumière briller, une lumière rouge sang. Ce fut à ce moment que débarquèrent le bénou et le Dieu de la mort. Ils semblaient paniqués et angoisssés. La Whyvern et le Griffon ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient si agités et tournèrent alors leurs regards en même temps que le spectre et le dieu vers la lumière qui brillait bien plus intensément maintenant. Et là, ils se figèrent tous les quatre. Ils ne purent que prononcer qu'un mot en voyant le guerrier soudainement arraché quelque chose du corps d'Eaque qui s'effondra après cela sur le sol.

"Eaque!" s'écria alors les trois spectres ainsi que le dieux.

"Vous" gronda Thanatos en direction d'Arès

"Thanatos cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas" fit le dieu avec un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres et pour cause, ils avaient réussi! Demio vint après à sa rencontre en lui donnant ce qu'il avait arraché de force du corps du juge. Ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de clé. Il ricana.

"Bon très cher il est temps pour nous de nous retirer. Elly, Ellio, à vous de jouer."

"Attendez, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça!" cria Kagaho visiblement en colère

Mais ils disparurent tous dans un halo de lumière. Ne laissant que Thanatos, Kagaho en colère et Rhadamanthe et Minos perdus.

Mais surtout ils étaient dévastés car ils venaient de réaliser sur le moment d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux. Et ce fut cette phrase, cette dernière phrase qui eut le don de les achever.

En sentant arriver Kagaho et Thanatos ainsi que le cosmos de son Seigneur, Eaque sachant que ses frères étaient désormais hors de danger, avait alors prononcé cette dernière phrase, qui ne fut qu'un murmure mais qui pourtant arrivaaux oreilles des destinateurs.

 _"Je voulais juste être accepté parmi vous."_

Il avait ensuite souri en disant cela pour après s'effondrer. Un simple murmure mais qui pesait sur la conscience des personnes restantes.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le chap^^

Et…Bonne Année 2018 !


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyy !**

 **Oui ça fait longtemps, oui j'ai pris mon temps à poster et j'en suis désolée !**

 **Je ne pensais pas prendre autant de temps, mais ça y est ce chapitre a enfin pu être écrit et comme je suis en congé je pourrais me mettre à l'écriture du prochain hehe.**

 **Une autre raison, autre que mon inspiration qui s'était volatilisée^^', est que je suis sur un autre projet dont le premier chapitre devrait être mis en ligne la semaine prochaine ;) Je n'en dis pas plus pour le reste.**

 **Merci à Sea-Rune, petit Vlad, Oce-chii et Titanic492 pour leurs reviews^^ et à tout ceux qui continuent de lire ma fic !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Le silence régnait en maître là où Arès et ses troupes venaient de disparaître. Personne ne bougea ni parla.

Tout était flou dans la mémoire des deux juges restants et il se gardaient bien de demander à leur supérieur, supérieur qui leur lancé depuis tout à l'heure sans cesse des regards de colère, de mépris et…de tristesse ?

Le bénou se contentait de fixer le corps inconscient, allongé par terre. Il ne savait que faire. Lui même trop perdu et choqué.

Le premier pas fut fait par le dieu de la mort qui s'avança et prit le garuda dans ses bras. Il le souleva facilement du sol et disparu tout comme Arès l'avait fait il y a peu, ne laissant aucunement le temps aux trois autres de réagir.

Ce qui eut l'effet de les ramener à la réalité soudainement. Maintenant que la divinité avait déserté les lieux, le Griffon se tourna vers la seule personne restante, possible de leur éclairer un tant soit peu la situation. Mais Kagaho se contenta de hausser les épaules et de leur tourner le dos. Ce comportement ne fut que moyennement apprécié par les deux juges.

« Bon ça suffit, explique-nous ce qu'il se passe. Qui étaient ces personnes? Pourquoi sommes nous ici? Pourquoi Eaque est-il dans cet état la ?! » questionna la Whyverne.

Après le choc, ce fut au tour de l'incompréhension, la peur, la frustration et nombre d'autres émotions à faire surface chez le juge.

Mais aucune de ses questions ne fut répondue. Ce qui eut comme effet de mettre encore plus les nerfs à vif de l'Anglais qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Spectre du bénou, je te recommanderai de répondre sagement à un de tes supérieurs ou… »

« Ou bien quoi, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. A ce que je sache, je ne suis nullement sous vos ordres. »

« Que… montre un peu de respect _spectre_! »

Le spectre du bénou se mit à rire subitement sous les regards étonnés du griffon et de la Whyverne.

« Ce respect que tu désires tant, commence déjà à le donner aux membres de ta famille avant de me faire la morale. » fit Kagaho cynique.

Voyant que la situation était près à dégénérer, Minos pensait qu'il était mieux qu'il intervienne.

« Ecoute Kagaho, je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait pour vous mettre tant en colère toi et le seigneur Thanatos. Et je m'en excuse mais tout ce que nous te demandons. C'est de savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer et pourquoi notre petit frère se retrouve dans cet état. » demanda calmement le griffon, malgré la fatigue perceptible dans sa voix.

Se rendant compte qu'il était inutile de s'acharner sur les deux juges, puisqu'ils ressemblaient plus un des chiots perdus, qu'à les juges hautains qu'il connaissait. Le spectre soupira et consentit à répondre honnêtement, ne sachant pas s'il faisait cela par pitié envers le la Whyverne et le griffon ou par lassitude.

« Ecoutez, moi non plus on ne m'a pas tout dit. Mais de ce que je sais, y a quelque chose de moche qui se prépare. Ces personnes tout à l'heure n'étaient autres que le dieu Arès, celui qui s'en prenait au seigneur Hadès ces derniers siècles. Pour plus d'informations, il vaut mieux que vous le demandiez au seigneur Hadès lui-même. Que ce soit au sujet d'Eaque ou de vous. » termina-t-il

« Sur ce, il vaut mieux que je rentre aux enfers à mon tour. » fit le bénou, avant de disparaître de la vue des deux juges.

« Je pense que devrions également rejoindre le seigneur Hadès. Ne serais-ce que pour en savoir plus » rajouta le griffon.

« Mouais. »

-xXx-

Une femme attendait dans une salle sombre l'arrivée de certaines personnes.

« Très chère, nous revoici. » chantonna une voix venant d'apparaître simultanément avec d'autres hommes.

« Puis-je savoir où vous étiez sans me tenir au courante ? » questionna le femme visiblement pas de bonne humeur.

Mais sa question fut vite répondu, car elle remarque enfin ce que l'un d'entre eux tenait dans ses mains.

« Inconscients ! Comment avez-vous pu le faire maintenant ? Il n'était pas prêt. J'espère qu'il n'en est pas mort ! » scandalisa la femme

« Ne vous en inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'Hadès trouvera la solution. Vous pourrez faire comme bon vous semblera après. »

La femme sembla se calmer un peu.

« Très bien, je m'en vais de ce pas vérifier vos dires. Demio vient me voit tout à l'heure veux-tu ? »

Le guerrier hocha simplement de la tête avant de suivre le dieu qui sortit avec ses guerriers.

-xXx-

 _Cette bonne femme si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurai tué il y a bien longtemps._ pesta le dieu de la guerre

Le dieu marchait dans les longs couloirs de son temple accompagné de ses guerriers. Fulminant tout le long contre la femme qui lui servait d'acolyte. Sincèrement le dieu se demandait pourquoi il était parti à sa rencontre il y a une dizaine d'années.

Mais loin de laisser toutes ses pensées se concentrer sur la femme, elles divaguèrent plutôt vers un sujet plus intéressant. C'est-à-dire ce qu'ils avaient pu ramener de force, la clé des enfers.

Il était temps pour un peu de changement au sein des enfers. Et plus personne ne pouvait désormais l'arrêter, pensa la divinité avec un sourire mauvais

-xXx-

Hadès soupira, la situation était devenu hors de contrôle et il ne savait plus où donner la tête. Il y a peu Thanatos était rentré vraiment furieux en portant le garuda. Il l'avait ensuite directement ramené vers sa chambre sans plus d'explications envers son seigneur. Mais le souverain des enfers n'était pas dupe, il l'a bien compris ce qui s'était passé.

« Alors, c'est un échec. »

Hadès avait fait appel à sa nièce et son frère, pour qu'ils viennent en renfort. Car il n'y avait pas de doute, Arès leur déclarait la guerre.

Le dieu espérait juste que son troisième juge n'avait pas subi trop de dégâts, car sans la source… Hadès se figea soudain dans ses pensées.

 _Mais oui, suis-je bête. Eaque ne va pas en survivre !_

Un peu paniqué, le dieu appela les dieux jumeaux et envoya un message vers les deux autres divinités pour qu'ils se dépêchent. La situation était bien plus critique.

La divinité se demandait comment il avait pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important. Pourrait-il y faire quelque chose ?

« Seigneur Hadès. » firent les dieux jumeaux agenouillés devant eux, l'un semblait ne pas tenir en place. Thanatos ne pouvait pas refuser un ordre de son seigneur, mais le juge…

« Thanatos, Hypnos. » commença le dieu « Vous êtes sûrement déjà au courant, mais la clé n'est plus parmi nous. Par contre les conséquences en sauront désastreuse. Et je ne parle pas seulement des enfers. »

Hadès finit par se tourner vers le dieu de la mort, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

« Thanatos, tu l'as sûrement déjà senti. Il se vide de son cosmos. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. » Déclara Hadès, attristé

Bien sûr que le dieu de la mort l'avait senti mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter c'est pourquoi l'entendre de la part de son souverain lui fit un choc.

« Cependant, il reste un moyen. Mais attendons Athéna et Poseidon pour cela. Nous aurons grandement besoin de leur aide.» souffla Hadès

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu aurais besoin de notre aide, mon frère ? »

« Posy ! »

« Seigneur Poseidon. »

« Bonjour vous tous, content de voir que vous allez bien. »

leur sourit le dieu

« Athéna n'est pas encore la ? »

« Elle arrive, mes marinas sont avec elle et ses chevaliers. J'ai disons pris les avants, ton message n'était pas très explicite donc pour être sûr, je suis venu avant eux. » leur expliqua Poséidon

« Je vois, oui c'est assez urgent en effet. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins mais Arès est de retour. Plus que ça, il a attaqué mes trois juges dernièrement. »

Le dieu des océans écarquilla les yeux de pur étonnement. Il ne put poser plus de questions car une auréole de lumière venait de faire son apparition.

« Bonjour mon oncle. » le salua la déesse qui venait d'apparaître en compagnie des ors au complet, des bronzes ainsi que les marinas de Poséidon.

« Et moi alors ? »

« On s'est vu tout à l'heure Posy, ne fais pas l'enfant. » le réprimanda gentiment la déesse

« Trèves de bavardages, merci d'être venu Athéna. J'imagine que je vous dois avant tout des explications concernant cet appel urgent. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement en un bruit sourd, laissant entrer les deux juges des enfers.

« Rhadamanthe, Minos. Ravi de vous voir sain et sauf. »

Thanatos détourna légèrement la tête en voyant les deux juges. Il tenait encore une certaine rancune envers eux. Tout comme Kanon d'ailleurs, mais qui lui, le faisait pour une tout autre raison.

« Seigneur Hadès. » les deux juges s'agenouillèrent devant leur maître avant de relever la tête et de prendre la parole.

« Seigneur Hadès, si vous nous le permettez. Est ce qu'on pourrait savoir comment va Eaque ? » demanda Minos

Thanatos serra les poings, tandis que des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les chevaliers et les marinas.

« Hypnos, réuni les spectres. » ordonna Hadès, il était mieux qu'ils soient présents eux aussi.

« Rhadamanthe, Minos je ne vais pas vous mentir Eaque est dans un état critique. »

Minos baissa la tête tandis que Rhadamanthe serra les dents. Le brouhaha s'intensifia, les guerriers s'interrogeaient sur la situation. Quelques chevaliers prirent même l'initiative de prendre la parole.

« Seigneur Hades. » commença Kanon.

« Pourrions nous savoir ce qu'a le juge Eaque ? » continua Milo.

« Oui bien sûr chevaliers, mes spectres seront bientôt là et vous auriez alors droit aux explications qui vont sont du. »

Comme pour approuver ses dires, les spectres rentrèrent dans la salle en grand nombre. Kagaho qui était arrivé il y peu se faufilait entre les spectres. Violate vint néanmoins le rejoindre pour lui poser des questions au sujet d'Eaque. Questions auxquelles Kagaho répondit par de simple haussement d'épaules.

« Bien comme tout le monde est là, commençons. » tonna la voix du maître des lieux

« Chers spectres, chevaliers et marinas. L'heure est grave, ce pourquoi je vous demande votre aide concernant notre problème. »

« Bien sûr je n'oblige personne, ceci concerne les enfers alors… »

« Voyons 'Des tu t'es ramolli, tu sais très bien que sans les enfers il n'y aura plus d'équilibre. Compte sur moi ! »

« Poséidon a raison, mon oncle. Nous te prêterons volontiers main forte. » fit la voix douce d'Athéna.

« Merci. » souffla le dieu comme rassuré.

« Je l'ai déjà dit à Posy, mais nous sommes attaqués, par Arès. » déclara-t-il.

A nouveau la salle se fit bruyante, mais les trois divinités mirent fin à ce chahut.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Arès a su prendre possession quelque chose de très précieux. »

Les regards suspicieux curieux se posant sur lui, incita Hadès à poursuivre.

« Voyez vous, les enfers cachent depuis déjà des siècles un secret qui n'était connu que par moi ainsi qu'Hypnos et Thanatos. »

« De quoi s'agit-il donc mon oncle ? »

« Eh bien il est connu de tous que les enfers fonctionnent en jugeant les âmes grâce au tribunaux et les huit prisons. Mais il y a avait une source d'énergie, non de cosmos pour être plus exacte qui permettait à ce que tout soit en harmonie, qui reliait l'ensemble pour simplifier les choses. C'est un élément indispensable aux enfers. »

« Mais il y a peu elle nous l'a été dérobée par Arès et ses sbires. » leur avoua Hadès.

« Mais comment ? » questionna Shion

« Cet élément est connu sous le nom de la clé des enfers. Pendant un certain temps, cette clé resta sous la forme d'une sphère d'énergie. Nous avons donc su qu'elle avait besoin d'un porteur. Non seulement pour la canaliser, mais aussi pour la dissimuler aux yeux de tous. »

« C'est à cette époque-là qui nous fut demandé à moi et à mon frère de descendre sur terre rechercher de braves hommes qui pourront servir d'hôte. Les années ont passé et parmi l'amas d'humains que nous avons côtoyé, analysé, testé. Seuls quelques-uns sortaient du lots. Notamment les juges, les premiers serviteurs d'Hadés. juges. » avait alors dit Hypnos en poursuivant le récit de son souverain.

« Néanmoins, je fus le seul à en trouver. Minos et Rhadamanthe, c'est moi qui vous ai repéré et me suis chargé à ce que vous vous retrouviez en enfer après votre mort, mais pas en tant que mortel. Vous aviez été les premiers êtres humains a resté en quelque sorte en vie en enfers et auprès de Sa majesté Hadès. »

« Mais alors seigneurs Thanatos, est-ce vous qui avez trouver Eaque? » questionna le spectre du balrog.

N'étant pas d'humeur à parler, le dieu de la mort se contenta d'envoyer un regard vers son frère qui comprit le message.

« Ce fut effectivement Thanatos qui trouva Eaque. Comme je l'ai mentionné, nous étions à la recherche d'un porteur pour la clé des enfers. J'ai par ma propre initiative ramené les deux frères de Crête en enfers, alors qu'initialement cela ne faisait clairement pas partie de la mission qui nous fut confiée. Néanmoins, le Seigneur Hadès ne le vit pas d'un mauvais oeil et voulut au contraire peupler ses terres mornes et désertes. Nous leur avons donné un poste et un titre et plus tard des sous-fifres. Mais… mon frère refusa longuement de prendre un humains sous son aile, des siècles passèrent avant qu'il ne remarque à son tour un humain compétant. Lui qui détestait les humains au plus haut point, nous en ramena un à notre plus grande surpris. Cependant, nous comprîmes immédiatement pourquoi en posant notre regard sur l'humain. Une aura presque divine entourait le garçon, qui n'était encore qu'à cette époque un jeune roi fébrile et naïf. Je pense que vous avez tous deviné l'identité de cette personne et pourquoi elle parut si spéciale à nos yeux. Nous avons vu à travers Eaque, encore roi d'Egine, le futur porteur de la clé. » déclara le dieu du sommeil

La salle était silencieuse, tellement qu'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. L'assemblée avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer l'information.

« Dès qu'Eaque mourut, son âme fut immédiatement recueilli et accueilli comme il se doit. Nous nous sommes personnellement chargé d'enfermer la clé à l'aide d'un sceau. Cependant, nous avons été dans l'obligation de sceller une grande partie du cosmos d'Eaque qui était bien trop grand. La clé se devait d'être protégée et donc paraître inexistant aux autres, personne ne devait être au courant qu'un tel artefact était aux mains d'un mortel. Pour éviter qu'Eaque ne soit ciblé à plusieurs reprises par d'autres dieux qui convoite la puissance de la clé, nous avions prit l'initiative de lui enlever une partie de son cosmos, tout en sachant qu'on le condamnerait à jamais au titre de troisième juge. »

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une gifle. Beaucoup eurent du mal à assimiler ce qu'il se passait, particulièrement les spectres. Bien trop choqué, leurs petits cerveau tournait à plein régime pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Le garuda, _le_ juge qu'ils n'avaient de cesse de mépriser, de traiter de faible était en faite ce qui maintenait les enfers et donc indirectement ses habitants, donc eux en vie. Non, c'était bien trop à avaler pour eux et leur fierté.

« Bien sûr, le principal concerné n'était et n'est toujours pas au courant de ces faits, il était préférable que cela reste secret. Mais nous avions fait une erreur… »

Le dieu laissa sa phrase en suspense quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Nous avions fait une erreur, car dans le processus pour sceller la clé nous avions malencontreusement pas seulement mélangé son cosmos à la clé mais une partie de son âme également. Sur le coup nous nous sommes rassurés en se disant que la clé était en sécurité et cachés de tous. Mais n'avions jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse être volée. »

« Je vois, le juge Eaque est maintenant privé de ce qui autrefois faisait office de source pour son corps ce qui fait qu'il se trouve désormais entre la vie et la mort. » conclut Camus à voix basse.

« Quoi, qu'est ce que tu veux dire Camus ? » s'exclama le scorpion.

« Tu es perspicace verseau, j'aurais aimé t'affirmer le contraire, mais ça m'est impossible. »

Camus avait gardé ce maigre espoir qu'il se soit trompé, mais celui-ci s'envola en cet instant. Pour une fois, il se dit qu'il aurait voulu avoir tort.

Des exclamations bien bruyantes se firent entendre venant de tous les côtés de la salle.

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'empêcher cela ? » demanda Saga.

« Il y en un, c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir Athéna, Posy. »

« Je vois, comment notre aide te sera utile frangin ? »

« J'aurai besoin qu'on crée avec l'aide de Thanatos et Hypnos une clé temporaire pour maintenir Eaque en vie le temps qu'on parte vers le sanctuaire d'Arès pour récupérer l'originale. » expliqua Hadès.

« Bien alors mettons-nous en route vers ce cher juge, le temps presse n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu as parfaitement raison Posy, allons-y. »

« Chers spectres. » fit le souverain des enfers en s'adressant à ses fidèles « Je compte sur vous pour en ce qui concerne les chevaliers et les marinas de ma nièce et de mon frère. »

« Oui seigneur Hadès ! »

« He attendez ! » protesta une voix.

« Qu'y a-t-il Milo ? » le pressa Athéna à répondre.

« Je veux participer aussi, si Eaque est en danger de mort j'aimerais l'aider ! »

« Oui moi aussi, on lui doit beaucoup. » affirma Camus qui s'était mit à côté de Milo pour le soutenir.

« Je sais que notre cosmos ne vous sera pas d'une grande aide, mais nous aimerons participer ! » s'exclama à nouveau le gardien du huitième temple.

« He ne nous oubliez pas, Eaque est aussi un pote ! N'est ce pas Saga ? » s'écria Kanon.

« Tout à fait. »

Les quatre chevaliers furent vite rejoints par le cancer, par le bélier et plein d'autres de leurs paires.

Petit à petit plusieurs guerriers, quelque soit le sanctuaire les rejoignit et se positionnèrent ensemble en ligne droite devant leur divinités.

Le dieu des océans ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je vois que ton juge a finalement pu se faire des amis de confiance. »

« Mais seigneur Hadès, puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda Mu

« Evidemment. »

« Si cette clé était si bien protégée, comment cela fait-il qu'Arès ait pu s'en emparer? »

Hadès soupira, c'était une question qu'il aurait voulut éviter au possible.

« C'est une bonne question chevalier. Il existe diverses réponses, mais disons qu'un sceau de l'ennemi et un choc émotionnel en sont les principales. » fit le dieu en adressant un regard furtif vers les deux juges, un peu attristé.

Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler comme ça. Vivement qu'il stabilise l'état duGaruda. Bien trop de choses se devaient d'êtres révélées pour le bien de tous, mais surtout pour ces trois-la.

Satisfait par la réponse du dieu, Mu s'en alla rejoindre ses paires déjà partis avec les autres divinités.

Hadès le regarda faire et emboîta le pas avant d'être brusquement pris d'un vertige.

Il s'adossa un petit moment contre un mur et sonda rapidement les enfers, à la recherche de ce qui le troublait, mais ne remarqua rien d'anormale. Seulement, ce sentiment ne s'effaça pas en se transforma vite en mal-aise. Sa respiration devint saccadée et son mal de tête s'amplifia.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur ce trouble présent au sein des enfers, essayant en vain d'en connaître la cause.

C'est alors, qu'il comprit enfin.

Ca avait commencé, Arès commençait à user des pouvoirs de la clé.

Leur temps était compté désormais.

à suivre…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu^^_

 _Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt ;)_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **A défaut de poster mon prochain chapitre après deux semaines comme pour 'Liens' je le fais deux mois plus tard! N'est-ce pas merveilleux?**

 **Plus sérieusement...**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser de l'irrégularité des publications (oui je le dis à chaque chapitre, ça va limite devenir mon intro quotidien lol, mais en même temps faire une publication tous les deux/trois mois y a de quoi ! Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler comme ça au début !)**

 **Problème c'est que j'ai commencé à me perdre moi même dans mon histoire, ce qui est tout sauf positif. J'ai toute l'histoire en tête, mais je dois relire les chapitres que j'ai déjà posté pour être sûre de ne pas faire de gaffe, comme par exemple expliquer quelque chose qui l'a déjà été ou justement révélé quelque chose trop tôt!**

 **Je sais que ce n'est pas simple de suivre une fic qui est tout sauf régulière et je m'en excuse, j'aurai du être préparée avant de poster u.u J'essaierai néanmoins de ne pas dépasser l'intervalle de deux mois, sinon je crois que ça ferait beaucoup trop^^'**

 **Je remercie chaleureusement Oce-chii, Sea-Rune, TheAzureDestiny et Nadja pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Sachez que ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des retours sur mes écrits^^**

 **TheAzureDestiny** **: merci pour ta review, ici la suite^^J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant!**

 **Nadja** **: merci pour ta review^^ ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, c'est juste que je traîne à écrire. Hoo merci, tu ne sais pas quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Les trois divinités se trouvaient maintenant dans une pièce isolée, accompagnées des quelques guerriers voulant aider, ensemble ils encerclaient le juge toujours inconscient qui avait été emmené et couché par Thanatos.

"Bien écoutez-moi tous, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Nous allons tenter de créer à l'aide de notre cosmos une clé temporaire qui permettra de remplacer ce qui manque à Eaque et donc diminuer le risque qu'il ne meurt." expliqua le souverain de monde souterrain "Normalement notre cosmos à tous les cinq suffit, mais nous ne pouvions refuser d'aide en plus." fit-il en faisant référence à lui, les dieux jumeaux ainsi qu'Athéna et Poséidon.

"Je vois, comment devrions-nous procéder, seigneur Hadès?"

"Déployez votre cosmos, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je me chargerai du reste avec Thanatos et Hypnos. "

Suite à cela, de nombreux différents cosmos se firent ressentir dans la pièce.

Les personnes présentes avaient jugé ne pas perdre plus de temps vu que le juge était dans un état critique. Les explications pouvaient attendre…

À la demande du seigneur des enfers, ils la concentrèrent sur le juge allongé sur le marbre froid.

Les trois dieux du monde souterrain se mirent donc au travail, enchaînant des mouvements et paroles sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais les voir si concentrés dissuada quiconque de les déranger.

" Euh…'Dès… " mais bien sûr le dieu des océans était un cas à part.

"Qu'y a-t-il Posy, ce n'est pas le moment. " le fit remarquer le monarque toujours concentré sur sa tâche.

" Ca je sais, mais c'est quoi ce sceau ? "

" Quel sceau ? " Hadès relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur les cosmos présents ainsi que celles des dieux et passa la relève aux dieux jumeaux pour donner toute son attention à son frère qui visiblement en avait besoin.

" Alors ? "

" Ici. " lui dit-il en lui montrant la marque rouge visible sur le haut du torse du juge.

" Ha je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet ? " demanda bêtement Hadès.

"Si tu l'avait fait, je ne te poserai pas la question, mon frère. " se vexa Poséidon

"Oui tu as raison, désolé. Je suis un peu fatigué depuis tout à l'heure. "

" Je peux prendre ta place si tu le veux, ou Athy peut le faire aussi. " proposa son frère.

" Non, c'est bon. Alors, cette marque tu dis ? "

" Je crois avoir mentionné les raisons de la perte de la clé au chevalier du bélier. "

A cette mention, Mu qui se trouvait au côté de l'aîné des gémeaux releva la tête et commença à suivre la conversation en silence.

" Je lui avais dit que les raisons étaient diverses mais les principales n'étaient autres qu'un choc émotionnel et un sceau de l'ennemi. "

"Donc c'est Arès qui l'a posé, ce sceau ? Comment est-ce même possible ? Ton juge n'a pas quitté les enfers, si on fait abstraction de nos échanges inter-sanctuaires. De toute façon, cela ne change rien, il n'a jamais quitté la présence d'une divinité et je te connais, comme je me connais moi et Athy, on aurait aisément senti le cosmos d'Ares ou d'un quelconque individu s'étant inflitré. "

"Il est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Arès qui l'avait mis."

Le dieu des océans leva un sourcil, perplexe.

"Comment ça, je ne vois pas qui l'aurait pu faire à sa place."

"Je ne le sais moi-même, bien que j'ai des doutes. En tout cas, je connais cette technique et je peux t'affirmer que son utilisation par un dieu est formellement interdite voire, même impossible. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, pour l'instant j'aimerais me concentrer sur la réanimation de mon juge et de la création de la deuxième clé si tu veux bien. "

"Oui bien sûr, mais je veux tous les détails. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché tant de choses pendant tous ces millénaires."

"Mes oncles, un coup de main ne sera pas de refus." les interrompit la déesse de la guerre.

"Oui oui, on arrive Athéna." lui dit la divinité des mers avant de la rejoindre avec son frère

Le dieu des enfers reprit les choses en main, ils eurent enfin fini après plus d'une heure bloqué dans la pièce.

Les chevaliers et quelques spectres et marinas qui s'étaient dévoués à aider en ressortaient tout exténués. Ils partirent donc se reposer dans leurs quartiers.

Les cinq divinités restèrent encore un moment afin qu'Hadès puisse finir ses explications plus que primordiales.

Rhadamanthe et Minos s'en allèrent vers leurs appartements privés dans les départements des juges. Ils partirent sans laisser de mots à leurs seconds qui s'inquiétaient de leur soudain mutisme. Mais ils consentirent à les laisser seul un moment, après tout leur jeune frère n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge.

Car en effet, ils avaient réussi à créer une clé temporaire, mais elle n'égalait en rien l'originelle. Voilà pourquoi il se pourrait que le corps du garuda rejette cette forme d'énergie.

Ce qui le condamnerait alors à l'inévitable, c'est-à-dire la mort.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait leur part du boulot, le reste était désormais entre les mains du troisième juge qui était plongé dans un coma profond.

C'était sur lui que reposait la décision de revenir ou pas.

Les prochains jours, nombreux étaient les personnes qui s'étaient rendus à son chevet pour le visiter et voir s'il y avait de l'amélioration. Bien que le seigneur des enfers leur avait clairement informé qu'il ne se réveillera sûrement pas avant au moins une semaine.

Il était étonnant de voir autant de monde venir voir comment il allait. Encore plus si les spectres en faisaient partis. Le juge en aurait sûrement été ravi ou indifférent, personne ne pourrait le savoir puisqu'il n'était là pour l'instant.

Certains revenaient fréquemment, comme les chevaliers d'or avec qui il avait pu se lier d'amitié.

Les dieux jumeaux passèrent aussi à l'occasion, tout comme les trois autres divinités.

Quelques jours passèrent donc sans d'amélioration visible chez le juge.

Par contre, l'ennemi n'avait décidément pas décidé de les laisser en paix le temps que le Garuda se réveille.

En effet, Arès n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de passer à l'action. Des cataclysmes se produisaient aux enfers sans que personne n'en comprenne la raison.

Les spectres et les deux juges se surmenaient à tout remettre en place et garder un tant soit peu le contrôle.

-xXx-

Un homme frappa brusquement un mur à s'en écorcher le poing.

"Rhadamanthe calme toi !"

"Laisse-moi, Minos. Si tu veux rester calme après ce qu'ils viennent de dire, libre à toi mais ne viens pas me dire de me calmer alors que nous sommes responsables de l'état d'Eaque ! " s'écria la Whyvern

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais très bien que je m'en veux tout autant que toi, que je m'inquiète aussi pour lui, alors ne fais pas comme si tu étais le seul à t'en préoccuper !" le blanc éleva la voix à son tour.

" …mais tu sais aussi que te blesser pour rien n'y changera rien. Nous avons une mission, qu'on fasse au moins ça de bien pour lui. " reprit le Griffon déterminé.

Le blond avait désormais baissé la tête.

"Désolé, Minos. J'ai juste du mal après ça. " avoua-t-il

"Moi aussi, moi aussi Rhad'." murmura son frère

Les deux juges revenaient tout juste d'une convocation par leur seigneur et les dieux jumeaux.

 **Flash back**

Les deux juges se trouvaient agenouillés devant les trois divinités et attendaient que leur seigneur prenne la parole.

" Rhadamanthe, Minos. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire, mais j'imagine que vous aimeriez avoir plus d'informations sur ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi vous n'avez plus aucun souvenir de votre petit séjour chez l'ennemi. " commença Hadès d'un ton doux mais fatigué, les petits jeux du dieu de la guerre s'épuisaient énormément.

Les deux frères hochèrent de la tête silencieusement.

" Bien, vous savez déjà le principal suite à ce que j'avais expliqué il y a quelques jours aux autres sanctuaires, mais il y avait des choses que j'ai préféré omettre. C'est-à-dire, le grand rôle que vous avez joué dans cette affaire, sans en être conscient. "

Remarquant qu'il avait toute l'attention des deux juges, le dieu poursuivit.

" Arès possède un guerrier ayant la capacité apparente de manipuler les autres. La même personne, je suppose, qui l'a fait avec moi chaque siècle. Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez, le guerrier ne l'a pas fait seul, je vous rassure, Arès lui a sûrement aidé en ajoutant de son cosmos pour que cela suffise à m'endormir Pour ce qui est de vous, vous en avez malheureusement été victime dernièrement. "

" Un jour vos seconds sont venu nous prévenir que vous aviez simultanément disparu, bizarrement ni moi, ni Hypnos et Thanatos avions senti un cosmos inconnu s'infiltrer. Bien malgré nous, nous avons laissé le coupable s'échapper et ce n'est que trop tard qu'on s'est rendu compte que vous avez contre votre gré été amené avec eux. Lors d'une de nos discussions vous concernant, Eaque avait été convoqué et a malencontreusement entendu notre conversation. Il est suite à cela, bien entendu parti à votre recherche. Je crois que vous aviez tout aussi compris que vous aviez été utilisé pour attirer Eaque. " les informa Hadès

La raison pour laquelle, leur seigneur avait décidé de ne pas dire tout cela en public leur sembla d'un coup beaucoup plus clair et ils en remercièrent leur dieu. Ils n'auraient pas supporté ses révélations en public en plus des regards lourds qui se seraient posés sur eux. Il gardait tout de même leur honneur et fierté de juge, et Hadès avait compris ça. Bien qu'ils restèrent perplexes et énormément choqués. Comment? Comment ont-ils pu être enlevés, comment l'ennemi avait-il même pu les approcher sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ? Ils espéraient qu'ils avaient au moins livré bataille avant de se faire avoir de la sorte. Ils étaient des juges nom de Zeus ! Mais leur seigneur aurait sûrement sentit les cosmos s'embraser si ça avait été cas. Cette constatation leur laissait avec un goût amère en bouche.

" Nous en revenons donc au deux raisons, qui sont la marque et le choc émotionnel. " reprit-il " Le fait qu'on n'ai pu sentir l'ennemi qui était pourtant si proche a son explication également. La marque, avait pour but de drainer le cosmos. Comme le cosmos d'Eaque était lié à la clé, cela le rendait plus faible tout comme la protection de la clé. Il avait suffi de bien masquer son cosmos pour s'infiltrer et finir le boulot en un instant sans que je m'en aperçoive puisque les enfers en étaient tout aussi affectés. "

" Mais ceci, ne vous concerne pas vraiment, puisqu'il s'agit de la marque. Et ça, c'est une autre histoire qu'il nous faudrait éclaircir par la suite. Il est vrai qu'en affaiblissant le cosmos d'Eaque il était effectivement plus facile à Arès et ses troupes d'extraire la clé mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. En la scellant, nous avions pris de très grandes précautions. "

Toujours aussi attentif à ce que leur disaient leur seigneur, les deux juges n'en perdaient pas une miette et attendaient calmement l'explication de la deuxième raison qui, ils leur semblaient, les concernait bien plus que la première.

" Mais il s'avère que quelqu'un devait informer Arès de tout ceci, car ces secrets qu'on garde depuis des millénaires n'étaient connu que de nous trois. Et j'imagine que cette personne doit en savoir bien plus qu'on ne l'imagine, car ils ont utilisé les points faibles d'Eaque contre lui, c'est-à-dire vous." fit Hadès en ancrant ses yeux dans les leurs, visiblement choqué.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Les points faibles d'Eaque ? En quoi étaient-ils son point faible?

"Je pense qu'une bonne conversation avec votre jeune frère vous ferez du bien. Pour clarifier toutes ces années remplies de non-dits. " leur dit Hypnos

" Oui, ce n'est pas notre rôle de vous en parler. Eaque supportait déjà une grande pression sur ses épaules, et vous avez en quelque sorte été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je ne rejette aucunement la faute sur vous, en tout cas pas entièrement, car je ne pense même pas que vous soyez conscient de ce que vous aviez fait pendant tous ces siècles. Mais inconsciemment ou pas, les faits restent là. Vous avez été les déclencheurs de sa chute. "

" Attendez, seigneur. Je trouve justement qu'ils ont parfaitement le droit de savoir ! " les interrompit le dieu de la mort qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à là, n'ayant aucunement envie de parler avec les juges. Mais le fait que Son Seigneur reste clément avec eux le mettait dans une rage folle.

" Thanatos… "

"Même si Eaque se réveille un jour, il ne se décidera jamais à leur parler. A votre avis pourquoi tout ne s'est toujours pas réglé? Parce que Eaque a abandonné l'affaire depuis longtemps! Une fois réveillé, il ne se dirigera pas vers ses frères pour faire la causette ! "

Surpris par le soudain excès de colère de la divinité, les deux juges ne savaient ou se mettre.

Thanatos se détourna alors de son seigneur pour faire face aux deux juges d'un air colérique.

"Sachez très chers juges."commença la divinité en essayant de contenir toute sa haine et colère "Sachez que toute sa vie, Eaque a cherché à vous rendre fier, il a toujours cherché à avoir votre attention. Savez-vous à quel point il se sentait seul? Depuis sa naissance, il vit seul sur une île déserte ou même sa propre mère l'a abandonné. Vous où avez-vous vécu avant d'être juge? Bien sûr dans un beau palais avec tout le luxe que vous pouviez avoir en tant que roi et prince. Mais lui, il s'est battu pour avoir le titre de roi, il a lui même bâti son royaume à partir de rien. Alors que vous...vous n'avez rien fait. Déjà né, vous aviez un empire à vos nez. Avez vous conscience de toute les épreuves qu'il a enduré _seul_? Sans parents, sans aucune indications pour survivre! Quand il rejoignit nos troupes, est-ce que vous savez à quel point il a été heureux de réaliser qu'il avait encore de la famille!?

Qu'il avait des semblables, des rejetons de Zeus. Il a essayé de se faire accepter par vous mais bien sûr, vous ne faisiez que l'ignorer en passant votre temps ensemble et en l'excluant complètement. Il a passé des _années_ à s'entraîner, à travailler d'arrache-pied pour vous. Mais qu'est ce qu'il mérite? Que du dédain et du mépris par certains. La voilà sa récompense pour tout son travail ?!" cracha-t-il

La Whyverne et le Griffon étaient restés figés sur place, incapable de donner une réponse à leur supérieur. Toutes ces années…n'avaient-ils vraiment fait que faire souffrir leur petit frère ? Les deux juges se sentaient minables.

"De plus…" reprit la divinité qui était bien loin d'avoir fini.

"Thanatos, ça suffit. " l'arrêta son frère.

"Lâche-moi, Hypnos ! Ils ont besoin de savoir, l'incommensurable erreur qu'ils ont fait. Ils ont besoin de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait à Eaque ! " s'écria Thanatos.

Nombreuses étaient les fois ou le dieu du sommeil avait vu son frère en colère ou simplement de mauvais poil, mais là, c'était tout autre. Sachant que tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à son frère pour le calmer rentrerait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il préféra se retirer, mais garda néanmoins un œil sur son cadet.

"Le seigneur Hadès a dit que vous avait été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, c'est peut –être vrai mais c'est tout aussi faux. Vous étiez en effet la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, mais vous avez surtout été l'eau qui n'a arrêté de se stocker dans le vase. Vous n'aviez fait que faire débordé ce que vous avez vous-même remplie pendant tous ces siècles ! "

" Et vous savez quoi…? "

"Vous vous êtes certes fait avoir par l'ennemi, mais vous vous êtes aussi fait manipulé ! Alors imaginez-vous un peu tout ce que vous aviez pu dire ou faire pendant ce moment ou vous n'étiez plus vous mêmes, pensez-vous qu'Eaque ait pris ce que vous avez dit là-bas au sérieux ? La réponse est bien sûr que oui ! Cela fait un moment qu'il n'espère plus, qu'il ne fait plus la différence entre réalité et illusion. Et vous en êtes les principaux responsables ! "

" Vous ne vous êtes aucunement conduit en grands frères digne de ce nom. "

" La fin n'était nullement nécessaire, Thanatos."

" Tout ce que je viens de dire est nécessaire, mon seigneur." répondit la divinité, désormais plus serein et calme, même si la tension était toujours palpable.

"J'aurais voulu mettre les choses à plat d'une autre façon, mais tout ce que viens de dire Thanatos n'est autre que la vérité. "

Les deux juges peinaient à réfléchir correctement et écouter ce que leur seigneur avait encore à leur dire. Déjà que toutes ces révélations les avaient pris de court, toute la haine de dieu de la mort les a frappé de plein fouet.

Ils se sentirent tout petits d'un coup, comme des enfants se faisant rouspéter par leurs parents, ce qui devait aussi être les cas. Car jamais les deux juges ne s'étaient fait passer un tel savon !

Mais une chose était sûre, ils s'en voulaient, énormément. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils n'avaient pu remarqué cela pendant tout ces années. Les appels silencieux que leur jeune frère les envoyait, désespérément. Choses qu'ils ont ignorées jusque là. Et c'est maintenant qu'ils font face à la réalité, était-il trop tard pour les regrets, pour les excuses ?

Ils étaient encore sonnés par les cris de la divinité mais ne manquèrent pas de le remercier en pensée. Ils préféraient nettement le savoir maintenant que jamais et ainsi continuer à blesser leur frère sans le savoir.

Ils se tournèrent alors chacun vers l'autre, comme pour poursuivre une discussion bien à eux. Ils avaient le même regard, attristé, plein de regrets, mais déterminé à corriger leurs erreurs, à trouver le pardon. Quelle que soit la manière, après tout, ils devaient bien ça à leur cadet.

" Rhadamanthe, Minos, encore une chose. " fit Hadès

Ils se détournèrent alors l'un de l'autre pour reposer leur attention sur leur unique seigneur.

" Nous vous écoutons seigneur. " firent-ils en unisson.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que nous sommes en train de perdre le contrôle des enfers. Les âmes damnées s'échappent, la porte n'accueille plus de nouvelles âmes, d'autres sont envoyés aux Elysées sans permission. Il est clair, qu'Ares s'amuse de la clé. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'envoyer une première équipe en territoire ennemi. La deuxième viendra en aide, quand le troisième juge se réveillera."

"Quoi ! Mais seigneur ! Nous aimerions rester nous aussi." protesta la Whyverne

"Oui, nous aimerions attendre qu'Eaque se réveille."

"Ce n'est pas possible, je le regrette, nous avons bien trop attendu. Vous dirigerez tous les deux la première équipe qui se compose d'autres guerriers des divers sanctuaires." fit le dieu des enfers, il savait que ses deux juges n'allaient pas être forcément d'accord avec cela, mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. En tant que juge, ils devaient remplir leurs devoirs, les problèmes personnelles pouvaient encore attendre un peu. Même si penser cela le peinait tout autant. Les trois juges avaient énormément de choses à rattraper et à se dire, mais malheureusement Arès ne leur laissait guère le temps de faire ce genre de chose.

Sachant qu'ils n'avaient le droit de contester les ordres de leurs seigneur en personne, ils obtempérèrent.

"Oui, seigneur Hadès. "

Le dieu soupira de soulagement, rassuré que ses juges comprennent. Il avait craint que la discussion aurait été plus difficile et que les protestation auraient fusés. Ils auraient perdu du temps qui leur était désormais plus que précieux.

" Bien, vous partirez d'ici deux jours en compagnie troupes qui ont été assignés à cette même mission."

Rhadamanthe et Minos hochèrent alors de la tête et prirent donc congé en n'oubliant pas de saluer les trois divinités avant ça.

Une fois dehors, ils se relâchèrent enfin et la Whyverne frappa un mur se trouvant devant lui pour évacuer sa frustration et colère envers lui-même.

 **Fin du flash back**

" Tu t'es calmé ? "

" Ouais. "

" Et si on allait voir Eaque avant de partir. Je crois qu'on a tout les deux besoin de parler. "

" Hm "

Les deux juges s'éloignèrent alors ensemble de la salle de trône sous les yeux du cadet des gémeaux qui avait tout comme les deux juges été convoqué avec quelques camarades.

Il s'était arrêté en entendant la voix familière et avait donc discrètement regardé la scène se déroulantdevant ses yeux d'un air curieux.

Étonné, il était, mais perdu, encore plus. De quoi parlaient-ils, pourquoi son ennemi juré avait-il l'air si triste et en colère?

Ne voulant pas se creuser les méninges avec quelque chose qu'il jugea non important, il mit tout sur le fait qu'ils s'inquiétaient purement pour Eaque et rien de plus. Bon, le Gemini n'était pas loin de la vérité aussi.

Il se fit appeler par un compagnon qui lui prévint qu'ils étaient attendus à l'intérieur et commença alors à marcher en direction de la grande porte en marbre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière.

-xXx-

La pièce était calme et silencieuse, dans le coin, la respiration à peine perceptible n'était à remarquer que par les légères montées et descentes du torse du juge, prouvant donc qu'il était toujours vivant.

Pourtant, allongé et recouvert par ses draps immaculés, tout le monde aurait pu croire que ce n'était plus le cas au vu de la pâleur visible de sa peau.

Le silence morbide que régnait au sein de la chambre fut finalement interrompu par le bruit familier d'un poignet qui s'abaisse et donc de la porte qui s'ouvre sur les deux camarades du Garuda.

Sans piper mots, ils prirent chacun place sur une chaise près du lit. L'un prit la main de son jeune frère en main et l'enlaça doucement.

"Eaque…"

"Comment vas-tu, désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt." souffla l'aîné des trois frères.

"Nous étions...comme qui dirons-nous très occupés..." rajouta le blanc, assis sur la chaise à l'opposé du blond

"Oui, le dieu Arès pose pas mal de problèmes ces temps ci…"

Le silence tomba, sans personne pour le briser pendant au moins cinq minutes. La prise sur la main du juge qui jusqu'à maintenant était restée légère, s'affermit soudainement sous la poigne de Rhadamanthe qui serrait désormais fortement la main de son cadet.

"Eaque...Nous sommes désolés, en tant que grand frère j'aurai dû m'apercevoir de ton mal-être mais je n'ai fais que l'ignorer alors qu'elle se trouvait juste devant mon nez. Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour arranger les choses, alors s'il te plaît réveilles-toi. Il y a encore plein de choses que tu dois accomplir petit frère." fit le blond en serrant toujours fortement la main du juge inconscient.

Minos quant à lui avait baissé la tête avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

"Je sais que des excuses ne résolvent et surtout n'effacent en rien nos actions, mais je pense que dans cette situation je ne peux que te faire parvenir mes excuses, Eaque. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire, ces choses pour lesquelles je n'ai auparavant pas pris le temps de te les dire convenablement en face. Je le regrette, terriblement. Tout comme Rhadamanthe l'a dit, nous aurions dû apercevoir que ça n'allait pas et nous aurions dû y faire quelque chose. Mais...Il y a néanmoins une chose que nous pourrions finalement faire pour toi. Eaque…" Minos prit une pause avant de reprendre "Nous allons reprendre ce qui t'a été volé, je te jure que tu ne mourras pas petit frère, j'en fais le serment! Alors pendant ce temps, s'il te plaît, reprends conscience et reviens nous, sain et sauf."

"Attends-nous, nous reviendrons et promis nous rattraperons tout le temps perdu." promit la Whyverne

Suite à cela, ils prirent chacun le temps de dire proprement au revoir à leur jeune frère ainsi que de poser un doux baiser sur son front avant de sortir pour se préparer à la guerre qui était sur le point d'éclater.

à suivre...

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre!_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu^^_

 _Ouais Rhada et Minos en prennent plein la gueule (désolée à leur fans d'ailleurs), mais ils peuvent se faire pardonner, nan?_

 _Tant que j'y suis, je tenais à vous pose_ _r_ _une question. Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui sont au courant de la nouvelle adaptation de StS sur Netflix prévue pour 2019, si oui, qu'en pensez vous ? Car personnellement, j'ai peur de trop espérer pour au final être déçue comme de nombreuses œuvres sorties ces dernières années -.-_

 _Alors donnez moi votre avis, en review ou mp peu m_ _'_ _importe à vrai dire^^_

 _Si vous n'êtes pas au courant ici le lien^^_

 _/actualites/knights-of-the-zodiac-saint-seiya-date-de-diffusion-netflix/21257/_

 _Bon voila, sinon je vous dis à bientôt !_


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Comment ça va tout le monde? J'ai pris moins d'un mois à écrire le prochain chapitre #soproudofmyself**

 **Et j'suis en vacaaances, youhouu! Plein de retard à rattraper et de de chapitres à écrire. Ca va être joyeux XD**

 **Je ne sais pas si les examens sont finis pour tout le monde, alors pour ceux qui sont encore dans cette période difficile, bon courage!**

 **J'ai été agréablement surprise de constater que j'avais pas mal de nouvelles lectrices!**

 **Merci beaucoup!**

 **Pour être franche j'avais un peu perdu de ma confiance en ce qui concernait cette fic, mais voir que ma fic plait toujours me fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Je suis ravie que des gens continuent à lire ma fic, malgré le fait que le rythme de publication soit lent, trèees lent même^^'**

 **Alors un grand merci à Nadja, Cyclamen, Sea-Rune, Phebe83a et Guest pour leurs reviews^^**

 **Je remercie aussi les personnes ayant répondu à ma question dans le précédent chapitre. Il est bon de savoir l'avis des autres^^**

 **Nadja** **: Hello^^ merci ça me fait plaisir! Thanatos a en effet été très dur avec ses propos et il n'a en aucun cas mâché ses mots. Mais faut le comprendre, il est celui qui amené Eaque, il a du coup un lien assez spécial qui le relie à lui. Et puis, ça frustre les siècles à ne rien pouvoir faire mais pourtant tout voir, il a enfin pu vider son sac!** **Il est vrai, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Rhada et Minos sont des juges et donc des guerriers avec un mental très solide, néanmoins ils en resteront pas de marbre et ça se verra dans un des prochains chapitres, le prochain ou celui d'après ;) Ah oui je comprends avec les vacances c'est pas simple d'attendre, je suis désolée de prendre autant de temps à updater. Oh mes excuses de t'avoir fait attendre ce jour-là alors, je n'étais pas à la maison et je devais encore le corriger. Mais bon je te le dis déjà, j'ai pour l'habitude de poster le soir et non en journée^^' (quoique maintenant il se fera plus fréquent de poster en journée…:P)** **Mais je dois avouer que le fait que tu dises ça me ravisse énormément, car ça veut dire que tu apprécie ma fic^^ Je te remercie encore une fois et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**

 **Cyclamen** **: Coucou^^ merci pour ta review, oh oui la réconciliation! J'avoue que ça me fait mal au coeur d'écrire Eaque comme ça et les deux autres juges d'une manière qui les font paraître pour les grands méchants. Ca change du Eaque que la plupart des gens connaissent, joueur, malicieux, pétillant de joie, etc… et c'est aussi ce que je voulais retranscrire^^** **Pareil, 12 épisodes...c'est peu… beaucoup trop pour un anime comme Sts. J'ai pu constater que tout le monde avait un peu près le même avis. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre sa sortie pour nous forger un avis définitif. Jusqu'à l'arc des chevaliers d'argent tu dis? En effet c'est dommage, car le meilleur reste les chevaliers d'or… mais peut-être qu'ils feront d'autres saisons qui sait? Ce n'est peut-être que la première saison qui résumera l'arc des chevaliers noirs/argent?** **Relire des fics, y a rien de mieux XD** **Merci à toi d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi^^**

 **Guest** **: Hello, je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie d'avoir réussie à te faire aimer une fic sur les juges dans ce cas^^ Pourtant j'en connais qui aiment bien Ares… mais tu as raison c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi, personne ne se souciera du fait qu'il soit méchant (bonjour l'originalité XD)** **Pour Eaque et les enfers, tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

 **Sur ce une très bonne lecture à vous tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Aux portes des enfers se trouvaient regroupés nombreux guerriers des trois différents sanctuaires. A leur tête, les deux juges des enfers, resplendissant dans leurs surplis étaient postés. Il avait été décidé que chacun aurait la responsabilité d'une équipe. Du coup ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupe et se préparaient à présent à partir à l'assaut. A leurs côtés se tenait le dieu des océans, trident dans la main droite.

Ce n'est que dernièrement qu'Hades avait ajouté son frère aux troupes.

Néanmoins il ne sera là que pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Le combat appartenait aux deux juges qui devaient redorer leurs blasons de protecteurs des enfers ainsi que de grands frères. Le reste n'était là que pour aider et agir en tant que support.

Poseidon analysait les deux guerriers de son frère avait intérêt. Il sourit en vu de la posture qu'avait prit les deux juges, Hades n'avait pas à s'inquiéter autant. Les yeux de la Whyvern et du Griffon scintillaient d'une détermination sans faille.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler de la réaction excessive du blond et du blanc quand ils ont su qu'une divinité les accompagnera.

Ils avaient l'air effrontés, tellement que ça avait arraché un sourire amusé au dieu des océans et une mine de pure stupéfaction des autres.

Ils ont sûrement vu ça comme un affront à leur honneur de juge et de combattant.

Remarque, le dieu des océans pouvait parfaitement les comprendre, mais il comprenait aussi le geste de son frère, l'inquiétude de perdre de preux guerriers qu'il connaissait depuis la nuit des temps, dans le cas de son frère il pouvait carrément les considérer comme ses propres enfants.

Dans son cas ainsi que celui de la déesse de la guerre, le sentiment n'était pas aussi fort. Car à chaque génération, c'était une nouvelle lignée de guerriers qui faisaient surface, il ne s'agissait là pas d'une réincarnation des âmes.

Bien sûr ils s'attachaient à la nouvelle génération mais ce n'était pas pareil.

La crainte du monarque était donc tout à fait fondée.

Surtout qu'ils étaient en "paix" maintenant.

Arès avait tout gâché et Poséidon ne comptait pas le laisser impuni.

Minos et Rhadamanthe, qui avaient fini de discuter entre eux, prirent alors la parole devant les troupes.

"Bien écoutez-moi tous. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous expliquer la raison de votre présence ici. Moi tout comme Minos seront à la tête d'une équipe dont vous ferez parties. Vous serez donc séparés en deux groupes. Je vous remercie de votre participation à la défense des enfers. Pour les spectres présents, n'oubliez pas ce pourquoi vous vous battez et surtout...Gloire aux enfers!"

Le cri de la Wyverne fut suivi par nombreux d'autres, provenant de la foule dense.

Le juge jeta alors un regard furtif vers son frère qui hocha de la tête sous l'oeil attentif du dieu.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent tous les enfers en direction du sanctuaire d'un autre dieu.

-xXx-

Assis sur le lit d'une chambre qui leur a été confiée, Milo était accoudé sur l'appui de la fenêtre, observant d'un air absent ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

"Milo, tu es là?" fit une voix en provenance de la porte

Ce fut ce qui ramena le scorpion à la réalité

"Ah tu voila, je te cherchais, que fais-tu?" questionna l'homme en se positionnant derrière le huitième gardien pour ensuite enlacer sa taille

"Camus…"

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" questionna le verseau inquiet

"J'aurais voulu accompagner Kanon et les autres. Mais…"

"Mais en même temps tu as envie de rester pour attendre le réveil d'Eaque c'est ça?" devina son compagnon

A cette réponse, Milo lui offrit un sourire doux

"Tu me connais trop bien."

"Par coeur même, je dirais."

Les enfers paraissait bien vide. Due aux derniers événement, l'endroit si sombre s'était vu remplis par les nombreux guerriers des différents sanctuaires. Si ça n'avait pas été en période de crise, les spectres pouvaient décréter que pouvoir discutés avec d'autres personnes, voir d'autres visage hormis ceux des morts qu'ils côtoyaient quotidiennement avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant.

Tout comme les deux juges et le petit groupe convié, ils avaient tous reçu une explication en grandes lignes. Les armées avaient ainsi donc été séparées en deux groupes bien distincts. Dont ceux qui étaient parés à combattre pour un confrère un ami ou encore pour leur territoire, qui sont les bas fonds des enfers.

Ceux restants, n'étaient autre que les personnes préférants rester pour la seconde vague. Bien entendu, ils étaient en minorité, Milo pouvait facilement compter leur faible nombre sur les doigt de ses mains.

Rien d'étonnant à ce fait. Ils étaient tous de preux guerriers, prêt depuis la naissance à se battre pour ce en quoi ils aspiraient. Le combat était une seconde nature pour eux, ils avaient ça dans le sang. Et les personnes qui étaient restés en enfer ne pouvaient que le confirmer. Ils ne sont pas restés par pur plaisir mais bien par devoir. Devoir qui variait de personne à personne.

Mais certaines raisons se rejoignaient, comme par exemple Camus et Milo qui voulait attendre le réveil d'Eaque ou encore Kagaho qui avait préféré rester en compagnie de son seigneur et pour une autre raison qu'il se refusait d'avouer.

Il y eut multiple hésitations, entre cette envie considérable de se battre, de ressentir à nouveau ces battements de coeur, frappant frénétiquement contre leur cage thoracique, de sentir monter en eux une excitation sans nom, de faire exploser l'énergie qui sommeillait en eux, de sentir leurs muscles se contracter avant de se relâcher après avoir défait un ennemi. Toutes ces palpitations, ces émotions que leur procurait l'effet de se lâcher sur un champ de bataille.

Ils se battaient certes pour protéger leur divinité ainsi que leurs terres Sacrées, mais personne ne niera leur sentiment de soulagement après s'être donné à des exercices physiques très poussés (lol ne prenez pas la phrase sous un autre angle svp) ou bien encore cette béatitude de sentir ce liquide poisseux provenant d'autrui couler le long de leur bras, s'écoulant lentement sur le sol poussiéreux ou nombreux guerriers étaient déjà tombés.

Ils avaient hésité entre le fait d'éprouver à nouveau ces sentiments jouissifs qu'ils n'avaient plus ressenti depuis les temps de guerre. Et de rester, attendre pour avoir plus de chances de surprendre leurs adversaires par la suite.

Pour certains les choix avaient été vite fait. De ce fait tous les marinas avaient décidé d'accompagner leur seigneur, une très grande partie des spectres s'étaient également rangés de ce côté, beaucoup tenaient à suivre leurs leaders qui s'étaient engagés depuis le depuis dans cette bataille.

Pour ce qui est des chevaliers, Milo et Camus ont vu beaucoup de leurs confrères partir et s'étaient fait violence pour les accompagner.

Mais pas tout le monde pouvait venir, d'où la raison de former deux groupes. Certains se devaient de rester et les deux chevaliers d'or s'étaient portés volontaire à cette tâche.

Le scorpion se renfrogna et se mit subitement à se dandiner dans tous les sens, comme mal à l'aise, tout cela sous les yeux surpris et à moitié inquiets du verseau.

"Milo? Tout va bien?"

Aucune réponse ne fut donnée ce qui n'accentua que plus l'inquiétude du onzième gardien.

"Milo?" insista-t-il

"J'veuuux me battre putain!" s'exclama-t-il alors brusquement en croisant ses bras dans un geste boudeur.

 _Un vrai gamin_ , pensa Camus

"Je sais Milo, tu n'es pas le seul."

"Ah bon, tu veux te battre toi, ça m'étonne?" demanda-t-il en se retournant brusquement, dévisageant son compagnon d'un air bizarre

"Pas forcément, je n'ai sous entendu que je faisais référence à moi, juste que tu n'étais pas le seul."

"Mouais." le scorpion n'était pas très convaincu et ça pouvait se voir sur l'expression de son visage

"Bon, et si on allait voir Shion, que tu ne te tournes pas les pouces ici, quitte à détruire le mobilier après avoir retenu ta frustration trop longtemps. Je te préviens de suite, que je ne te défendrai pas devant Shion et Athéna si ça devait arriver."

"Meuuh Camus, t'es méchant et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute, mon aiguille est en train de prendre la poussière, c'est mauvais. Je dois l'utiliser, j'y peux rien."

"Ton ongle prend la poussière?" répéta-t-il incrédule "Bon bref, je ne veux pas m'attarder dessus, viens on y va, cette pièce va te rendre dépressif à force." fit-il en traînant de force le scorpion par le bras.

"Naaaaan Camus lâche-moi!" se débatit le huitième gardien

Tout le long du chemin fut ponctué par les cris de désespoir du pauvre scorpion ainsi que les soupirs d'un verseau, semblant n'en avoir rien à faire de ce que pouvait ressentir son compatriote et poursuivait sa démarche sans se soucier des plaintes de son gamin de petit-ami.

-xXx-

En cours de route vers un endroit où ils pourraient se téléporter tranquillement. Le gros groupe s'était dispersé le long du chemin et s'était mit à discuter en toute quiétude avec son voisin de marche.

"Tu ne les trouves pas bizarres les juges aujourd'hui?" demanda Kanon à son frère, ils étaient un peu à la traîne du groupe, du coup aucune chance que des oreilles indiscrètes n'épient leur conversation.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Saga fixa son frère droit dans les yeux, cherchant une raison à cette soudaine question.

"Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ils m'ont l'air parfaitement bien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe d'un coup?"

"Pour rien." lui répond son jumeau d'un air pensif, son regard restant fixé sur un point au loin devant lui.

Remarquant que son frère n'était plus vraiment présent auprès de lui, il tourna son regard dans la même direction que celui de Kanon.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait des juges!

"Kanon, qu'y a-t-il?"

"Kanon?" répéta-t-il

"Kanon!"

"Je crois que tu as perdu ton frère." commenta Shura avec une petite once de moquerie

"Shura! Je fais quoi, il ne me répond plus!?" paniqua l'aîné des Gemini

"Oh calme le grand frère, laisse-le, s'il ne parle pas, c'est qu'il n'en a pas envie, c'est simple." le rassura le capricorne

"Non, il y a quelque chose, j'en suis sûr! C'est surement la faute de ce juge de pacotille, il lui a fait quelque chose! Eh Kanon, réponds-moi?!" s'obstine Saga en exerçant une petite pression sur l'épaule droite de son frère

Et il put se réjouir d'obtenir une réaction de sa part, le regard de son cadet se posa enfin sur lui avant de subitement le détourner la seconde qui suivit.

"Franchement, Saga t'es lourd." lui dit-il avant de partir rejoindre ses anciens frères, c'est-à-dire les marinas, laissant son aîné coi devant cet abandon.

"Shuuuraaa! Regarde! Regarde! Tu vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche?!"

"Eh y'a qui qui prend la relève, je prends ma démission là!" cria le gardien du dixième temple complètement désarmé face à l'affolement du Gémeau

"Nan, démerdes-toi Shu'!" lui cria le cancer

"T'es pas sympa Angelo." lui dit le capricorne en faisant la moue

"J'ai jamais clamé l'être." répondit-il en sifflotant

L'espagnol et l'Italien continuèrent à se chamailler comme deux gosses sous l'oeil amusé d'Aphrodite et d'autres personnes qui entendaient leur discussion.

Pour le plus grand malheur de Saga, plus personne ne fit attention à lui et il se lamenta sur le fait qu'il n'y est personne avec qui parler et faire part de son inquiétude concernant son frère.

 _Si seulement Mu ou Aiolos étaient là! Eux au moins, ils m'écouteraient!_

Pour la forme, l'aîné s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, boudant les trois autres qui avaient décidé de l'ignorer.

Saga ne les oubliait pas, ces traîtres!

Le voyage se déroula pour le reste dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-xXx-

"Ils se rapprochent à vue d'oeil, que comptez-vous faire?" questionna une femme brune

"Ne vous en souciez pas, il n'y a rien à faire. Ces chevaliers ne nous atteindront jamais, ils mourront tous un par un, écrasés sous la puissance de mes berserkers."

"Je l'espère, je ne ressens pas son cosmos. Il est sûrement encore profondément endormi."

"Je doute qu'il se réveille un jour." les mots lui échappèrent inconsciemment et il ne s'en rendit compte que bien trop tard

"Je vous demande pardon?" le ton de la femme s'était fait plus dur, plus sec

"Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit, acceptez la vérité en face de vous. Il y a des chances qu'il soit tout simplement déjà mort!"

"Nous avions un accord!" s'indigna-t-elle

"Le déroulement des événements n'est nullement de mon ressort." fit-il en haussant les épaules

"Si vous aviez fait plus attention, nous n'y serions peut-être pas à ce stade-là!" cingla la femme

"Et qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps?" répliqua sèchement la divinité

 _Non mais pour qui elle se prends celle-là? C'est lui ici qui règne en maître ici! Il est un Dieu des temps mythologiques bon sang!_

Essayant de se calmer, il se fit note à lui même que plus jamais ils ne demanderai aide au premier venu. Nan, mais cette femme abuse! Qu'elle finisse vite ce pour quoi elle était là et qu'elle se fasse tuer! Par lui ou peu importe qui d'autres. S'il s'avérait que cela ne se déroule pas comme prévu, Arès se fera un plaisir de s'en charger lui-même.

Toute divinité a ses limites également, et mieux valait ne pas les dépasser, quitte à avoir de mauvais représailles.

"Bon bref, j'appelle Demio. Il vaut mieux que tout le monde soit prêt au combat." déclara la brune

Elle sortit donc de la pièce sous l'oeil attentif et méfiant du Dieu de la guerre.

-xXx-

L'obscurité sans fin, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner. Le néant, un endroit fermé, sans lumière, sans notion de temps. Juste ce flottement dans un espace inconnu.

Puis il y eut cette étincelle. Eaque la connaissait, ça fait un moment qu'il la voyait dans ses rêves.

Cette petite lueur se rapprocha alors de lui, éclairant qu'une infime parti de l'endroit plongé dans l'obscurité.

A chaque fois, ses visions devenaient plus claires. La lumière prenait alors forme humaine et s'affina de plus en plus.

Et la voix lointaine et familière se fit plus féminine.

La forme qui autrefois n'était qu'un amas de lumière sans discernement de visage, ni de courbes qui détaillerait le corps, s'était cette fois faite plus précise. Le juge pouvait à présent voir le visage de cet inconnu qui le poursuivait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

De longs cheveux bruns, un visage cadré. Un sourire angélique lui étant adressé et puis...son dos…

Réalisant que la personne avait tourné le dos et s'éloignait à présent petit à petit de lui, il tenta en vain d'atteindre l'inconnue en tendant son bras au loin.

Il se mit à courir mais la silhouette pourtant si proche de lui il y avait quelques instants ne semblait que s'éloigner au plus s'avançait.

" _Attentez!"_

Il voulut crier, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Aucun son n'en sortait et c'est stupéfait qu'il tombât à genoux, ne sachant même pas en quoi consistait ce "sol" sur lequel ses jambes reposaient.

Mais c'était bien loin d'être sa préoccupation du moment.

Membres figés, il ne pouvait que désespérément crier en direction de la silhouette qui disparaissait au loin.

Il redoubla d'effort, tentant d'avoir un son correspondant à un mot plus ou moins identifiable. Mais seul de sons étouffés sortirent de sa bouche.

Où était-il? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il à bouger? Qui était cette personne?

La panique commença à faire surface et il ne pouvait contrôler ses émotions.

Au plus la forme s'éloignait, au plus l'obscurité dont il avait l'habitude se dispersa à nouveau.

Il avait peur, il n'avait plus envi d'être prisonnier de ces ténèbres qui l'entouraient comme un manteau, lui collant à la peau. Il n'avait plus envie de ressentir ce sentiment de crainte, d'affolement de ne pas savoir exactement où il se trouvait.

Son coeur commença à tambouriner fortement, sa respiration devint erratique et ses membres tremblants.

Il l'aperçut, une dernière fois.

Elle s'était retournée, main tendu vers lui en souriant. Comme une invitation à le suivre, à la rejoindre.

Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, d'un nouvel espoir, Eaque trouva la force de se relever et cria en vain dans le vide.

" _Attendez! Qui êtes vous?"_

Encore une fois ce ne fut que des mots incompréhensibles qui franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. Elles ne sonnèrent que bien dans la tête du spectre.

Mais le juge était bien loin de se laisser abattre et n'abandonna point.

Il avait pu bouger un peu, c'était déjà quelque chose!

Continuant sans relâche, en espérant de tout coeur que la personne s'arrêterait pour répondre à ses innombrables questions.

Il se mit à courir derechef, mais était bien plus lent qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses pas étaient louds, comme s'il portait un poid en plus qui alourdissait son corps.

"A-..." un son sortit, il s'en surprit lui-même et mit plus de vigueur dans ses pas

"Atte-.." de mieux en mieux, il avait l'impression qu'il en approchait, encore quelques mètres et il…

"Attend-.." sa voix lui semblât étrange, ça devait être parce qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis un moment.

Il n'était qu'à un pas d'elle. Main tendue à l'extrême, il se précipita vers la silhouette en criant une dernière fois, sa voix lui étant revenue entièrement.

"Attendez!"

Mais juste au moment où il pensait atteindre de sa main la personne, elle s'évapora au moment propice et il en perdit son équilibre et tombât malencontreusement.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ses membres ne rencontrèrent pas ce "sol" douteux.

Il se sentit juste tomber, sans savoir où se situait la fin de cette chute.

Las, il ne se posa plus de questions et fermit les yeux, se laissant aller vers ce fonds.

Enfin détendu, il crut ressentir quelque chose de frais posée sur son front et une chaleur intense parcourir son corps.

A son ahurissement il retrouva plusieurs de ses sens, avant de sentir l'impact de choc décisif.

…

Dans une une chambre entièrement peinte en blanc. Un jeune homme qui était resté inconscient pendant une semaine ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans la pénombre de la nuit.

à suivre…


	14. Chapter 13

**Yooo!**

 **Et voilà la suite jeunes gens!**

 **Merci à Nadja et Phebe83a pour leurs reviews!**

 **Nadja: Salut toi^^ De rien et merci avant tout pour ta review! Eh oui fallait bien qu'il se réveille un jour :P Ravie de l'apprendre, il prend cher Rhadamanthe avec tous les surnoms que les fans lui affublent xD Pourquoi Milo est-il toujours représenté avec cet air gamin? Qui sait, je ne le sais moi-même xD Il fut un temps où ce Milo là m'insupportait, car je n'en voyais pas la signification, mis à part pour le côté humoristique. Mais au fil du temps, après avoir lu beaucoup de fics, je me suis créé une image de chaque perso qui est resté gravée au fer rouge dans la tête. Du coup je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et je trouve ça même marrant de l'écrire ainsi. Pour être honnête j'ai le même problème avec Kanon qui dans le manga est un personnage froid et sérieux, pourtant les fics l'ayant complètement décrédibilisé, je n'arrive plus à le voir comme tel^^'Mais rassures-toi, il va lentement, mais surement regagner son sérieux dans les prochains chapitres, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi dans celui-ci ;) Merci c'est gentil^^ J'ai passé les deux mois de l'été sans toucher à mes docs Saint Seiya, alors oui j'en ai bien profité lol. J'espère que tu as profité des tiennes également!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Papillonnant des yeux, le jeune homme émergea d'un sommeil profond. La blancheur de la pièce lui aveugla les pupilles, tellement qu'il dut refermer plusieurs fois les yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui traversait la baie vitrée de la fenêtre.

Étant désormais bien réveillé, il essaya de s'orienter. Mais la pièce lui resta inconnue, enfin non, mais elle était semblable à tant d'autres qu'il ne pourrait les différencier convenablement. Des murs vierges, aucun mobilier pour la caractériser, juste un lit et une commode. Difficile de faire la différence dans ces conditions.

De plus, le monde semblait tourner autour de lui et les sons de l'extérieur ne lui parvenaient qu'à peine. Au vu des formes floues et du brouhaha soudain, il en conclut que des personnes avait fait irruption dans la chambre. Ou étaient-elles déjà présentes? Le juge ne pourrait le dire.

Les silhouettes se mouvaient et il aurait aimé pouvoir se relever pour les identifier, il aurait voulu parler, leur demander qui ils étaient, pourquoi il était là et bien un tas d'autres questions.

Mais son corps resta immobile, sa gorge sèche et nouée. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, couché et inerte?

Une personne s'approcha alors de lui, il lui sembla la reconnaître. Mais ses souvenirs restaient vagues.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est garder cette position et regarder les personnes dans la pièce courir dans tous les sens pour son plus grand désarroi.

Au fil des secondes, sa vue se fit plus précise et le visage familier du chevalier du scorpion apparut dans son champ de vision. Il cligna des yeux, n'étant pas encore habitué à la luminosité et à son "retour".

"Eaque! Tu m'entends? Eaque, regarde-moi ok?"

Le chahut incompréhensible se changea en mots et le brun dirigea son regard vers le huitième gardien, encore fatigué il mit du temps à comprendre le sens des paroles de son ami.

"Mi...lo?"

Les yeux du scorpion s'agrandirent alors avant de troquer sa mine inquiète pour un franc sourire.

"Ouais c'est ça, bon retour Eaque!"

Le grec se retint de justesse de l'étreindre, le corps tout endolori et l'esprit toujours pas très clair du juge risquait de ne pas le supporter.

"Bon...retour…?"

"Oui! Tu ne te rappelle pas? C'est dommage que Rhad' et Minos ne soient pas là, ils…"

Eaque s'était arrêté d'écouter à la mention de ses frères, les souvenirs enfouis dans un coin de sa mémoire se réveillèrent subitement. Des innombrables flashs lui vinrent, des moments juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Tout, absolument tout lui revint en mémoire. Ses frères disparus, les guerriers d'Arès, Demio, Arès, la clé, le changement radical de ses frères, l'arrivée de Kagaho et du seigneur Thanatos et puis...le néant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son entourage avait comme disparu, son corps s'était figé. Il flottait, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il revoyait sans cesse ces moments où il avait tout abandonné, jusqu'à sa vie. Alors...que faisait-il ici? Que s'est-il passé avec Rhadamanthe et Minos? Et Arès, avait-il atteint son but?

Il fut alors abruptement sorti de ses pensées par des bras lui secouant vigoureusement les épaules.

"He Eaque, ça va? Eh oh, ne nous refait pas le même coup, reste éveillé vieux!"

"Milo, ne le brutalise pas comme ça."

"Grand pope !?"

-xXx-

Après s'être rendu chez Shion, le jeune couple était allé voir le jeune Garuda qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis une bonne semaine.

Parlent joyeusement, ils arrivèrent alors au-devant de la porte. Abaissant la poignée, ils entrèrent et alors que le Verseau prit la responsabilité de fermer la porte que son compagnon avait brutalement ouverte, pour ne pas changer. Le Grec, lui se précipita à la chaise près du lit où le corps du juge reposait.

Il commença alors son monologue, c'était devenu une habitude. Chaque jour, ils venaient le voir et Milo lui raconta alors ce qui se passait aux enfers, les nouveaux potins, les nouvelles qu'ils avaient des groupes partie au sanctuaire du Dieu de la guerre et encore pleins d'autres choses.

"Et donc Shion nous a punis parce que j'ai renversé de la soupe sur sa nouvelle toge, non mais t'imagine, il en a des milliers similaires en tout point! Il ne devrait pas en faire tout un fromage! Sinon, toujours pas de nouvelle de Kanon, je jure que si je ne l'entends pas d'ici demain, je me téléporte de suite chez eux pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, non mais oh! Il n'empêche que ça me démange aussi de me battre, je...OH PUTAIN DE MERDE!"

Adossé à un mur, non loin de la chaise, le verseau leva les yeux sur son meilleur ami.

"Qu'y a-t-il Milo? Ne cri pas comme ça, bien qu'Eaque soit dans le coma, ce n'est pas un endroit pour brailler à tout va." le réprimanda-t-il.

"J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE! RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI!"

"Milo!" s'offusqua le onzième gardien

"Bouge Camus! Il a ouvert les yeux!"

"Comment?"

"Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, viens le voir de tes propres yeux."

Peu ravit des vulgarités du grec, le verseau consentit à faire ce qui lui a été demandé.

Se détachant de son mur, qu'il trouvait ma foi assez agréable il avança de quelques pas et put en effet constater que bien qu'étant dans la même position, les yeux du juge étaient bien ouvert.

"Il s'est réveillé?!"

"Bravo, t'as deviné tout seul?"

Le Français se pinça l'arête du nez. Qu'est-ce que son amant pouvait être désagréable quand il était paniqué ou tout juste envahi d'une trop grande émotion.

"Calme-toi, Milo."

"Que je me calme? Que je me CALME?! Mais...mais..mais…"

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, Camus attrapa le col du huitième avant de l'attirer sans ménagement à lui pour plaquer simultanément ses lèvres aux siennes.

Ravi de son effet, il se retira et frappa son compagnon au front.

"C'est bon, ta crise est fini?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr, tu peux recommencer histoire que ça soit fixé?"

"Idiot." le verseau détourna son regard, cachant les rougeurs de ses joues "Occupe-toi d'Eaque au lieu de faire l'imbécile."

"Ah oui, merde! He Eaque, mec, ça va? He oh Eaque?! Pourquoi il ne réagit pas?"

"C'est bizarre Camus, c'est comme si seul ses yeux s'étaient ouvert, mais qu'il est encore et toujours endormi."

"C'est problématique, en effet." fit le verseau pensif

"Eaque! Tu m'entends? Eaque, regarde-moi ok?"

"Bon sang, Milo, tu vas arrêter d'hurler?!"

Ce comportement immature avait le don d'exaspérer le onzième gardien. A son plus grand dam, il devait faire avec. Mais là, la situation recourait à ce qu'ils restent calmes. Ils devraient aller prévenir le seigneur Hadès, la déesse et le pope. Mais pourraient-ils laisser Eaque dans cet état? Laisser son scorpion tout seul n'était pas une option aussi. Mais avaient-ils le choix? De toute façon, ça ne lui prendrait qu'un instant, le temps de se téléporter et de revenir à la vitesse de la lumière.

"Et qu'est ce que je devrais faire monsieur je-sais-tout?"

"Réfléchir, essaie un peu. Tu vas voir, tu te sentiras immédiatement plus serein."

"Ho c'est bon, tu…"

"Mi...lo…?"

Pris dans leur querelle, ils avaient presque raté le premier signe de vie du juge.

Rassuré et heureux, Milo en oublia son amant pour se tourner vers le spectre, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres.

"Ouais c'est ça, bon retour Eaque!"

"Bon...retour…?"

"Oui! Tu ne te rappelle pas? C'est dommage que Rhad' et Minos ne soient pas là, ils sont parties en missions, tout comme Kanon, 'Lia et les autres. On a divisé nos troupes, équitablement ils disent, tu parles. J'en ai marre de croupir ici moi, m'enfin y a Camus avec moi, alors c'est pas trop grave. Tu sais que tu nous a fait une belle frayeur? D'ailleurs ça va? Pas trop endolori, bordel mec, ça fait quand même une semaine que tu pionces dans ce lit, on avait commencé à désespérer avec les autres. Ha bah oui, j'oubliais faudrait peut être prévenir le pope… Camus tu peux le faire?"

Le scorpion s'était retourné en terminant sa phrase, s'attendant à trouver le verseau en face, mais il n'y avait personne.

"Camus? Ou est ce qu'il est passé?!"

Le chevalier d'or s'était levé, ne comprenant pas la disparition soudaine de son confrère.

"Tant pis, il est sûrement déjà parti prévenir les autres que tu étais réveillé, l'est pas bête mon Camus!" s'exclame fièrement l'or

Le bleuté soupira et revint s'asseoir en continuant à parler, néanmoins, il dû bien s'arrêter à un moment donné. Et pour cause, le juge n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de son monologue.

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur un point au loin, Milo avait bien compris qu'une fois encore il n'avait eu que les murs et les meubles comme oreilles attentives. C'est triste, mais il y a plus urgent pour l'instant, alors le chevalier d'or ne s'en formalisa pas.

S'approchant du juge perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il passa plusieurs fois sa main devant son visage.

"Youhou, la terre appelle Eaque."

Déconcerté par son air absent et son manque de réaction, il se décida à passer à la manière forte.

Il entreprit alors de le secouer d'abord légèrement aux épaules avant de doubler d'intensité. Pendant ce temps, il ne faisait que ressasser en pensée les derniers événements ainsi que sa discussion récente avec le brun.

 _Merde, où est-ce que j'ai gaffé? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas pour qu'il soit en mode bug? Nan c'est pas ça, réfléchis, Milo, y a sûrement autre chose._

"He Eaque, ça va? Eh oh, ne nous refait pas le même coup, reste éveillé vieux!"

Réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire, il ne remarqua pas la présence pourtant très imposante des personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Milo, ne le brutalise pas comme ça."

"Grand pope! Et...seigneur Thanatos?"

"Tch, quelle façon barbare de se comporter, ôtes-toi de mon chemin humain."

Silencieux, Milo obéit instantanément et rejoignit le chevalier du Verseau qui était resté en retrait.

"Tu es parti les chercher Mumus?"

"Oui, fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. J'étais parti dans l'intention de prévenir le seigneur Hadès et la déesse, mais ils sont occupés. Je suis tombé sur Shion et je lui ai expliqué la situation et parce qu'ils étaient présents, les dieux jumeaux ont également été mis au courant."

"Depuis combien de temps le juge Eaque a-t-il repris connaissance?" s'immisça l'ancien bélier

"Il y a peu, nous ne saurons le dire avec précision, nous n'y avons pas fait attention pour être honnête." s'excusa Camus

"Je vois, ce n'est rien." lui sourit-il avec un sourire bienveillant

"Le seigneur Hypnos, n'est-il donc pas venu avec?"

"Non, je ne devais vous mettre au courant que demain, mais nous préparons déjà le deuxième assaut. A l'heure qu'il est, le premier groupe a sûrement déjà engagé le combat. Nous sommes un peu pressés par le temps, nous n'avons envoyé qu'une seule divinité pour les soutenir, si Arès déploie ses forces dès le début, j'ai bien peur que nous nous retrouverons en position de faiblesse."

"Yeees, enfin!" se réjouit le scorpion, cet enthousiasme ne fut que moyennement apprécié par le dieu de la mort

"Silence avorton, ne vois-tu pas que tu déranges? Quelle est la raison de cette joie, es-tu stupide? "

"Milo, il est déjà tard et je doute que nous puissions encore être d'une quelconque aide. Retirons-nous pour le moment." proposa solennellement Camus

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester et fut entraîné de force dehors par le onzième gardien qui lui intima le silence d'un geste du doigt.

Désormais hors de portée du Dieu de la mort qui aurait fini par assombrir l'entièreté de la pièce de par son aura hargneux, les deux purent souffler un peu.

"Sincèrement Milo, tu devrais calmer tes ardeurs, surtout en présence d'une divinité."

S'attendant à une réponse immédiate de son comparse, il fut surpris de n'avoir que le silence en retour.

"Milo? Tout va bien?"

"Camus, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que le seigneur Thanatos accorde une si grande attention et prévention à Eaque? C'est un juge, certes, celui qu'il a lui-même trouvé, c'est le détenteur des clés, je veux bien le croire que c'est quelqu'un d'important qu'il faut protéger à tout prix et sur qui il faut garder un oeil. Mais même les seigneurs Hades et Hypnos ne sont pas derrière lui comme l'est le seigneur Thanatos."

Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que le verseau était surpris. Déconcerté par la question soudaine, son cerveau eut besoin de quelques secondes de répit pour se reconnecter.

"Pourquoi t'interroges-tu à ce sujet ? Les affaires des divinités ne sont en aucun cas de notre sort, le seigneur Thanatos doit avoir ses raisons."

"J'ai juste trouvé ça bizarre, rien de plus." lui répondit Milo pensif.

"N'y pense plus, fouiner dans la vie privée d'un Dieu est bien la dernière chose à faire si tu ne veux pas subir son courroux."

"Hm hm."

Le ton faible de la réplique du scorpion inquiéta légèrement son amant.

"Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi ce manque de répondant?"

"Dis Camus, tu comptes venir avec?"

"C'est-à-dire?"

La question du grec était vague, c'est pourquoi Camus n'était pas sur d'où voulait en venir son petit ami.

"Je pensais juste que le seigneur Thanatos n'avait pas tort. Je ne devrais pas me réjouir autant à l'idée d'une guerre…"

Il est rare de voir son ami d'enfance troquer son sourire de petit garçon heureux pour cet air sérieux. Ses traits se crispaient un peu et l'étincelle dans ses yeux qui pétillait d'innocence enfantine s'envolait de suite. En soi, ce n'est pas si choquant, le Français connaît son amant depuis l'enfance. Il a donc pu voir nombreuses facettes du caractère de l'homme dont il s'est épris bien malgré lui. Dont celle du tueur sanguinaire, plein de fougue et d'espièglerie, c'est ce qui fait son charme, aussi destructeur soit-il. A ces moments-là, il abordait un sourire sadique, excitée à l'idée de se battre et à faire couler le sang.

A la fin, il restait un enfant, un gosse qui s'amuse comme il le peut. Tuer un insecte pour le plaisir, tout le monde l'a déjà fait, sans pour autant mesurer l'importance d'une vie, aussi insignifiante soit-elle.

Camus n'approuvait pas vraiment ce genre de comportement, mais tel est son compagnon et bon courage à ceux qui essayeront de le changer.

Là, en ce moment, ce n'est pas un sourire candide, ni celui d'un prédateur auquel le verseau fait face, mais à un visage mortellement sérieux.

Ce qui lui fait appréhender l'état mental dans lequel son amant s'est plongé depuis leur départ précipité de la chambre du juge.

"Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu essaies de me dire, Milo."

"Reste ici." ordonna presque le Grec.

"Je te demande pardon?"

"La bataille contre Arès, l'assaut que nous allons mener prochainement. Tu comptes en faire partie, n'est-ce pas?"

"Évidemment." répliqua Camus.

"Reste ici, ne viens pas avec."

"Pourquoi? Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que je reste ici alors que tout le monde est en train de risquer sa vie."

"Tu ne comprends pas." souffla-t-il.

"Non en effet."

"S'il te plaît, c'est un service que je te demande Camus."

"Mais...pourquoi? C'est mon devoir Milo, en tant que chevalier d'or d'Athéna je me dois de me battre jusqu'au bout pour la cause en laquelle nous aspirons, et cela même au prix de ma vie."

Le scorpion s'arrêta alors brusquement, le visage à moitié caché par des mèches de cheveux rebelles. Sa mâchoire se crispa douloureusement alors que son poing vint brutalement à la rencontre du mur le plus proche. L'écho qu'avait provoqué l'impact résonna un instant dans le couloir désert et le verseau, bien trop prit au dépourvu n'avait pipé mot.

"Tu n'as...vraiment rien retenu de la dernière fois...n'est-ce pas? Comment peux-tu encore parler de ça si indifféremment !? Comment peux-tu encore dire ce genre de chose !?" cria le scorpion avec colère.

Si l'éclat de voix prit le Français de court, il ne s'en laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il n'avait jamais apprécié d'accusations à son égard, encore moins s'il n'en connaissait pas les motifs.

"Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, sois plus clair." claqua froidement le maître du cygne

"Eh bien bravo, je vois que notre dernière dispute t'as marqué." ironisa-t-il "Qu'est que tu ne comprends pas dans : je ne veux pas que tu ailles risquer ta peau dans une bataille sanglante? Nous sommes nombreux, plus que nombreux, nous pourrions nous passer de ton aide sans problème."

Le Verseau serra machinalement les poings. Est-ce que son ami d'enfance se rendait-il seulement compte de l'ampleur de ses paroles? Pourquoi est-ce que la situation avait-elle envenimé à ce point...

"Qu'insinues-tu au juste, que je ne suis pas assez fort pour me battre? Je te signale que je suis chevalier d'or au même titre que toi et les autres."

Sa voix s'était faite plus sèche, s'il n'avait été que agacé au début, il était désormais clairement touché dans sa fierté. Il était hors de question de laisser le scorpion s'en tirer comme ça.

"Ce n'est pas la question, Camus. Je dis juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes avec et que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je n'insinue rien du tout et ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec tes capacités à combattre. Reste en dehors de cette guerre, c'est tout."

"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi à ce que je sache."

"Bordel, Camus, est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé de m'écouter ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois dans ta vie?"

"Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi Milo, si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher dis-le-moi directement."

"Ce que je te reproche Camus? C'est de parler de ta vie comme si elle n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Je t'ai perdu, combien de fois, deux, trois fois? J'ai dû assister à ta mort plusieurs fois et faire le deuil de mon meilleur ami à plusieurs reprises, est-ce que tu peux imaginer ça? Je ne pense pas. Alors non, je ne te laisserai pas partir."

"Je suis encore maître de mes propres décisions, de quel droit oses-tu m'interdire quoi que ce soit? Je comprends ta douleur et tes sentiments, mais ils n'ont pas lieu d'être sur un champ de bataille. Ton comportement est égoïste et indigne d'un chevalier d'or digne de ce nom."

"Egoïste? Peut-être que je le suis, qu'est-ce que ça changes, les humains sont égoïstes en général. Alors oui, je suis égoïste de vouloir garder l'homme que j'aime en sécurité. Le truc, Camus, c'est que tu ne sais pas ce que sait de perdre quelqu'un. C'est facile de mourir en laissant les autres derrière avec de maigres souvenirs lointains."

"Facile de mourir!? Mais tu as perdu la tête? Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion et tu sais très bien que perdre la vie n'est aucunement une partie de plaisir. Je l'ai fais parce que c'était nécessaire, parce que c'était mon devoir."

"Encore et toujours le devoir. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé si précieux devoir passe-t-il donc avant moi?" le défia le grec

En retour, le Verseau essayait de garder son calme. Ses sourcils froncés, il n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de prononcer ses prochaines paroles.

"Je pense que tu t'es mépris quelque part, Milo. Nous sommes des chevaliers avant des hommes. Le devoir passe avant les sentiments. Et quand ceux-ci deviennent hors de contrôle et donc néfastes, il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser avant que cela ne devienne une vraie nuisance."

"Viens-en aux faits." gronda le scorpion

Camus soupira, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela arrivera de sitôt et dans de telles conditions qui plus est.

"C'est fini, Milo. En tant que chevaliers d'or, nous faisons partie de la garde rapprochée d'Athéna, nous ne pouvons nous permettre un tel affront aux règles du sanctuaire. Faisons une pause, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et ce n'est pas bon pour le mental d'un chevalier qui se doit d'être imperturbable et sans pitié."

Le scorpion parti alors dans un rire gras et sonore au plus grand désarroi de son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci se reprit bien vite et il aborda à nouveau après un long moment ce masque indéchiffrable et impassible.

"Alors c'est comme ça que ça fini? Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche, Camus."

"A la prochaine, chevalier du scorpion."

Le ton était froid, sec, indifférent. Comme s'ils étaient dorénavant de parfaits inconnus. Camus passa à côté de son désormais ex petit-ami en lui disant ces mots qui mit fin à leur discussion et aussi à un lien qu'ils avaient chéri et gardé précieusement pendant de longues années.

-xXx-

"Ne vas-tu pas rejoindre tes camarades Demio?"

Une jeune femme d'apparence douce, mais qui détenait pourtant des traits sévères entama la discussion avec cette première question. Les apparences sont trompeuses, bien trop par moments. Assis à une table au balcon d'un magnifique jardin, la brune sourit, tasse de thé fumante dans la main.

Malgré tout, le silence persistait, le jeune homme assis en face d'elle restait muet comme une carpe et se contenta de fixer le vide.

Loin de s'en offenser, la femme continua à siroter sa boisson chaude.

Le vent léger et le parfum des différentes fleurs émanant du jardin riche en couleurs étaient des plus agréables et elle ferma les yeux pour s'en délecter.

"Tu devrais tu sais? Les troupes d'Hadès et de ses alliés de pacotille sont déjà arrivés."

Encore une fois, elle n'eut pas de réponse. Le jeune guerrier se trouvait intouchable aux paroles de la brune.

Mais étonnamment il sortit de son mutisme la minute qui suivit, non pas pour répondre comme l'aurait pensé la personne en face de lui, mais pour aborder un autre sujet.

"Vous l'avez réveillé, n'est-ce pas?"

Question rhétorique qui fut posée anodinement.

"Evidemment, il n'a jamais été question de le tuer ou de le laisser dans cet état." claqua-t-elle froidement.

Décidément, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'ils aient pris l'initiative de dérober la clé sur ordre d'Arès derrière son dos.

"Tout se déroulera selon mes plans et Eaque n'a pas le droit de mourir." s'exclama-t-elle.

"Pourquoi lui accordez-vous autant d'importance."

"Tu devrais le savoir."

Demio se renfrogna, bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais ça le mettait toujours hors de lui.

"Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de rejoindre le champ de bataille, Demio, nous avons assez perdu de temps." fait-elle remarquer calmement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.

Le jeune homme grinça des dents. Quelle hypocrisie, ça le révulsait au plus haut point. Encore il y a quelques heures, ses yeux doux intimant la passivité dardaient des yeux colériques et emplis de haine à son géniteur. Le masque est réversible et le jeu qu'elle s'amuse à jouer le fit serrer les poings de fureur.

Il se leva abruptement, manquant de renverser sa tasse fumante et encore remplie sur la table blanche et scintillante, comme si même la poussière ne pouvait entacher la brillance du marbre.

Sans aucun mot, il tourna le dos à la femme et s'en alla aussitôt.

Laissant celle-ci désormais seule, admirant le paysage féérique d'un air serein alors qu'un fin sourire vicieux prit place sur son visage.

"Bientôt. Bientôt tout sera fini et je pourrai enfin te rejoindre à nouveau dans les cieux."

 _à suivre..._

* * *

J'ai fini ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu et je viens de remarquer quelque chose. Cela fait un an, jour pour jour, que j'ai commencé cette fic. Ca fait donc un an que cette fanfic existe, c'est fou ce que ça peut passer vite une année!

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début, et bien entendu aussi à ceux qui ont rejoint l'aventure par la suite!

J'espère que ce chapitre très centré sur le Camilo vous a plu :)

A la prochaine!


End file.
